


Повесть о демонах и любви

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Ретеллинг фильма "Чародей и Белая Змея".Фили и Кили не братья.Смауг, Фили и Ори - змеи, как в фильме (но не драконы), драконов не существует, на Гору никто не нападал. Змеи умеют принимать облик гномов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Пролог.**

Когда-то все горы были молоды. Мира в те времена едва успело коснуться дыхание Создателя, он был прекрасен и пока что почти пуст. В нем царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь восторженными восклицаниями Перворожденных.

Недолго, правда.

Трудно сказать наверняка, что случилось, ведь никто из Перворожденных при этом не присутствовал, людей еще не существовало, а все гномы спокойно спали в своих подземельях. Но если бы вдруг хоть кто-нибудь оказался в тот день неподалеку, сказал бы - то камни вздохнули, пораженные красотой творения, а может, прошел первый в новом мире дождь, умывший небеса и подтопивший непрочный глинистый склон, так что большой пласт камней и земли сполз с грохотом вниз.

Так вполне могло бы быть. Но не было.

А о том, что произошло на самом деле знают лишь Великие Змеи и их потомки. Они помнят, как самый первый, Золотой Змей, разыгрался, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких теплых капель на чешуйчатом теле, и взмахнул длинным хвостом, обрушив непрочный склон. А потом, испугавшись, спрятался в дальней пещере, и в мире вновь на долгие годы воцарилась тишина. Впрочем, кто тогда считал время?

Великие Змеи. Их извилистый след практически стерт из истории, и никто уже не вспомнит – слишком много тысячелетий прошло – кто они были и для чего их создал Махал. Никто из живущих, но не они сами. Ведь, чтобы там себе не думали вгрызающиеся в земные недра, Великие Змеи все еще существуют. Просто они привыкли прятаться от тех, кто уже давно считает их демонами.

А ведь когда-то были и другие времена. Когда-то, в самом начале, гномы знали, что Махал создал Великих Змей, чтобы оберегать богатства гор и защищать тех, с кем случилась беда. Они передавали это знание от поколения к поколению. Они благодарили своих добровольных помощников, даже почти дружили с некоторыми. Почти, потому что слишком уж короток для Змеи век самого чистокровного гнома. Но их помощь те принимали с благодарностью и многие годы этого Змеям было вполне достаточно.

До тех пор, пока алчность не перевесила благоразумие, пока Тьма, пришедшая в мир, не нарушила равновесие, не затуманила сознание большинства гномов, не заставила их бесконечно жаждать золота и драгоценных камней. До тех пор, пока, вгрызаясь в Гору, они не отыскали Аркенстон.

Аркенстон не зря называют Сердцем Горы. Это было не только ее сердце, но и сердце каждой из Змей, напоминание о данном когда-то обещании помогать, о том, что этот мир изначально был создан Творцом чистым и прекрасным, как этот камень.

Мог ли Махал предположить, что тысячи лет спустя его величайшее творение станет причиной раздора? Что сказал бы он, если бы решил вдруг обратиться к своим возлюбленным созданиям? Не узнать и даже не предположить. Но дружба между гномами и Великими Змеями в тот день разрушилась.

Гномы, ослепленные красотой Аркенстона, отказались возвратить его законным хозяевам, а оскорбленные Змеи ушли, отказав грабителям в дальнейшей помощи и защите. Больше никто не помогал попавшим в завалы, не предупреждал о дурманящем газе, так часто заполнявшем нижние галереи, не отводил подземные воды. Гномы узнали, что такое случайная и страшная смерть, потому что Змеи просто исчезли и не отзывались на призывы, как, бывало, не молили их те, кто еще помнил о временах дружбы.

Но годы шли и постепенно воспоминания о прошлом переродились под гнетом вины, стыда и злости, в россказни о злобности и вреде, которыми только и отличались Великие Змеи. Спустя много веков их стали не почитать, а бояться. Пошли слухи, что иногда эти злые демоны выползают из своих глубоких нор в Горе, оборачиваются и ходят между гномами, наводят на них порчу, насылают болезни, что, стоит лишь встретиться со Змеей, как полсотни (минимум) лет несчастий обеспечены.

А разве может быть иначе, когда столкнулся со столь зловредным существом? Кто рискнет подружиться с демоном? Кто отважится пожертвовать хотя бы кусочком души, чтобы вернуть прежнее понимание, о котором никто из короткоживущих уже даже не помнит?

Никто. Или?

В конце концов, истории складывают только о тех, кто не побоялся.


	2. Глава 1

Кили повыше поддернул мешок и тяжело вздохнул, не обращая внимания на взгляд, которым его смерил встречный гном. Несомненно, по его угрюмому лицу тот сразу догадался, что что-то неладно и теперь с удовольствием растреплет новость в ближайшем кабаке. Хотя, может быть и нет.

Кили опять вздохнул и покачал головой, продолжая быстро шагать по коридору, ведущему прочь из Горы. Сегодня, как никогда сильно хотелось поскорее вырваться на свободу из-под давящих склонов. Нет, он давно уже не злился и не раздражался в ответ на чужое любопытство. Странно было бы, если бы было иначе. В Горе, конечно, много чего происходит, но вот ссора в семействе узбада – это дело из рук вон. Давно ли многие делали ставки на то, кто быстрее сдастся? Скоро, кажется, опять начнут.

Чувствуя, что спокойствие начинает улетучиваться, Кили передернул плечами и постарался взять себя в руки. Он не станет переживать и нервничать. В конце-то концов, решение он принял еще двадцать лет назад. Ну когда-нибудь же им надоест? И гномам, и дяде, который только то и делал, что при каждой встрече напоминал ему об ответственности перед родом. А разве он виноват, что мама родила только одного сына, а сам узбад жениться не собирался и вовсе. Почему у Торина могут быть свои желания и жизнь, а у него нет?

Злость все-таки прорвалась, заставила Кили заскрипеть зубами, против желания вспомнить утренний разговор, который опять закончился ссорой. Дядя так язвил, что не обращать внимания на его замечания уже не было никаких сил, так что Кили не выдержал и сорвался. А зря. Теперь, вот, пол дня будет вспоминать собственные неловкие фразы и придумывать ответы. Нет, это совсем не дело. Нужно поскорее перестать сердиться, ведь травы этого не любят, особенно в такие дни, как сегодня, когда наступает время сбора урожая. Он должен быть спокоен и уверен в себе, потому что, если нет, силы в таких травках останется немного. И какой тогда от них толк, какой толк от него, как от целителя? Использовать их как специи, а самому стать поваром? Торин этого точно не переживет. Нет, так нельзя.

А вот старый Оин никогда не злился, Кили хорошо это помнил и, шагая, старательно попытался восстановить в памяти образ учителя, его сдержанную улыбку, руки, которые двигались всегда твердо, даже когда тело стало слабеть. Об этом Кили вспоминать не любил, поэтому предпочел припомнить, как впервые появился в лазарете. Он тогда был мал и сильно поранил руку неловко соскользнувшим ножом, когда попытался вырезать для матери лошадку из дерева в подарок. Что поделать, никогда он не был ловок в этом деле и ни время, ни усердная учеба, этого, увы, не исправили.

Впрочем, Кили был даже благодарен, потому что до сих пор помнил, как, попав тогда к Оину, с благоговением рассматривал развешанные под потолком травы, вдыхал их сладко-терпкий аромат и даже боли, а она была, потому что рану пришлось зашивать, почти не заметил. Следующие несколько дней он приходил сначала, чтобы Оин проверил, хорошо ли заживает рана, а потом и просто так. Садился в углу и наблюдал, как старик что-то растирает в ступке, смешивает, как одного за другим принимает пациентов и для каждого у него находилось доброе слово.

Казалось, Оин не обращал внимания на него, но однажды Кили обнаружил себя разбирающим травы и вслушивающимся в быстрое бормотание целителя, который объяснял ему для чего каждая из них предназначена. Шалфей – чтобы рану продезинфицировать (мудреное слово, Кили не сразу его запомнил); чабрец – от болей, да от кашля, а еще если вдруг зимой накатит что-то такое, от чего вдруг вся жизнь пустой покажется; душица – чтобы зубы не шатались; а лимонник при ушибах и… Да и много еще для чего, всего так сразу не упомнишь. Ну и конечно, каждую травку можно просто так, в еду. Чабрец, например, лучше нету в грибы, да если с мясом. Пахнет так, что язык проглотить можно.

Он тогда вот так, сидя в углу лазарета, пару недель провел, это точно. Торин поначалу даже радовался, что племянник шебутной нашел себе занятие, а то все носило-носило по Горе, от оружейной мастерской до ювелирной, нигде приткнуться не мог. Правда, где-то через полгода, когда стало ясно, что уходить от Оина Кили не собирается, его радость пошла на спад, постепенно превратившись в раздражение и злость. И его можно было понять. Ну разве дело это для будущего наследника трона, копаться в ранах и лечить болячки? Да и еще и травы эти. Кили часто казалось, что дядю куда сильнее раздражает то, что он роется в земле, и совсем не для того, чтобы отыскать новый красивый драгоценный камень, который занял бы достойное место в сокровищнице, а из-за каких-то глупых травок, непонятно зачем нужных. Но, что поделать, ни драгоценности, ни золото Кили никогда не интересовали.

Наверное, ему повезло, тогда была жива мама и она не переставала повторять Торину, что в том, чем занимается Кили нет ничего плохого, наоборот, одна польза. Целителей у гномов никогда не было много и когда придет срок Оину, что тогда делать? Звать кого-то из эльфов или людей? Дядя на эти слова хмурился и молчал, но донимать Кили на некоторое время переставал. А потом пришел большой мор.

Кили вздохнул. Вспоминать то, что тогда случилось ему хотелось еще меньше, чем бесконечные придирки дяди.

Извилистый коридор под Горой, наконец, закончился, в лицо пахнуло разогретыми на солнце травами и чистой водой. Кили на миг зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и удовлетворенно кивнул. Он не ошибся, еще день и можно будет собирать душицу. Это хорошо, потому что запасы ее почти закончились, он даже думал, что придется отправляться на рынок в Дэйл и покупать у людей, чего он делать не любил.

Сбросив на землю мешок, Кили осторожно, стараясь не помять травы, прошел в дальний уголок огорода, где вот уже который год пытался вырастить полынь. Странная трава, от одного аромата которой становилось легко на душе, нормально расти никак не желала. Оин говорил, что чтобы набрать силу ей нужны степи, а вовсе не каменистый горный склон, но Кили все равно верил, что у него получится. И в этот раз полынь почти сдалась, дала несколько крепких кустиков.

Улыбаясь, Кили осторожно погладил мягкие листики, поднес пальцы к носу и с наслаждением вдохнул пряный аромат. Все у него получится, и пусть Торин даже не думает, что ради короны он откажется от этого, пусть лишает наследства, как грозил недавно, ничего.

«Твое предназначение – занять после меня трон», - как наяву услышал снова Кили, поморщился, и неожиданно насторожился.

Его огородик располагался на одном из немногочисленных пологих склонов Горы, пригодных для выращивания чего бы то ни было (не то чтобы гномы часто этим занимались, предпочитая покупать все необходимое у людей в Дэйле). Поодаль протекала быстрая, хоть и неглубокая, речка с холодной чистой водой, но самым большим достоинством этого места была его отдаленность. Его отыскал еще Оин, всю жизнь предпочитавший уединение, а Кили не стал ничего менять. Он иногда со смехом вспоминал, как, поначалу, скучал, и как потом, неожиданно для самого себя, начал ценить возможность побыть в одиночестве хотя бы здесь. Да, до участка было довольно долго добираться, но это было и к лучшему, потому что тут он уж точно не рисковал никого встретить.

Ну, по крайней мере, не встречал до этих пор, потому что звук, который до него донесся, совершенно точно был смехом. Легкий, он рассыпался точно бисер, и почти сразу же повторился. Кили вскинулся, завертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто так нагло вторгся в его владения, но никого не увидел. Хмурясь, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, к речке, остановился, прислушался, но больше ничего не услышал. Неужто показалось?

Точно отвечая на его мысли, смех раздался снова. Кили, начиная злиться, сжал кулаки, снова шагнул вперед, поднял голову, собираясь потребовать, чтобы незваный гость или гостья немедленно показались, но не успел. Забывшись, он слишком близко подошел к воде, ступил, не заметив, на скользкие камни, поскользнулся и испуганно вскрикнул, потеряв равновесие. Взмахнув руками, Кили попытался было удержать равновесие, мгновенно позабыв и о смехе, и о своем недовольстве, но ничего не вышло. Ноги разъехались и Кили с громким плюхом упал, ударился виском о коварно спрятавшийся в потоке камень, и потерял сознание. Еще миг он лежал на боку, а потом вода перевернула тело лицом вниз.

\- Ну вот, и зачем так делать? – укоризненно спросил строгий голос.

Если бы Кили мог слышать то, что происходило над ним, он бы сразу узнал опять раздавшийся веселый смех.

\- Ну так ведь забавно ж было.

\- Это было не забавно, а глупо, мы не должны себя выдавать, ты же знаешь, брат.

\- Знаю. Уходим?

\- Подожди.

По травам что-то легонько прошелестело, всплеснула вода и плеча бесчувственного Кили коснулась рука.

\- Эй, ты там жив?

\- Да вроде бы дышит, нет?

\- Разве люди могут дышать водой?

\- А разве он человек?

\- А гномы могут?

\- Если честно, я не помню. Я так давно их не встречал.

В ответ раздалось согласное хмыканье, а в следующий миг Кили перевернули и рывком вытащили на берег.

\- Кажется, все-таки нет. Эй, перестань!

Если бы Кили сейчас пришел в себя и открыл глаза, то решил бы, что слишком сильно ударился головой, потому что того, что он увидел бы, просто не могло существовать. Никак.

В воздухе, весело смеясь, носились друг за другом две змеи. Точнее, змея. Кили бы сразу понял это по их лицам. Длинные хвосты белого и ярко-зеленого цветов, извивались высоко над травами, заставляя те гнуться. Белый змей был быстрее и сильнее своего тонкого собрата и вскоре догнал его, схватил в объятия, закружил, поднимаясь все выше и выше, а потом с торжествующим криком понесся к земле.

\- Хватит, ну хватит! – задыхаясь от смеха, крикнул зеленый и свободное падение прекратилось, вновь превратившись в полет.

Оба змея, смеясь и всхлипывая, повалились на берег речушки, и белый, извернувшись, заглянул в лицо Кили, вдруг став очень серьезным.

\- Красивый, - прошептал он, протянул руку и так осторожно коснулся щеки Кили, будто боялся разбудить. – Я еще никогда не видел такого красивого гнома.

\- Да ты вообще ни одного не видел, - весело возразил его собрат.

\- Видел, - возразил белый. – Но они уродливы, бородатые и думают лишь о золоте и камнях, о том, как бы набить мошну. Я не хочу видеть такое. А этот… этот другой. Видишь, он травник.

\- Это еще ни о чем не говорит, - отозвался его друг, подпер голову рукой и взмахнул хвостом. – Вполне возможно, он выращивает эти травы на продажу или приходит сюда, а потом идет в свои копальни.

\- Нет, - покачал головой белый змей, не отрывая взгляда от лица Кили. – Я чувствую, что это не так.

\- Ах, ты чувствуешь? – хмыкнул зеленый и ткнул друга под ребра. – Скажи еще, что влюбился.

К его огромному удивлению и тревоге белый змей промолчал, и все также продолжал смотреть на слабо дышащего гнома, лежащего рядом с ними.

\- Ты понимаешь… - начал было он и белый вдруг зло дернул чешуей на хвосте. Когда он так делал, это значило, что возражать ему бесполезно.

\- Знаю я все.

Зеленый змей лишь тяжело вздохнул и повалился на спину, подложив руки под голову. Кажется, следующие несколько недель будут для них обоих очень веселыми. Сколько раз ему придется повторить, что гном змее не пара? Впрочем, это, конечно же, пройдет, потому что нельзя не понимать, что одна лишь разница в возрасте (им-то обоим уже по паре тысячелетий, гному не догнать, как бы не старался) и опыте играет против них. Не говоря уже о том, что ни один уважающий себя змей просто не согласится быть рядом со столь грубым и алчным созданием. Века дружбы остались далеко позади, а память этих существ столь коротка, что они о них уже и не помнят, и не поверят, если рассказать. Да и зачем бы?

\- Мне кажется, он добрый, - вдруг услышал он и встрепенулся. Пора было все это заканчивать.

\- Нам пора, - твердо сказал он, взлетая. – Он скоро придет в себя и вовсе не нужно, чтобы в этот момент мы были рядом.

\- Да, ты прав, - рассеянно отозвался белый змей и аккуратно коснулся рассеченного виска Кили. – Надеюсь, ему будет не слишком больно.

\- Если он действительно травник, то поможет сам себе, - резче, чем собирался, отозвался зеленый змей.

\- Конечно, - согласился белый, дернулся было взлететь, но снова остановился и, прежде чем сам успел осознать, что собирается делать, наклонился и поцеловал гнома.

Губы у того оказались теплыми и мягкими, прикасаться к ним было удивительно приятно, так что белый змей на долгий миг замер, наслаждаясь необычным и таким сладким, ощущением, и только изумленное восклицание за спиной заставило его оторваться от Кили и выпрямиться.

\- Так он быстрее придет в себя, - старательно не глядя на друга, пробормотал он.

\- Ну, конечно, - пробормотал тот, подхватил его под руку и увлек уже не сопротивляющегося белого змея за собой в Горы.

Как раз вовремя, потому что буквально спустя мгновение Кили зашевелился, застонал и с трудом сел, коснулся головы и вскрикнул от боли. Он помнил, как поскользнулся на камнях, как упал в воду, но почему сейчас он лежит почти у самого огорода? Как ему удалось выбраться? Кто ему помог? Кили очень смутно помнил смех и чье-то присутствие. Показалось или нет? Но если нет, то почему его спаситель не остался рядом, почему не привел в себя? Может быть он побежал за помощью?

Вот только что-то подсказывало Кили, что это не так. Он рассеянно коснулся пальцами губ, глядя в сторону высоких острых пиков Горы, облизнулся, чувствуя на языке странный терпкий, чуть горьковатый вкус. Что это? Что-то странно знакомое, но сейчас Кили никак не мог припомнить. Да и сил, если честно не было, тело потряхивало то ли от запоздалого страха, то ли от возбуждения, и ему с трудом удалось подняться на ноги. Счастье еще, что душицу собирать только завтра, а то хорош он был бы, напортачив сегодня.

Колени дрожали и подкашивались, но Кили заставил себя сделать несколько шагов и с удовлетворением почувствовал, что приходит в себя. Осталось только смыть кровь, что все еще продолжала сочиться из раны на виске, да просушить одежду. Он, правда, не собирался сегодня надолго тут задерживаться, но что поделать, раз так вышло. В таком виде в Горе не покажешься, тут же донесут дяде, а нарываться еще на одну лекцию о том, что он занимается глупостями, а может, после сегодняшнего, и на откровенный запрет заниматься целительством, Кили вовсе не хотелось. Поэтому, неторопливо, стараясь не выронить из все еще вздрагивающих рук огниво, он развел костер, разложил возле него промокшие вещи и решил, что раз уж так вышло, хорошенько выспаться. Скоро сборы и обработка трав станут занимать полный день и часть ночи, нужно набраться сил, ведь и гномы, бегущие за помощью, никуда не денутся.

Кили быстро вытер кровь, наложил мазь, чтобы обезопасить рану от заражения, и с наслаждением растянулся на теплой земле. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдыхал аромат трав, чувствуя, как все сильнее расслабляется тело, как уходят испуг и усталость. А когда, наконец, уснул, то снова ощутил на своих губах мягкое и прохладное прикосновение.


	3. Глава 2

Кили стоял, опираясь руками о стол и бездумно пялился на разложенные на нем пучки трав. После случившегося на речке прошло уже несколько дней, но он никак не мог окончательно прийти в себя и окончательно обо всем забыть. Будто бы что-то не давало. Сначала он решил, что дело в странном любопытстве. Ну кто-то же его спас? Сам бы он вряд ли бы выбрался. Но почему же тогда его спаситель решил остаться неизвестным и почему же так сильно ноет сердце, будто бы он потерял нечто важное. Кили изо всех сил напрягал память, но ничего не мог вспомнить. Только легкий звонкий смех, рассыпающийся по горному склону, а еще короткий, но такой сладкий поцелуй. Но уж это ему точно померещилось. Какой еще поцелуй? На самом деле, ничего, конечно, не было.

\- И спасся я сам, - пробормотал Кили, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая за спину собранные в хвост волосы.

Что-то, конечно, с ним случилось, но, скорее всего, имело самое простое объяснение. И он его обязательно отыщет, а пока пора было приступать к работе. Скоро, оглянуться не успеешь, наступит осень, а с ней придут привычные, но оттого не менее неприятные, болезни, и гномы, жаждущие облегчения кашля и заложенных носов, выстроятся у его дверей, и окажется, что запасы подходят к концу, едва начавшись. Именно так все и будет, если прямо сейчас не перестать мечтать и не поработать хорошенько.

Конечно, Кили вовсе не опасался нехватки лекарств. Даже если он ничего не станет делать, запасов хватит, минимум до следующего лета, просто свежее всегда лучше, это все знают. Да и такие мысли обычно неплохо помогали ему настроиться на рабочий лад. Вот только сегодня он почему-то лишь сильнее загрустил. Неужели, единственное, на что он способен – это лечить сопливые носы? Не может такого быть! Кили знал, что в своем деле он мастер. Когда-то Оин одобрительно говорил, что еще немного и ученик превзойдет учителя. Может быть, немного преувеличивал, но с тех пор прошло много лет. Нет, Кили был уверен, что сумеет справиться с любой болезнью. Оин хорошо его выучил, а после ухода учителя он многому научился сам, по книгам, по разговорам с заезжими целителями. Он, в тайне от дяди, даже переписывался со знакомым эльфом из Зеленолесья и, пусть рецепты Перворожденных мало подходили для гномов, кое-что получилось почерпнуть и у них. Кили верил, что способен на многое и на несколько мгновений даже замечтался, как вылечит гномов Горы от какой-нибудь заболевания и станет знаменит и почитаем.

«О чем ты размечтался? – немедленно отрезвил его внутренний голос. – О небольшой эпидемии? И сколько же погибнет, прежде чем ты отыщешь лекарство? Ведь готовых рецептов не существует и ты это знаешь. Ты прекрасный целитель, никто не спорит просто потому, что ты вообще единственный. Но не таким ли был и Оин? И как, сумел он справиться с мором, в котором погибла твоя мать? Нет, не смог, и сам умер. Так как ты можешь надеяться совершить что-то большее, когда он знал намного тебя больше? Молись лучше Махалу, чтобы на твой век не выпало никакой эпидемии или просто неизвестной болезни».

Мысли были совершенно правильными, Кили это понимал, но помечтать все равно хотелось. Может, Торин прав? Может, ему стоило все-таки стать воином и тогда он бы уже давно покрыл себя славой в бою, и все ценили бы его, а дядя уважал? Вот только вспоминая, с какими ранами к нему приносили воинов, а еще их неуемный, постоянно ищущий схватки нрав, Кили понимал, что такой судьбы себе точно не хочет. Ну не для него это, особенно, если вспомнить, что единственное оружие, которым он сумел по-настоящему мастерски овладеть – это лук. С мечом он был куда менее ловок, а для топора слишком легок. Наверное, тогда, когда все это стало ясно, Торин окончательно в нем и разочаровался. Ведь лук, это абсолютно бессмысленное для хирда умение, там даже прикрывать воинов не нужно, в таких-то доспехах, какие изготавливают подгорные мастера.

Опять вздохнув, Кили кончиками пальцев коснулся рассыпанного на столе чабреца и слегка улыбнулся, когда его обоняния коснулся тонкий аромат. Настроение сразу стало лучше. Ну стоит ли жалеть о не случившемся, если здесь, в своем лазарете, он по-настоящему счастлив? Да, этого ему никогда не объяснить Торину, но тот, кажется, почти принял его выбор. По крайней мере, за последние несколько дней тот ни разу не заговорил о том, что его наследник сделал неправильный, недостойный, выбор.

\- Что же, пора приниматься за работу, - пробормотал Кили и встряхнулся.

Травы ждать не станут, пересушишь и они потеряют все свои целебные свойства, а он вовсе не для этого так трепетно ухаживал за ними все лето.

Вот только сегодня, кажется, звезды были не на его стороне, потому что он успел приготовить лишь несколько пилюль, успокаивающих желудок, когда услышал, как за спиной открывается дверь. Гномы были созданиями крепкими и, чтобы кто-то заболел летом, такого Кили на своей памяти почти не помнил. Другое дело, что мог случиться обвал, но Гора уже давно молчала. Тогда что?

Кили резко обернулся и с трудом подавил вздох.

\- Мой племянник снова заперся в своем подземелье.

Торин стоял на пороге заложив руки за богато расшитый пояс и свет лампы теплом переливался на золотых нитях, отбрасывал зайчиков на стены. Кили вспомнил, как в детстве пытался их ловить, как мечтал, что когда-нибудь обзаведется таким же, и едва подавил улыбку. Дядя вряд ли пришел сюда просто так, а значит, нужно быть внимательным.

\- Я не заперся, - сказал Кили в ответ, и чуть поклонился.

Очень вежливо, как всегда учили мама. Впрочем, он хорошо знал, что вежливость не спасет, если Торин пришел затеять очередную ссору.

\- Я обрабатываю травы.

\- Да, эти твои травы, - пробормотал Торин и неторопливо прошелся по комнате.

Кили внимательно следил за ним и вдруг с изумлением понял, что дядя, кажется, пришел с какой-то просьбой. Что у него могло случиться, учитывая, что он всегда отличался крепким здоровьем, Кили и предположить не мог, а поэтому решил подождать, пока Торин сам расскажет.

\- Урожай, я так погляжу, был хорош, - все также негромко проговорил Торин, глядя на травы, но, к счастью, не коснулся их, как того вдруг испугался Кили.

Никому, кроме целителя, нельзя трогать уже подготовленные ингредиенты, потому что лекарь касается их с благоговением, с верой в то, что когда они понадобятся, то обязательно помогут, а посторонний может только навредить. Но, прежде чем Кили успел сказать хотя бы слово, Торин отвернулся от стола и в упор взглянул на него.

\- До меня дошли слухи, что в последнее время ты очень рассеян, - сказал он и Кили удивленно захлопал глазами.

\- Это кто же такое сказал?

\- Например, Двалин, - не отводя от него пристального взгляда, ответил Торин. – Говорит, что вот уже пару дней ты ходишь, как околдованный, не отвечаешь на приветствия и вообще, ведешь себя так, будто находишься где-то очень далеко.

\- Ну, как видишь, я по-прежнему здесь, - попытался отшутиться Кили, но по скептическому выражению лица дяди понял, что получилось плохо.

\- Так в чем дело? – опять требовательно спросил тот. – Что с тобой происходит? Может… может, ты влюбился?

Горячая волна окатила Кили с ног до головы, и он от души понадеялся, что не слишком сильно покраснел. Впрочем, в полумраке комнаты это все равно было бы незаметно. Или заметно, учитывая, что взгляд Торина стал еще более пристальным, если такое вообще возможно.

Влюбился? Ну что же…

\- А я что, не имею права? – прищурившись, медленно спросил Кили.

\- Так значит, это правда? И кто же она?

К большому удивлению Кили, Торин говорил совершенно спокойно, и, кажется, совершенно не собирался читать ему лекцию о том, что неправильные отношения могут повредить репутации семьи. Впрочем, какая уж там репутация, если их и осталось-то всего двое – он, да дядя. Ну, еще Двалина, конечно, можно посчитать, тот, как никак дядькой ему приходится.

\- Кили?

Кили так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что Торин стоит прямо перед ним и взволнованно заглядывает ему в лицо. Чувствовать, что дядя беспокоится о нем было приятно, но очень непривычно, так что он едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.

\- Я… я в порядке, дядя, - как можно мягче отозвался он. – И тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я ни в кого не влюбился. Прости, если мое поведение в последние дни показалось кому-то странным, сам ведь знаешь, последние дни лета я собираю травы и готовлю лекарства. Времени отдыхать нет совсем. Наверное, переработал и… Вот.

\- Да, твоя работа, - пробормотал Торин и Кили сжался, ожидая очередной резкой отповеди, но Торин, все же, кажется, пришел не за этим, потому что не стал кричать, ругаться или требовать немедленно прекратить заниматься глупостями и найти себе замену, а только тяжело вздохнул и на миг сжал переносицу пальцами. Он выглядел при этом таким уставшим, что Кили, пожалуй, впервые, действительно осознал, сколько всего ему приходится тащить на своих плечах. Одни постоянные конфликты с Железными горами чего стоят. Хорошо еще, что уже давно не случалось войн.

\- Дядя, прости, - неожиданно вырвалось у Кили и Торин удивленно уставился на него. – Я должен был бы помогать тебе и…

\- А ты зарылся в свои травки и вовсе не собираешься брать на себя ответственность, - как-то очень мягко и необидно продолжил за него Торин.

\- Я… - вскинулся было Кили, но Торин вскинул ладонь, останавливая его.

\- Я пришел не за тем, чтобы тебя обидеть, - сказал он. – Ты еще молод, понимаю, и не до конца понимаешь важность ответственности перед своим народом. Помолчи, дай мне закончить. Я не собираюсь запрещать тебе заниматься тем, что тебе хочется. По крайней мере, пока. Но ты должен отдавать себе отчет в том, что даже если вдруг я решусь жениться и обзаведусь наследниками, ты все равно, всегда будешь старше и опытнее любого из них, а значит, хочешь ты того или нет, тебе придется им помогать и участвовать в жизни Эребора не только посредством своих пилюль.

\- А может, какой-нибудь из твоих наследников будет настолько умен, что ему не понадобится помощь? – не удержался от вопроса Кили.

\- Ум хорош, когда идет рука об руку с опытом, освободившись от пылкости молодости, - помолчав, ответил Торин.

Кили, не зная, что еще сказать, кивнул.

Несколько мгновений они молчали, а потом он все же решился задать вопрос, который мучил его вот уже некоторое время.

\- Так значит, ты решил жениться?

Торин слегка вздрогнул и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, вообще-то я решил подыскать невесту тебе.

\- Что? - Кили даже задохнулся от возмущения. – Я тебе не призовой конь, дядя!

\- Поосторожнее в выражениях, племянник.

Голос Торина стал холодным и колючим, и Кили умолк, прекрасно зная, что, когда дядя начинает говорить таким тоном, возражения бессмысленны.

\- Я не собираюсь жениться, - все же упрямо сказал он.

\- Я тебя и не заставляю, - по-прежнему холодно кивнул Торин. – Я собираюсь устроить большой праздник в честь наступления осени. На него будут приглашены несколько знатных семей с дочерьми на выданье. И я очень надеюсь, - выделил он голосом, - что ты изо всех сил постараешься познакомиться с ними. Речь не идет о том, чтобы устроить свадьбу прямо завтра, но ты должен начать определяться, Кили. Неважно, женюсь я или нет, но ты не должен провести свою жизнь в одиночестве, в окружении лишь трав. Тебе нужна семья.

Кили только вздохнул, кивая. Он прекрасно понимал, что в словах Торина есть резон и не собирался возражать. К тому же, их действительно осталось очень мало и если он не хочет, чтобы после его смерти трон Эребора перешел к какому-нибудь сумасшедшему кузену из железногорцев, стоит начать подыскивать жену. Какую-нибудь милую, спокойную и хозяйственную гному познатнее. Если повезет, она родит ему сына. А если повезет очень, то даже разделит его интересы в целительстве. Такое ведь случается, так почему бы и нет? Возможно, ему даже удастся ее полюбить. Да и, в конце концов, Торин прав, рано или поздно ему придется принять на себя ответственность не только за себя, не только за пациентов, но и за нечто куда большее. Зря, что ли, он гном из рода Дарина?

Вот только отчего-то при одной мысли о том, что здесь, в его комнатах, поселится кто-то кроме него, кого нужно будет любить, ласкать, с кем придется провести остаток жизни, у Кили сжалось сердце. Стало так больно, точно он что-то потерял, и теперь этого никогда не вернуть, будто не сдержал обещание. Прикусив губу, Кили опять кивнул, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, и увидел, как с облегчением улыбается Торин. Наверное, он ожидал куда более упорного сопротивления, вот только Кили не видел в этом смысла. Ведь он действительно обязан, дядя прав.

\- Выбирай внимательно и не спеши, я тебя не тороплю, - сказал тот напоследок, похлопал Кили по плечу, и вышел из комнаты.

Кили глубоко вздохнул, расслабил напряженные плечи и, почувствовав, как дрожат колени, опустился на стул. Что же, разговор прошел не так уж и плохо, пусть и повернул слегка не в ту сторону, но выбирать не приходится. Да пока ничего и не случилось. Осенний праздник состоится не раньше, чем через пару недель, а за это время он успеет и приготовить лекарства, и окончательно смириться с тем, что нужно будет сделать.

\- Выберу блондинку, - вслух сказал Кили, невесело рассмеялся и зачем-то коснулся пальцами губ, на которых на миг вдруг появился смутно знакомый горьковатый вкус.

Он посидел еще несколько мгновений, а потом поднялся, от души потянулся и принялся за работу. Переживать и страдать время еще будет, а вот травы не ждут. Да еще надо бы наведаться на огородик, подготовить землю к следующему году, хорошенько полить. Будут, понятное дело, дожди, но Кили, как и Оин до него, считал, что чем больше усилий вложишь, тем охотнее земля тебе их вернет. Ему вовсе несложно притащить пару ведер воды из речки, если за это травы станут расти гуще, сделаются сильнее. Вон, та же полынь уже почти привыкла.

Мысли о деле привычно отвлекли Кили и совсем скоро он уже насвистывал, склонившись над столом. Ловкие руки так и мелькали, составляя смеси, смешивая лекарства, заготавливая их впрок. Поздней осенью и зимой никто нуждающийся в помощи не уйдет без нее, и, понимая это, Кили улыбался.

 


	4. Глава 3

Зеленый Змей или Ори, не слишком любил выбираться из подземелий. Здесь он родился, здесь проводил в последний путь родителей, здесь, еще в детстве, встретил своего единственного друга, Белого Змея, а для него, Фили. Они много времени проводили вместе, смеялись, играли, летали над склонами Горы и даже иногда спускались в долину. Нет, людей или гномов они не пугали, просто иногда оно само получалось и тогда оба, заливаясь смехом, скользили вверх по склонам и потом еще долго припоминали искаженные удивлением и страхом лица. Ори иногда даже жалел, что подобное происходило редко, всего пару раз за сотню лет, но Фили говорил, что это даже хорошо, так о них никто не будет вспоминать, не станет искать.

Фили вообще отличался редким здравомыслием и Ори восхищался этим (хотя пугались, что гномы, что люди, все равно забавно). Хотя, что уж, он восхищался многим в своем друге. Как красиво и плавно переливается его светлая чешуя, какое стройное у него тело, как сильны его руки, а хвост! Однажды Ори видел, как Фили ударом своего хвоста превратил в пыль камень. Ори так никогда не мог, пусть и не слишком об этом жалел. Просто рядом с Фили ему хотелось стать лучше, изящнее. Красивее. Возможно, только возможно, тогда произойдет то, что так и не случилось за все эти тысячи лет.  

Ори не отчаивался. Это даже хорошо, когда есть, чего ждать. Все-таки, жизнь Змея так длинна, что и заскучать можно, а иногда годы и века путаются, перемешиваются, и сложно сказать, что случилось вчера. Поэтому Ори не собирался переставать надеяться.

Вот только сейчас куда сильнее, чем надежду, он испытывал тревогу и страх. В последние несколько недель его друг слабо напоминал себя прежнего, спокойного и рассудительного. С губ Фили не сходила мечтательная улыбка и он много времени стал проводить снаружи, часто вблизи ворот Горы, страшно рискуя тем, что его кто-нибудь заметит. И все это из-за этого проклятого целителя! Гнома!! Ну, ладно бы еще эльф, те хотя бы в состоянии вспомнить, кто такие Великие Змеи Одинокой Горы, но гном?

Ори тяжело вздохнул и нервно дернул хвостом. Ну и угораздило же Фили спасти этого гнома. Зачем? Развлечься нормально не получилось, а теперь происходит что-то уж совсем непонятное. Если бы только он знал, что такое случится, то ни за что не предложил бы в то утро выбраться наружу. Но уж больно хорошая погода была, трудно было устоять. И что теперь? Теперь Фили сидит, совершенно по-идиотски улыбается и мечтает. Мечтает о том, чтобы еще раз встретить этого гнома! А это ведь недопустимо, невозможно. Они враги.

\- Нужно его отговорить, - пробормотал негромко Ори и неуверенно вздохнул.

Фили отличался завидным упрямством и всегда получал то, чего хотел. Сейчас он хотел гнома. И кто такой Ори, чтобы ему мешать?

\- Я – его друг, - пробормотал Ори уже увереннее.

Тяжесть на сердце стала немного легче, но до конца не исчезла. Впрочем, с дурными предчувствиями всегда так, Ори знал. В тот день, когда он потерял родителей, чувство было почти таким же сильным, но с пришедшим сроком ничего поделать было нельзя, а с Фили и его глупыми чувствами можно.

\- Он должен будет услышать меня, - сновав пробормотал Ори и медленно полетел в сторону небольшого отверстия, через которое они выбирались наружу.

Интересно, где искать Фили? Сначала он то и дело приходил к реке, где едва не утонул тот гном, но потом перестал, поняв, что уже не встретит его там. Неужели придется спускаться к Вратам? Ори не отличался большой храбростью и почувствовал, как волнами ходит чешуя при одной мысли о том, что придется это сделать. Там вечно столько народу и как только Фили не боится, что его заметят?

Ори осторожно высунул голову наружу и с облегчением обнаружил друга совсем рядом. Гору поливал первый, но далеко не последний осенний дождь, и Фили сидел, запрокинув голову, подставив лицо каплям. Змеи всегда любили небесную воду, от нее даже чешуя, казалось, становилась ярче, так что, заулыбавшись, Ори проскользнул сквозь отверстие между камнями и растянулся на спине рядом с Фили, подставив брюхо прохладному дождю.

\- Как хорошо, - с удовольствием выдохнул он, жмурясь.

\- Да, - тихо согласился Фили.

Они сидели, наслаждаясь дождем так долго, что Ори успел позабыть, зачем искал друга. Он и рад был бы вовсе не вспоминать, вот только Фили сделал это за него.

\- Я хочу его увидеть, - все также тихо сказал он и Ори не нужно было уточнять, о ком он говорит.

Некоторое время он молчал, кусая губы, а потом сел и повернулся к Фили.

\- Я мог бы сказать, что ты не должен этого делать, – со вздохом сказал он. – Но ты и сам это знаешь. Гномы, люди, эльфы – все они не для нас и, особенно, гномы. Мы враги и никто ничего с этим поделать не может. Что скажет твой гном, когда узнает о том, кто ты? Или ты не собираешься ему рассказывать?

Смущение, появившееся на лице Фили, все сказало за него. Ори только головой покачал.

\- Если ты не можешь быть откровенным с тем, кто тебе нравится, то зачем тогда все начинать? – мягко спросил он.

\- Потому, что он мне нравится, - пожал плечами Фили и как-то растерянно улыбнулся. – Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Внутри я словно парю.

\- Ты и так паришь, - перебил его Ори.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я, - не обиделся Фили.

\- Да, - не стал спорить Ори, только вздохнул. – Конечно, понимаю.

\- Мне хочется видеть его каждый день, прикасаться к нему, услышать, как он смеется, обнять его, поднять высоко в небо и показать, как красива Гора, если смотреть на нее сверху.

\- Думаю, этого делать точно не стоит, - подумав, сказал Ори. – И вообще. Если ты появишься в Горе в своем обычном обличье, то тебя убьют. Нужно… Ты еще не разучился оборачиваться?

Лицо Фили просветлело, он рассмеялся и крепко обнял Ори.

\- Точно! – воскликнул он, отстраняясь. – И как я мог позабыть об этом? Спасибо, друг.

\- Да не за что, - вздохнул Ори, грустно улыбаясь.

Кажется, сейчас он своими руками разрушил свое будущее. Хотя, может быть еще ничего у Фили и не получится.

\- Нужно потренироваться.

Бормотание, раздавшееся рядом, не дало Ори погрузиться в пучину самоуничижения за то, что он не желает Фили удачи. Старательно сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, он наблюдал за тем, как тот пытается превратиться, и какая-то его часть продолжала надеяться, что у друга все-таки не выйдет. Вот только когда это у Фили что-то не получалось? Ему удалось обратить хвост в ноги уже с пятой попытки. Правда, они оказались срощенными, но зато на них были ступни. У Ори же, который решил попробовать за компанию, не вышло и этого. Его хвост, казалось, вовсе не желал подчиняться воле владельца, а вот хлестнуть его по лицу или по камням, вызвав небольшой обвал, вполне. У Фили это вызывало лишь смех и у Ори, который всегда отличался переменчивым нравом, постепенно тоже поднялось настроение.

Смеясь и подкалывая друг друга, они продолжали тренироваться до самой темноты. Уже давно закончился дождь, а закатное небо стало темно-синим, а они все пытались и пытались. Обоим, в конце концов, удалось добиться того, чтобы их хвосты стали обычными ногами, но вот с тем, чтобы уверенно ходить все еще были проблемы. Впрочем, это было лишь делом практики. Уловить, как правильно держать равновесие и все будет в порядке.

Наконец, уставший и зевающий во весь рот Ори взмолился об отдыхе:

\- Ты так торопишься, словно у тебя назначено свидание, - с упреком проговорил он, падая на камни и превращая два дурацких отростка в привычный и удобный хвост. – Нет? Тогда еще будет время потренироваться.

Фили устало улыбнулся и сел с ним рядом, обхватив колени руками. Ори придвинулся ближе, ткнулся лбом ему в бок и вздохнул.

\- Мне кажется, что у меня не так-то много времени, - услышал он вдруг и изо всех сил постарался не вздрогнуть.

\- У тебя еще много веков впереди, - спокойно сказал он.

\- У меня – да, - ответил Фили. – А у него нет.

\- Потому что он – гном. И я уже говорил, что тебе всерьез стоит подумать, нужно ли это затевать. Он умрет так быстро, как бабочка машет крыльями.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Фили и пожал плечами. – Но я просто хочу… его.

\- Тогда ладно, - помолчав, ответил Ори. – Главное, постарайся не влюбляться, иначе будет трудно.

\- А если я уже влюбился? – тихо спросил Фили.

\- Тогда я не знаю, – также тихо сказал Ори. – Надеюсь, это не слишком больно?

\- Пока что это очень хорошо, - улыбнулся Фили. – Я как представлю, что увижу его, обниму…

\- Но только не сразу, - перебил его Ори.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты даже нее знаешь его имени! И вообще, если я правильно помню, гномам, прежде чем обниматься, нужно подружиться.

\- Тогда я постараюсь с ним подружиться, - решительно кивнул Фили.

\- Нужно выбрать подходящий момент, - подумав, продолжил Ори. – Ты же не можешь подойти к гному и сказать: «Привет, давай с тобой дружить».

\- Да? Ну, если ты так говоришь, тогда ладно.

Ори поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и задумался. Что-то он тут такое недавно слышал, пролетая по одному из коридоров Горы. Кажется, один гном разговаривал с другим о каком-то празднике, который должен был состояться совсем скоро. Обычно Ори не интересовался празднествами гномов, да и память Змей была такова, что сложно было сказать, не состоялся ли тот праздник еще в прошлом веке.

«Нет, не состоялся, - сам себе ответил Ори, старательно подавляя вздох. – Если уж он так хочет, пускай попробует. Все равно, много времени это не займет. К тому же, тот гном может скоро Фили надоесть. Он, конечно, красив, но…»

\- О чем ты задумался?

Голос Фили заставил Ори слегка вздрогнуть и тихонько зашипеть, выдавая нервозность. Опять! Он, всю жизнь отличавшийся полным спокойствием, уже второй раз за один день нервничает.

Фили, наверное, ощутил его смятение, потому что головы Ори вдруг коснулась мягкая ладонь.

\- Все будет в порядке.

Ори закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри тянет болью и странным, тяжелым предчувствием. Может быть, он не настоящий друг, раз решил помочь Фили? К чему приведет то, что тот собирается сделать? Ведь совершенно ясно, что ни во что хорошее это вылиться не может, а Фили потом будет страдать. Вот только отказать ему Ори никогда не мог, а потому открыл глаза и принялся рассказывать о празднике.

\- Я думаю, это самое лучшее время, чтобы познакомиться с этим гномом, - закончил он.

Фили с восторгом закивал:

\- Ты совершенно прав! – воскликнул он. – Отличная идея. Только нужно найти укромное местечко, где бы нам никто не помешал. Должна же быть у них какая-нибудь беседка, где мы сможем спокойно поговорить?

\- Должна, - подумав, согласился Ори. – Надо будет прийти на праздник пораньше и поискать, а потом ты останешься там, а я приведу к тебе твоего целителя.

\- Хороший план, - улыбнулся Фили и тут же встревожился. – Как ты думаешь, а я ему понравлюсь?

\- Ты не можешь ему не понравиться, - уверенно ответил Ори. – Это просто невозможно. Я знаю, что он, как только увидит тебя, сразу влюбится.

\- Было бы неплохо, - рассмеялся Фили, потянулся всем телом и только теперь заметил, что вокруг уже совсем темно. – Ох, Ори, друг мой, ты, наверное, очень устал. Пойдем внутрь, перед завтрашними тренировками нам обязательно надо хорошенько выспаться. А потом я попробую пробраться в Гору и поискать подходящее местечко.

\- Но мы же хотели… - заговорил было Ори, но тут же понял, что переубеждать Фили бесполезно. – Ты, главное, обернись и постарайся держать равновесие. Да, и ни с кем не разговаривай.

\- Я постараюсь, - кивнул Фили. – Мне никто и не нужен, кроме него.

\- Я знаю, - тихо отозвался Ори. – Это я на всякий случай. И не забудь выглядеть суровым и занятым. Эх, жаль, что у нас так мало драгоценных камней, а то можно было бы набить тебе карманы, чтобы, если что, ты говорил, что идешь к ювелиру. Хотя, парочку все равно нужно взять.

\- Неплохая идея, - подумав, согласился Фили. – Я, конечно, не собираюсь привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но бродить среди гномов с пустыми руками будет подозрительно. Правда, я не знаю, где у них ювелирные мастерские.

\- Да какая разница, все равно это для отвода глаз, - пожал плечами Ори.

\- Действительно. Спасибо тебе.

Фили вдруг опять обратился, гибко изогнулся всем телом и обнял Ори. От его тела шла приятная прохлада и тот невольно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.

\- Ты так мне помогаешь.

\- Я твой друг, - мягко отозвался Ори. – А друзья и должны помогать друг другу.

\- Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты только скажи, - отстраняясь, сказал Фили, заглядывая ему в глаза и Ори невольно заулыбался.

«То, чего я хочу, друг, ты мне дать не сможешь».

\- Идем, - прогоняя грустные мысли, сказал он, зевая. – Ужасно хочется спать, а ведь мне еще надо найти тебе подходящие камни.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Фили и два Змея, изящно изгибаясь в воздухе, проскользнули внутрь Горы.


	5. Глава 4

Подгорье светилось огнями. Изящные светильники свисали с потолка, расцвечивая цветными всполохами привычно мрачные каменные коридоры, сияли на носах маленьких лодочек, скользящих по водам искусственного подземного озера, сверкали в большом тронном зале, разукрашенном так богато, что еще немного золота и это показалось бы дурным тоном. Впрочем, гномы не эльфы, их вкус куда менее тонок, особенно, если не касается оружия.

\- Праздник! – весело шепнул на ухо Фили улыбающийся Ори.

\- Ага, - согласился тот, внимательно глядя по сторонам, и все сильнее чувствуя неуверенность.

Еще несколько дней назад он и не сомневался, что легко отыщет то, что так хочет, сновал между гномами, делая вид, что спешит по делам, и не забывал поглядывать по сторонам. Где-то – теперь так сложно было вспомнить где – он отыскал укромный уголок и от радости даже рассмеялся, представив, как заманит туда целителя. И где же это место сейчас? Так много народу сновало вокруг, что Фили не был уверен даже в том, что они с Ори идут в нужном направлении.

Ходить, кстати, Фили очень понравилось, особенно, когда он сообразил, что держать равновесие совсем несложно. Да и праздничные одежды оказалось создать вовсе не трудно, так что теперь они с Ори совершенно не выделялись из толпы пышно разряженных гномов. Может быть, их кафтаны и расшитые шелком пояса были не такими яркими, как у остальных, но очень красивыми и хорошо подогнанными (это для Змеев вообще оказалось не проблемой и Ори, смеясь, говорил, что им надо бы открыть швейную лавку). Синий для Фили, золотисто-коричневый для Ори. Оба остались довольны нарядами, хотя прямо сейчас Фили обращал на него ровно столько внимания, сколько на свою обычную чешую. Ему хотелось не похвастаться одеждой, а отыскать среди толпы гномов милого целителя. И все никак не получалось. Это немного огорчало.

\- Ну где же он? – в очередной раз печально вздохнул Фили, поняв, что принял за Кили совершенно не того гнома.

\- Понятия не имею, - бодро отвечал ему Ори. – Здесь их слишком много, может и вообще не найдем.

В его руке откуда-то взялось сначала карамельное яблоко, потом кусочки какого-то мяса, нанизанные на тонкую деревянную палочку, потом странного вида фрукт. Фили скептически следил за тем, как Ори все это поглощает и только головой качал.

\- Так ты скоро лопнешь, - уверенно сказал он, а Ори только рассмеялся с набитым ртом.

\- Неа, - он помотал головой, быстро прожевал и предложил: - Возьми лучше и сам попробуй. Между прочим, эта гномья еда очень вкусная.

\- Не хочу, - отказался было Фили, но Ори не стал его слушать, а, ухватив за рукав одного из уличных торговцев, сунул тому в руку мелкую монетку.

\- Держи.

Фили оглядел доставшееся ему яблоко на палочке и уставился на Ори.

\- Откуда у тебя деньги?

\- А ты уже позабыл про несколько больших сундуков в дальней пещере? – улыбнулся тот. – Я стряхнул с них пыль, пока ты пытался найти место для свидания со своим целителем и нашел вот это.

Он покрутил рукой, с зажатой в пальцах монетой и опять довольно улыбнулся. Фили ничего не стал на это говорить, просто тяжело вздохнул, еще раз оглядел яблоко и неуверенно лизнул его.

\- А вкусно, - с удивлением сказал он спустя миг, уже жадно облизывая яблоко.

\- А я тебе говорил, - довольно кивнул Ори и схватил его за руку. – Гляди, там, кажется, гонки на лодках!

Он потащил за собой Фили и оба стали пробиваться сквозь плотную толпу, и скоро остановились у высокого кованого парапета, за которым текла бурная река. Пещера, в которой проходило празднество, была огромной, потолок терялся где-то очень высоко, создавая иллюзию неба, а искусно прорубленные воздуховоды наполняли пространство свежим воздухом. Фили на мгновение позволил себе прикрыть глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением прохлады на лице, представляя себя на склоне Горы, на берегу самой настоящей, свободной от гнета каменных склонов, реки.

Впрочем, здесь тоже было не так уж плохо. Подземная вода была бурной и маленькие лодочки с косыми парусами развивали довольно большую скорость. Гномы воплями подбадривали своих друзей и Фили с Ори с удовольствием присоединились к общим выкрикам.

-  За кого болеем-то? – спросил Фили, склонившись к уху друга.

\- А ты еще не заметил? – удивился тот и ткнул пальцем куда-то вперед.

Фили мгновение никак не мог разобрать, о чем Ори говорит, но в следующий миг его точно горячей волной обдало. В одной из лодок он увидел своего целителя. Сидя на корме, тот сосредоточенно управлял маленькой посудинкой и так ловко лавировал, что вот-вот должен был вырваться вперед. Ему мешала лишь одна, довольно большая лодка, которой управлял крупный лысый гном весьма сурового вида.

\- Нет, ну ты посмотри! – недовольно пробормотал Фили, увидев, что тот в очередной раз перекрыл его лекарю дорогу. – Я тебе покажу.

Опустить в воду длинный хвост было делом одного мгновения, а в следующий миг лодка здоровяка подлетела в воздух от сильного удара в дно. Гномы вокруг ахнули, но никто так и не понял, что же произошло.

\- Наверное, на камень наткнулся, - проговорил рядом кто-то и Фили, уже успевший втянуть хвост обратно, довольно улыбнулся.

Здоровяк вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и ударил кулаком по воде. Впрочем, он мог злиться сколько угодно – лодочка целителя была уже далеко, а его собственная стала грудой обломков, не собрать.

\- Ну как тебе? Правда, он смешон, такой мокрый?

Фили повернулся к Ори и с изумлением увидел, как тот, приоткрыв рот, смотрит на барахтающегося в воде гнома. Так пристально, что даже про очередное яблоко позабыл.

\- Эй, ты чего?

Ори вздрогнул, перевел на Фили мечтательный взгляд и спросил:

\- Ты видел, какие у него мышцы? Всю жизнь о таких мечтал. Вот бы… потрогать.

Фили едва удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться, но вместо этого ухватил Ори за руку и потащил прочь из толпы. Нужно было поторопиться, если он хотел отыскать Кили.

\- Мы должны успеть, - твердил он тяжело вздыхающему Ори. – А потом, если захочешь, мы отыщем твоего… Как его зовут, кстати?

\- Я слышал, как в толпе его называли Двалин, - опять вздохнул и восхищенно улыбнулся Ори. – Прекрасное имя, правда? А твоего целителя, между прочим, зовут Кили. Я разобрал, что кричали вокруг.

\- Я слышал, - улыбнулся Фили, таща Ори за собой. – У него очень красивое имя. Ой! Так вот она где!

Беседка, которую он искал сегодня целый день, совершенно неожиданно обнаружилась у них на пути. Точнее, немного в стороне, потому что – и как Фили мог об этом забыть? – стояла на сваях посередине речки, соединенная с твердой землей мостками. Теперь Фили вспомнил, как сам себе говорил, что это место будет самым удачным для первой встречи с Кили, потому что здесь им никто не помешает и они смогут спокойно поговорить.

\- Ну, хорошо, что мы пошли в эту сторону, - заявил Ори, дожевывая яблоко. – Наверное, я тоже приведу сюда Двалина.

\- Только попробуй, - Фили так разозлился, что невольно выпустил клыки. – Это место только наше с Кили.

\- Но вы еще даже здесь не встречались ни разу! – обиделся Ори.

\- Скоро встретимся, - буркнул Фили, подталкивая его вперед. – Давай, иди, найди его и приведи ко мне. А я буду ждать в беседке.

\- И как я, интересно, должен это сделать? – удивился Ори. – Использовать магию?

\- Не вздумай, - резко перебил его Фили. – Если кто-то из них почувствует, живыми мы не уйдем.

\- Не надо считать меня дураком, - в тон ему ответил Ори. – Я сам это знаю. В конце концов, это мои родители погибли случайно себя выдав.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Фили, опуская голову. – Пожалуйста, приведи ко мне Кили. Мне кажется, что я вот-вот умру от нетерпения, если не увижу его.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Ори. – Иди и жди там, в беседке. Я постараюсь поскорее.

Фили просиял и бросился по скрипучим мосткам в беседку. Ори же грустно поглядел на палочку от яблока, оставшуюся в руке, и отправился искать Кили.

Он был уверен, что это будет несложно. Ведь тот победитель, а значит, должен делать сейчас все, что им полагается – принимать награды и почести, может, даже какой-нибудь дурацкий кубок, который потом будет стоять у него на каминной полке. Ори плохо представлял себе, что такое каминная полка, но память уверенно подсовывала именно это слово.

Ори шел по течению реки, в ту сторону, куда она должна была унести Кили, но нигде на берегу не видел его следов – толп гномов, приветствующих победителя и жаждущих его внимания. Чем дальше он шел, тем сильнее сомневался, что выбрал нужное направление. Но где он ошибся, неужели нужно было куда-то свернуть, а он не заметил? Да нет, скорее вода далеко унесла целителя.

\- Тебе все равно придется делать выбор! – вдруг донесся до него громкий выкрик.

\- Но не сегодня! – раздался в ответ не менее громкий возглас и прямо на Ори, едва не сбив того с ног, вылетел Кили.

\- Ага, вот он где, - отшатнувшись в сторону, обрадовался Ори и, развернувшись, бросился следом.

Кили бегал быстро, но от Змея ему, понятное дело, было не скрыться, так что Ори совсем скоро нагнал его и побежал рядом.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он и невольно нахмурился, увидев, что Кили, совершенно точно, злится и расстроен. – Что случилось? Ты, вроде бы, выиграл гонку.

\- Выиграл, - не останавливаясь, кивнул Кили. – Только это ему все равно.

\- Родственники? – понимающе спросил Ори и Кили кивнул. – Бывает.

\- Ну не хочу я жениться, - с тоской проговорил Кили и вдруг остановился, оперся о стену и тяжело вздохнул. Правда, насколько мог понять Ори, к сбитому дыханию этот вздох не имел никакого отношения.

\- Так не женись, - пожал он плечами, искренне не понимая, в чем проблема.

Среди Змей никогда не практиковались обязательные браки, но как-то так получалось, что ни одна из Змей не оставалась без пары. Да, бывало, что пары складывались однополые, но этому никто не противился, видя в случившемся лишь желание Судьбы.

\- Дядя хочет, чтобы я продлил наш род, - грустно отозвался Кили. – Говорит, что потомки Дарина не могут не оставить после себя наследников. При этом он сам, правда, жениться вовсе не хочет!

\- Несправедливо, - подумав, сказал Ори.

\- И я так думаю, - отозвался Кили.

Он оперся спиной о стену, прикрыл глаза и сполз на землю. Ори, немного подумав, уселся рядом, подобрав под себя ноги.

\- Ты сказал, - осторожно начал он, - что ты из рода Дарина. Это значит, что ты племянник узбада Горы?

\- Да, - кивнул Кили, не открывая глаз.

\- Вот угораздило-то, - тихонько прошептал Ори.

На какое-то мгновение он почти решился уйти, сказать Фили, что не нашел целителя. Вот только, что делать потом? Фили упрям, он будет искать того, кто запал ему в сердце. И как тогда быть? Прекрасным вариантом станет собраться и покинуть Гору навсегда, но такой поступок требует серьезного обоснования. Ори вздохнул, поерзал, прикусил губу, но все же решил отложить его на потом. В конце концов, еще ничего страшного не случилось, а он еще не встретился с Двалином.

И все же, род Дарина – это очень серьезно. Фили-то, без сомнения, будет все равно, но Ори хорошо помнил, что именно в этом роду всегда рождались те, кто мог чуять магию Великих Змей, кто охотился на них веками. Ори помнил, как алчны до драгоценностей они были и не мог поверить, что сидит сейчас рядом с одним из этого рода. Он, аккуратно, стараясь делать это незаметно, выпустил кончик хвоста и Кили рядом тут же раскрыл глаза.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил он настороженно, схватив Ори за руку.

\- Что? – испуганно пискнул тот, мгновенно пряча хвост и проклиная себя за то, что вообще решился на эту дурацкую авантюру.

\- Показалось, - помолчав, ответил Кили и отпустил его руку.

\- Послушай…

Ори запнулся было, но потом решил, что терять ему все равно нечего. Фили ему не переупрямить, а значит остается лишь отдаться на волю Судьбы.

\- Один мой друг хочет с тобой познакомиться, - негромко сказал он, развернувшись к Кили.

\- Друг? – нахмурился тот и вздохнул. – Или подруга? Если подруга, то, поверь, этих девушек мне на сегодня более чем хватило. Дядя приказал мне выбрать себе невесту, и я даже не был против, пока не увидел этих «красавиц». Кажется, единственное их достоинство – знатный род и туго набитый кошелек.

\- А разве вы не богаты? – удивился Ори.

\- В том-то и дело! – воскликнул Кили, стискивая его руку изо всех сил, так что Ори не удержался от вскрика. - Ой, прости. Мы богаты, да, пусть даже дядя и считает, что лишняя пара монет никогда не помешает. Но подсовывать мне уродин… Представляешь, среди них даже не было ни одной блондинки!

\- Тебе нравятся светловолосые? – спросил Ори, мимо воли расплываясь в улыбке, вспомнив цвет волос Фили.

\- Дело не в этом, хотя да, - ответил Кили. – Просто все эти девушки… Красота еще ладно, но то, как они передо мной лебезили… Я не смогу жить с такой каждый день. Я с ума сойду! В общем, скажи своей подруге, что я вовсе не хочу ее обидеть, но встречаться с ней точно не стану.

\- Я ведь уже сказал тебе – это не подруга, это мой друг, - мягко рассмеялся Ори. – Его зовут Фили, и ты до глубины души поразил его своим умением ходить на лодке. Мы приехали в Гору издалека и никогда ничего подобного не видели. Именно поэтому Фили и захотел с тобой познакомиться. Поверь, на твою руку он вовсе не претендует.

«Пока», - закончил про себя Ори и встал.

\- Ну что, окажешь моему другу честь?

Глядя на Кили сверху вниз, он протянул руку и тот, поколебавшись, принял ее.


	6. Глава 5

Заметив, что вот уже некоторое время нервно расхаживает по беседке, Фили усилием воли заставил себя остановиться и уставился в темную бурную воду. Первый раз за все время, что он мечтал встретиться с Кили, ему пришло в голову, что, быть может, он зря это затеял. Ведь Ори совершенно прав, они оба из разных миров, вместе быть у них вряд ли получится. И дело не только в сроках жизни. Кили – гном, он обязательно возненавидит Фили, когда узнает, кто он такой. Но отступить, сдаться, когда уже почти добился своего совсем немыслимо.

«Пока что я еще ничего не добился, - сам себе возразил Фили. – Ори еще не отыскал Кили, не привел его сюда, а значит, я вполне могу просто уйти».

\- А вот это уже будет трусостью, - вслух сказал он и вздохнул.

Река под ногами забурлила насмешливо, но Фили не собирался обращать на это внимания.

\- Но я могу просто попробовать, - тихо и неуверенно пробормотал он. – Ведь он еще может мне не понравиться и тогда все решится само.

Он знал, что обманывает себя, но так становилось спокойнее.

\- Я имею право на попытку, - уже увереннее сказал он и выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул влажный подгорный воздух, пахнущий, отчего-то, цветами.

Гномы постарались, устраивая праздник, отовсюду лился яркий свет, сверкала драгоценная мозаика, вделанная в стены пещеры, блестел даже потолок и Фили не мог не признать, что впечатление эта красота производит ошеломляющее. С другой стороны, он все равно считал, что потрошить Гору так, как делали это гномы – неправильно. Да, сейчас все эти ограненные и отполированные камни играют множеством красок, но они мертвы. Для этого ли они были созданы, чтобы стать куском настенного украшения?

\- Ну, по-хорошему, я не знаю, для чего кто был создан, - проговорил Фили, не отрывая взгляда от панно напротив беседки, изображающего гнома в дорогих доспехах, убивающего гигантского дракона. – Но уж точно не для этого.

От картины у него вдруг по телу побежала дрожь и какое-то странное, неприятное предчувствие наполнило сердце.

\- Я должен уйти, пока не поздно, - решительно сказал он, развернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с тем, кого так сильно жаждал увидеть последние несколько недель.

Кили, удивленный столь резким движением, отшатнулся и удивленно заморгал, и Фили вдруг отчетливо понял, что никуда он не уйдет, просто потому, что не может. Ноги его точно приросли к деревянному полу беседки и не желали больше подчиняться своему хозяину. А он и не был против, потому что единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось – бесконечно смотреть на Кили.

Ну и поговорить тоже можно. Вот только Фили никак не мог придумать, о чем.

\- Что же, - нарушил тишину Ори, - я пойду? Хочу попробовать найти того здоровяка, что проиграл тебе, Кили.

\- Его зовут Двалин, - негромко ответил тот, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Фили.

\- Я помню, - хихикнул Ори. – Кили из рода Дарина.

Фили вздрогнул, услышав это именование, перевел взгляд на Ори и увидел, что тот кивает ему из-за плеча Кили. Улыбки у него на лице больше не было и Фили хорошо понимал почему. Род Дарина – это так серьезно, что лучше не связываться. Это Дарин когда-то, движимый алчностью, решил, что Змеи мешают ему завладеть всеми сокровищами Горы, потому что желают оставить их себе, и начал охоту. Его потомки продолжили. Это длилось до тех пор, пока немногие уцелевшие Змеи и не скрылись так глубоко в Горе, что постепенно стали лишь легендой.

И вот теперь один из них стоит прямо перед Фили.

«Но я вовсе его не боюсь, - со странным весельем подумал вдруг Фили. – Если я захочу, то обниму его так крепко, что переломаю все кости, отомщу за предков».

Вот только он не был уверен, что действительно хочет это делать.

\- Так я вас оставлю? – немного обеспокоенно спросил Ори.

\- Иди, ищи своего Двалина, - рассмеялся Фили и увидел, как расслабился друг, а потом, улыбнувшись в ответ, развернулся и выскочил из беседки, только подошвы громко простучали по мосткам.

\- Итак, ты хотел меня увидеть? – нарушил воцарившееся было молчание Кили.

Фили медленно кивнул.

\- Твой друг сказал, что вам понравились гонки, - продолжал Кили.

\- Да, понравились, - ответил Фили. – Ты красиво выиграл.

Кили почесал в затылке, пожал плечами, неловко улыбнулся и признался:

\- Если честно, я не понимаю, как так получилось. Обычно Двалин всегда выигрывает, но тут… И откуда там взялся камень? Хорошо еще, что никто не пострадал.

\- Кроме лодки, - улыбнулся Фили и с радостью увидел, что Кили улыбается в ответ.

\- А откуда вы приехали? – полюбопытствовал он.

\- О, издалека, - неопределенно махнул рукой Фили. – В наших краях не так много воды, чтобы мы могли устраивать подобные развлечения.

Кили нахмурился, раздумывая, а потом кивнул:

\- Да, я слышал о гномьих поселениях на юге. Кажется, именно так там плетут косы.

Фили смущенно подергал себя за косичку, пожал плечами, хотел было сказать, что плетется так просто для удобства, но не успел, потому что Кили продолжил:

\- Оттуда далековато добираться, насколько я помню. Вы привезли что-то на продажу?

Фили сначала хотел отказаться, но потом вдруг вспомнил про те несколько драгоценных камней, что Ори заставил его сунуть в карман на всякий случай и кивнул.

\- Вот, смотри.

Не зная, зачем, он запустил руку в карман, вытащил один и, даже не посмотрев, какой именно, протянул Кили. А тот опустил глаза и громко ахнул. На взгляд Фили, ничего особенного в камне не было, самый обыкновенный берилл, может быть отличающийся только прозрачностью и размером. Впрочем, в сундуке были и побольше.

\- Можно?

В голосе Кили звучало столько благоговения, что Фили едва не рассмеялся, но сдержался и только кивнул, разрешая взять берилл. Он ожидал, что ему будет неприятно наблюдать, как Кили трогает и ощупывает камень, вглядывается в его прозрачную глубину, как по-хозяйски осматривает, пытаясь найти недостатки. Но в движениях гнома не было ни намека на алчность или желание немедленно расколоть камень, чтобы использовать для очередной глупой поделки, только внимание, и Фили постепенно успокоился. Он с удовольствием смотрел, как ловкие пальцы крутят берилл, как Кили улыбается и довольно качает головой, а когда тот протянул ему камень обратно, сделал то, чего сам от себя не ожидал.

\- Оставь себе, - сказал он и остолбенел от собственных слов.

Кили тоже застыл, удивленно хлопая глазами, и, наверное, только поэтому не заметил удивления Фили.

\- Нет, что ты, я не могу, - отказался он и снова попытался сунуть камень в руки Фили, но тот отступил на шаг и замотал головой.

\- Я настаиваю. Будем считать это знаком дружбы между нашим и вашим поселениями.

\- Тогда ты должен подарить камень моему дяде, - возразил Кили.

\- Я дарю его тому, кому хочу, - упрямо сказал Фили. – Ты очень обидишь меня отказом.

Кили снова взглянул на камень, потому, неуверенно, на Фили, но, наконец, кивнул и спрятал берилл в карман.

\- Только… - Фили запоздало спохватился, но все же решил закончить. – Пожалуйста, не раскалывай его, хорошо?

\- Что ты, такую красоту, - почти испугался Кили. – Ни в коем случае. Да, кроме того, я очень плохой ювелир, так что даже вставлять его в ожерелье или другое украшение не рискну, чтобы не повредить. Нет, я положу его на самое видное место, и буду любоваться.

\- Я думаю, это самое лучшее для него, - кивнул Фили согласно и спросил так, точно ничего не знал: - Но если ты не ювелир, то кто же ты?

\- Я… я целитель, - покраснел Кили.

\- Достойная профессия, - кивнул Фили.

Кили пожал плечами и вздохнул:

\- Спасибо. Жаль, что немногие так считают. Вот мой дядя говорит, что наследник трона Эребора подобным заниматься не должен.

\- Да?

Фили не очень представлял, что нужно на это ответить. Во-первых, Змеи если и болели, то только старостью, которую вряд ли когда-нибудь научатся лечить, а во-вторых, любое занятие, приносящее пользу роду и удовлетворение отдельному его представителю, считалось полезным. Возможно, это из-за того, что жили они очень долго и за века могли перепробовать все, что угодно.

Но Кили вряд ли порадует такой ответ, поэтому, подумав, Фили сказал:

\- Мне кажется, твой дядя не прав. Ты – целитель и это занятие делает тебя ближе к твоему народу. Ведь без лекаря не может обойтись никто, даже эльфы.

\- Именно это я ему и говорю! – воскликнул Кили, с благодарностью глядя на Фили. – Но не всегда помогает.

\- Ну, он же все еще не заставил тебя бросить твое занятие, значит, помогает, - пожал плечами Фили.

\- Может ты и прав, - пробормотал Кили и вдруг снова покраснел. – Просто мне хочется… Ты, наверное, решишь, что это глупость, но мне иногда так хочется, чтобы он признал, что я занимаюсь важным делом.

Фили смутился, совершенно не зная, что на это ответить, а потом решительно притянул к себе Кили, обнимая. Он ощутил, как тот напрягся в его объятиях и был готов к тому, что Кили сейчас вырвется и, быть может, даже ударит его, и мысленно готовил объяснения, хотя просто не представлял, что может сказать, как заставит Кили поверить в то, что вовсе не желает ему вреда, не хочет обидеть. И вдруг он почувствовал, как тот расслабился в его руках, а потом ощутил то, на что не смел и надеяться – ответное объятие.

Это было так приятно, что Фили едва сдержался, чтобы не зашипеть от удовольствия и крепче сжал губы, пытаясь не дать выскользнуть языку. Вряд ли Кили обрадуется, если обнаружит, что у его нового друга раздвоенный язык. Тут уж не отговоришься обычаями южных гномов.

\- Дядя обязательно признает, что ты делаешь полезную работу, - немного невнятно проговорил он, поглаживая Кили по голове.

После веков прохладных камней и чешуи, прикоснуться к чьим-то волосам было удивительно приятно. Нет, конечно, и у Фили, и у Ори тоже были волосы, и они часто расчесывали друг друга, но это было совсем другое. У Кили волосы были теплые, немного спутанные даже в косах, мягкие и приятные наощупь. Фили был готов простоять так пару столетий, наслаждаясь ощущением, если бы это только было возможно.

\- А еще дядя хочет меня женить, - вдруг сказал Кили и, дернувшись, отстранился. Фили с неудовольствием отпустил его. – Извини, что я так… В общем, не знаю, что это на меня нашло, но я не должен обременять тебя своими проблемами.

\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Фили. – Мы же друзья?

Кили неуверенно кивнул и Фили усмехнулся еще шире.

\- А друзья делятся друг с другом неприятностями. Вот такими, например, как твоя. Женитьба – дело непростое.

\- Да я знаю, - тоскливо протянул Кили, ероша волосы. – Но дядя настаивает. А ведь ни одна из них мне даже не понравилась, не говоря уже о том, что среди них не было блондинок.

\- Тебе нравятся светлые волосы? – едва сдержал улыбку Фили, а Кили уверенно кивнул:

\- Да. Такие, как твои. У тебя они прекрасны.

Фили не нашелся с ответом, только захлопал глазами, чувствуя, что краснеет. Это было очень странное ощущение, особенно для него, холоднокровного Змея, но не неприятное. Все его тело, с головы до ног, будто бы обдало горячей волной, щеки заалели, и Фили, не удержавшись, прижал к ним ладони, пытаясь немного остудить лицо.

\- Я… - начал было он, но тут же умолк, по-прежнему не представляя, что сказать. – Спасибо.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но не успел, потому что беседка вдруг накренилась, точно пыталась оторваться от берега и поплыть, а в следующий миг развалилась. Фили оказался в воде, одним движением сбросил обувь, и завертел головой, пытаясь отыскать Кили. А того нигде не было видно, зато на берегу обнаружился довольно ухмыляющийся Ори. Фили погрозил ему кулаком и нырнул, надеясь, что Кили, падая в воду, не пострадал от обломков беседки. Тот обнаружился в глубине и, не пытаясь плыть, продолжал погружаться, и Фили последовал за ним, энергично загребая ногами. С хвостом было бы быстрее и проще, но он не решился рисковать, на случай, если Кили вдруг откроет глаза.

Дышать в чистой речной воде было одно удовольствие и Фили позволил себе несколько мгновений, прежде, чем вспомнил, что Кили дышать под водой не умеет. Спохватившись, он, в несколько сильных гребков, догнал его и с тревогой увидел, что гном без сознания. На виске у него сочилась кровью ссадина, наверное, приложило куском дерева. Фили схватил его в охапку и обеспокоенно уставился в лицо. Ох и не поздоровится Ори, когда он выберется на твердую землю!

Фили как можно скорее нужно было понять, все ли в порядке с Кили, а потому, не раздумывая больше, он прижал его к себе еще крепче, и поцеловал, делясь воздухом. Мгновение спустя, Кили вздрогнул в его руках, распахнул глаза, и уставился на Фили. А тот, медленно поднимаясь на поверхность, продолжал его целовать. Кили дернулся, отстраняясь и в глазах его вспыхнуло понимание.

«Так это был ты», - неслышно проговорил он и Фили кивнул.

Ему очень хотелось улыбнуться Кили, но он никак не мог, ожидая, что же тот решит и надеясь, что решение будет в его пользу.

Кили вдруг дернулся в его руках, открыл рот, будто собираясь вдохнуть воду, и Фили мгновенно позабыл о том, что хотел дать ему все решить самому.  Он опять приник к губам Кили, делясь воздухом, и одним сильным движением поднял их на поверхность.

\- Ну наконец-то! – раздался с берега крик Ори и веселья в нем было больше, чем тревоги, но Фили не обратил на него никакого внимания.

\- Это был ты! – откашлявшись, воскликнул Кили, не пытаясь вырваться. – Там, на реке.

\- Я, - согласился Фили и все же улыбнулся.

\- Ты спасаешь меня вот уже второй раз, - проговорил Кили, пристально глядя на него.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - ответил Фили.

\- И я не могу, - вздохнул Кили, сдаваясь, и потянулся к его губам.

И Фили не удержался, закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь неторопливым, нежным поцелуем. Сердце его пело, не осталось ни следа горечи или подозрений, одно только счастье, и больше всего ему бы хотелось, что это длилось вечно. Так что, когда Кили вдруг отстранился, он даже недовольно поморщился.

\- Надо выбираться, - проговорил Кили, отчетливо стуча зубами. – Ты не замерз?

Фили, кожу которого лишь приятно холодило, хотел было покачать головой, но быстро спохватился и кивнул.

\- Тогда пойдем ко мне, - решил Кили и, развернувшись поплыл к берегу.

Фили, усмехаясь, представил себе, как тот отреагировал бы, если бы он сейчас схватил его на руки и в миг домчал до суши, используя свое настоящее тело, но решил не рисковать. Пока еще рано. Может быть, потом. Так что, продолжая улыбаться и вспоминать сладкий поцелуй, он поплыл следом за Кили.


	7. Глава 6

После праздника прошло уже несколько дней, а гномы, казалось, не собирались снимать яркие фонари. Они продолжали зажигать их, так что свет заливал самые отдаленные уголки пещеры. Фили удивлялся этому, но, в общем-то, не имел ничего против. Это было красиво и необычно. По крайней мере, он такого еще не видел.

«Ну еще бы, в своей пещере-то», - грустно подумал он и вздохнул, и Кили, с которым они гуляли, тут же встревоженно взглянул на него.

\- Думаю об этом, - повел рукой Фили и улыбнулся.

\- А, ну, в Горе мало света, так что нам приходится изворачиваться, - пояснил Кили. – К тому же, на приезжих эта демонстрация богатства всегда производит впечатление.

\- Почему? – бесхитростно спросил Фили и Кили мягко рассмеялся.

\- Потому что дядя считает, будто увидев, с какой легкостью мы тратим деньги на бесполезное освещение, на нас не станут нападать. Ну, мало ли сколько тогда мы сможем потратить на войну. Он, кстати, не так уж и не прав, Гора безумно богата, никому, ни Железным горам, ни, прости, южным поселениям, с нами не сравниться.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь.

Фили ожидал, что от такой откровенной демонстрации алчности ему станет не по себе, но ничего не произошло. Возможно, потому что в словах дяди Кили действительно был смысл. К тому же, всегда лучше избежать войны, чем ввязаться в нее, и если гномы выбрали такой способ, то как он может их судить.

\- Но фонари не бессмысленны, - подумав, сказал он. – Они красивы.

\- Да, - согласился Кили, но вокруг почему-то совсем не смотрел, не отводя от него глаз. – Но…

\- Что? – удивился Фили.

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Кили и невпопад сказал: - Мне все еще нужно выбрать себе невесту.

Фили только пожал плечами, чувствуя, как начинает портиться настроение.

\- Мне оставить тебя? – прямо спросил он, хотя и не представлял, что станет делать, если Кили сейчас согласится.

\- Что ты, нет! – к его огромному облегчению вскрикнул тот и схватил Фили за руку так, что еще немного и стало бы больно. – Я пригласил тебя в свой дом и ни в коем случае не отказываюсь от своих слов!

\- Но ведь тебе где-то нужно принимать невест, - поддел его Фили. – А тут какой-то малознакомый гном. Нехорошо. Как будешь с дядюшкой объясняться?

\- Никак, - повел плечами Кили. – Ты – мой друг и гном, и законы гостеприимства для всех одинаковы. Как я могу тебя прогнать, если ты никого не знаешь в Эреборе?

\- Ну почему никого, я мог бы остановиться у Двалина, - улыбнулся Фили. – Как кстати выяснилось, что он родич моего друга Ори.

\- Да, кстати, - кивнул Кили с кислым видом. – Но у Двалина не такой уж большой дом. Тебе бы там было неудобно. Впрочем, если ты хочешь…

\- Не хочу, - рассмеялся Фили, притягивая его к себе и обнимая. – Конечно не хочу.

Несколько мгновений они стояли вот так, а потом Кили спросил:

\- Так ты расскажешь мне, как так случилось, что ты меня спас? И как вообще ты оказался там, в горах?

Фили разжал руки и оперся локтями на парапет, слегка выгнулся, откинув голову, чтобы стала видна шея, с удовольствием увидел, как сглотнул Кили, как потемнел его взгляд, выдавая желание, и снова засмеялся:

\- Никаких тайн тут нет, - сказал он. – Просто я тоже увлекаюсь травами, вот и все. Кто-то – и даже не спрашивай, я уже не помню всех попутчиков – рассказал мне, что в Горе есть гном, с кем бы я мог найти общий язык, кто очень много знает про лекарства и обладает высоким мастерством в их изготовлении. Мне рассказывали, что с тех пор, как ты стал целителем, почти никто из гномов Горы не болеет. У тебя талант, Кили.

\- И кто же мог такое тебе рассказать? – заморгал сбитый с толку потоком слов, но явно довольный, Кили. – Мне казалось, что все только и делают, что смеются за моей спиной, осуждая за неподобающее наследнику занятие.

\- Глупости какие! – внезапно разозлился Фили. – Этот твой дядя только и делает, что всякие глупости тебе в голову вбивает. И женитьба эта еще.

\- Ну, с женитьбой он не так уж и не прав, - вздохнул Кили, опуская голову.

\- Ах так!

Чувствуя, что еще немного и злость станет такой сильной, что он схватит Кили за воротник и начнет трясти, Фили сделал единственное, что еще мог, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Ему было все равно куда идти, главное, чтобы оказаться подальше от Кили. Тот что-то кричал ему вслед, но Фили лишь ускорил шаг. Если этому слабовольному гному наплевать на собственную судьбу, то отчего его это должно волновать? Нет, Ори все-таки был прав, ему не стоило покидать пещеры, не стоило встречаться с Кили. Зачем? Чтобы вот так разочароваться в нем? Надо жениться, потому что так говорит! Это же надо настолько не ценить свою жизнь, чтобы быть готовым связать ее с первой попавшейся женщиной!

«Он наследник», - сказал было здравый смысл, но Фили только злобно зашипел, не желая его слушать.

Неизвестно, куда его занесли бы ноги, но буквально через несколько поворотов коридора он наткнулся на того, кого меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. На Ори. Тот отчего бы был грустен и встревожен, и даже не сразу заметил Фили. А тот, мгновенно позабыв о своих переживаниях, бросился к другу.

\- Что произошло? Двалин что-то тебе сделал? Он догадался?

Фили быстро оглядел Ори, но никаких признаков дурного обращения не обнаружил, и выдохнул, немного успокаиваясь.

\- Да нет, все нормально, - Ори откинул назад косички, которыми обзавелся в этом облике, и тоненько хихикнул. – Немного вымотался, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Ори! – смущенно воскликнул Фили.

\- А что? – насупился тот. – Это вы с Кили все только смотрите друг на друга, да за ручку ходите, а я так не хочу. Я беру то, что мне понравилось сразу.

\- Они не вещи, - покачал головой Фили.

\- Да знаю я, - досадливо перебил его Ори. – Стал бы я переживать, если бы моя подстилка заболела простудой.

\- Двалин простыл? – изумился Фили. – Он же здоровый, как скала.

\- Ну вот, - развел руками Ори и Фили только теперь заметил у него какие-то склянки. – А простыть его как-то угораздило. Наверное, это из-за того, что ты его искупал в ледяной воде.

\- Это не я, - отказался Фили. – Просто Кили должен был победить, вот и все.

\- Конечно-конечно, - усмехнулся Ори. – Разве ж я против? Но Двалин теперь более и я лишен возможности заниматься с ним более приятными вещами, чем вытирание соплей.

\- Фу! - невольно скривился Фили и вдруг погрустнел. – А я вот был бы не против.

Ори внимательно взглянул на него и покачал головой:

\- Все не так хорошо, как ты думал? Ну рассказывай.

\- А что рассказывать? Он смотрит на меня так, будто съесть готов, и при этом рассказывает, что у него есть долг перед Горой и поэтому он обязательно должен жениться.

К его большому удивлению, Ори вдруг весело рассмеялся. Фили зло нахмурился, но ничего не успел сказать.

\- Я не вижу никакой проблемы, - отсмеявшись, сказал Ори. – Ты ведь можешь принять любую форму. Стань той, кто ему понравится, выйди замуж и до конца его жизни будешь с ним рядом.

\- Я думал об этом, - признался Фили. – Но мне не хочется его обманывать.

Он посмотрел на иронично изогнутую бровь Ори и поправился:

\- Обманывать еще сильнее. Как я могу мешать ему сделать то, что для него важно?

\- Не для него, а для Горы.

\- Иногда я начинаю думать, что это одно и тоже.

Фили тяжело вздохнул, разводя руками. От разговора с другом стало так тяжело, словно он век удерживал на плечах осыпающийся горный склон. Захотелось забиться в глубокую темную нору, свернуться клубком и уснуть на пар лет.

\- Если тебе не нравится мой совет, тогда я больше не знаю, что тебе сказать, - проговорил Ори. – Но ты бы подумал все-таки. А теперь сделай вид, что говоришь со мной о пустяках, потому что твой Кили у тебя за спиной.

Фили уже услышал громкий топот и невольно улыбнулся, но оборачиваться не стал.

\- Слава Махалу, я тебя догнал!

Кили остановился рядом и несколько мгновений пытался отдышаться под насмешливыми взглядами Фили и Ори.

\- Ты так быстро ушел, что я не успел ничего сказать, - обиженно проговорил он, восстановив дыхание.

\- Ты и так сказал достаточно, - холодно проговорил Фили. – Желаешь добавить что-то еще?

\- Да, - кивнул Кили и потянулся было к нему, но Фили был начеку и проворно отступил.

\- Нет, целовать ты будешь свою невесту.

\- Не нужна мне никакая невеста, - хмуро проговорил Кили. – Мне только ты нужен.

Ори рядом только присвистнул, услышав это и покачал головой:

\- Тебе бы, парень, сначала с дядей это обсудить. Бьюсь об заклад, он рад не будет.

\- Наплевать, - сквозь зубы сказал Кили, не отводя глаз от Фили. – Ты должен быть со мной.

\- С чего это? – приподнял тот бровь и по-прежнему не делая ни шага навстречу, хотя и очень хотелось. – Я никому и ничего не должен. А вот у тебя, как ты ясно дал мне понять, обязанностей куча. Так имеешь ли ты право от них отказываться?

\- Фили…

Кили тяжело сглотнул, сделал небольшой шажок вперед и взял его за руку. Фили не стал высвобождаться. Кожа Кили была теплой, мягкой и от каждого прикосновения ему казалось, будто по всему его телу распространяется жар. Это было приятно.

\- Я не буду жениться, - твердо сказал Кили, глядя ему в глаза. – Я просто не могу этого сделать, потому что мое сердце занято. Именно так я и скажу Торину. Конечно, он скажет, что это ни причина, но мне все равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, понимаешь?

Фили кивнул, как зачарованный глядя на него, а Кили продолжал:

\- У нас с тобой немного другая проблема. Ты ведь ненадолго приехал в Гору? Что я стану делать, когда ты соберешься уезжать? Вот уж покинуть Эребор Торин мне точно не позволит.

\- О, насчет этого можешь быть спокоен, - вмешался Ори. – Мы здесь очень надолго. Собираемся, знаешь ли, лавку даже открывать.

\- Это правда? – спросил Кили, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от Фили и тот кивнул, и увидел, как на лице Кили проступили радость и облегчение. – Это отличная новость! А вы знаете, что как новоприбывшие, освобождаетесь от уплаты налогов на три года?

Фили, не удержавшись, рассмеялся и, наконец-то сделал то, что так хотел – поцеловал Кили.

\- Отличный способ, если я захочу, чтобы ты перестал болтать, - сказал он.

\- Ну, есть и не менее действенные. Что? - снова вмешался Ори и едва увернулся от оплеухи Фили, а Кили, кажется, только теперь обратил внимание на то, что рядом с ними все это время кто-то был.

\- А ты… Что это у тебя? Зачем?

Он оглядел пузырьки, которые держал в руках Ори, и встревоженно уставился на него:

\- Ты заболел?

Ори покачал головой:

\- Не я. Двалин.

\- Дядька Двалин? - в голосе Кили слышалось неприкрытое удивление. – Он же крепок как…

\- … скала, - закончил за него Фили. – Вот и я также сказал.

\- Крепок-крепок, а простудился, - проворчал Ори. – Причем совершенно неожиданно, вчера все было хорошо, а сегодня, вот, уже в лавку за лекарствами пришлось бежать.

Кили покачал головой и опять перебрал лекарства, которые держал в руках Ори.

\- Знаешь, - медленно сказал он. – Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях победить простуду, но целитель в Эреборе все-таки я. Идемте ко мне, и я дам травы, которые точно помогут Двалину.

Ори, немного помявшись, согласно кивнул, и Фили удивленно подумал, что тот, кажется и вправду питает к Двалину нежные чувства, иначе не позволил бы усомниться в своих способностях. Хотя Кили, конечно, не мог знать о том, что Змеи неплохо справлялись с несерьезными болезнями, а простуда такой и была. Ори правильно поступил, но Фили все равно почувствовал странную смутную тревогу.

«Глупости. Это все последствия дурацкой ссоры с Кили», - подумал он и почувствовал себя увереннее.

\- Тогда идемте скорее, - улыбнулся он и не колеблясь взял Кили за руку. – Двалин нужен Ори здоровым, так что нужно поскорее поставить его на ноги.

\- А что мне делать с этим? – спросил Ори, глядя на склянки в руках. – Назад ведь их не примут?

\- И не надейся, - улыбнулся Кили. – Первое правило торговли – не принимать товар обратно.

\- Хорошее правило, - вздохнул Ори и аккуратно составил склянки у стены. – Ладно, может, кому-нибудь пригодятся. А теперь пошли, я и так надолго отлучился. Не хочу, чтобы Двалин начал нервничать.

\- Ого! – во все глаза уставился на него Кили. – Я и не думал, что…

\- Что? Что ты там себе не думал? – заворчал Ори в ответ. – Ты думал, что твой дядя настолько толстокож, что не умеет волноваться?

\- Да нет.

\- Тогда что?

\- Прекратите, - едва сдерживая смех, вмешался Фили. – Лучше идемте, чтобы никто не переживал и не нервничал.

Ори еще миг прожигал Кили взглядом, а потом кивнул и все трое зашагали к дому Кили.


	8. Глава 7

Кили был уверен, что травы, которые он дал Ори, легко помогут Двалину от простуды. Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда через несколько дней, ранним утром, он проснулся от громкого стука в дверь. Зевая и протирая глаза, он спустил ноги на пол и наткнулся взглядом на сопящего под одеялом Фили. Наружу торчало только ухо и часть взъерошенной макушки. Кили, не удержавшись, улыбнулся, чувствуя прилив нежности, и потянулся было погладить его по волосам, но нетерпеливый стук повторился снова, еще громче.

Хмурясь и не понимая, кого это могло к нему принести в такую рань, Кили побрел к двери, открыл и удивленно заморгал, увидев на пороге толпу. Увидев его, гномы бросились вперед, едва не вломившись в домик, и только то, что Кили не отступил, их остановило. Говорили они тоже наперебой, так что ничего нельзя было понять. Поморщившись и подумав, что крики точно разбудили Фили, Кили вскинул руку.

\- Тихо! – выкрикнул он. – Что случилось? Где обвал?

 До этого лишь обвал в одной из шахт вызывал такой прилив пациентов, так что он был почти уверен. Вот только в этот раз гномы молчали, только откуда-то из задних рядов послышалось всхлипывание, а потом вперед протолкался бледный и явно испуганный Ори.

\- Это не обвал, лекарь, - негромко сказал он. – Помнишь, я вчера тебе про Двалина говорил? Ты еще травы дал? Так вот, не помогли они, да еще и вот, - Ори кивнул на стоящих вокруг гномов, - у них тоже родственники заболели.

Кили так и замер с приоткрытым ртом. Эпидемия. Неужели в Эребор пришла та же самая болезнь, что унесла в тот раз так много жизней, в том числе, его мать и старого учителя? Верить в это не хотелось, потому что Кили знал, что если это правда, то единственное, что будет в его силах – ждать, пока болезнь не пойдет на спад. Лекарства нет, по крайней мере, многоопытный Оин его найти не сумел, так что же говорить о нем.

«И все равно, я постараюсь сделать хоть что-нибудь», - твердо сказал себе Кили, и опять поднял руку, привлекая внимание снова разошедшейся толпы.

\- Прошу, разойдитесь все по домам. Я сейчас возьму лекарства и обойду каждого. Обещаю.

\- Ага, а начнешь, небось, с дядьки, - выкрикнул кто-то.

Кили стиснул зубы, хмуро смерил гномов взглядом, и кивнул:

\- Да, а знаете почему? Потому что, как я понимаю, Двалин заболел первым. По крайней мере, о его болезни я знал еще вчера. Больше никто не пришел, а значит, я буду пытаться выяснить, как именно он заразился.

\- А если это не он? – спросил тот же самый голос.

\- Разберемся, - коротко ответил Кили и попросил: - Расходитесь. Чем дольше вы тут стоите, тем больше моего времени тратите.

Он ожидал, что его не послушают, но гномы, кивая, начали расходиться. Кили еще немного постоял на пороге, собираясь с силами, а потом махнул Ори заходить и вернулся в дом.

\- Когда ему стало хуже? – спросил он, торопливо собирая сумку и, слушая сбивчивые ответы, пытался решить, что именно должен с собой взять. – Но как болезнь могла распространиться так быстро?

\- Я не знаю, - тяжело вздохнул Ори и вдруг кривовато улыбнулся. – Доброе утро.

\- Что тут у вас происходит? – широко зевнул Фили и прислонился к косяку, потирая кулаком глаза. – Что за шум?

\- Кажется, эпидемия и, кажется, началась она с Двалина, - вздохнул Ори.

\- В этом я не совсем уверен, - покачал головой Кили, на свет рассматривая какую-то склянку, подумав, он все же сунул ее в сумку. – Двалин уже лежал дома, когда болезнь стала распространяться. Конечно, все может быть, но я что-то сомневаюсь, что он успел пообщаться с каждым из заболевших.

\- Тогда что? – уныло спросил Ори.

\- Будем выяснять.

Он на мгновение замер, пытаясь сообразить все ли положил, потом вздохнул и повернулся к Фили, смущенно улыбаясь:

\- Прости.

\- За что? – удивился тот. – Это же твоя работа.

\- За то, что нам не удастся сегодня побыть вдвоем, - объяснил, мягко улыбаясь, Кили. – А я так хотел показать тебе Эребор, ведь мы…

Тут он смутился еще сильнее и покраснел под хихиканье Фили и Ори.

\- Ну да, проводили время вместе, - широко улыбнулся Фили и потянулся всем телом. – Знаешь, я вполне могу и потерпеть.

\- Зато мне не очень бы хотелось, - вырвалось у Кили, и он прикусил губу. – Но придется.

Фили, улыбаясь, подошел к нему, крепко обнял и поцеловал.

\- Иди, лечи своих больных, - шепнул он. – Я вполне могу тебя подождать.

Кили медленно кивнул, не отрывая от него глаз, наощупь отыскал сумку и хрипло сказал:

\- Тогда до встречи.

\- До встречи, - помахал ему Фили.

Кили резко развернулся и выскочил из дома. Ори, все еще хихикая, побежал за ним следом. Фили же пару мгновение стоял и смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, а потом посерьезнел. Что-то с этой болезнью было не то и он собирался во всем разобраться. В конце концов, разве не были Великие Змеи изначально созданы Махалом для защиты гномов? Своими поступками и жадностью те, правда, совсем не заслуживали помощи и их было большинство. Но ради Кили он все равно собирался попытаться.

Двигаясь быстро и решительно, пока не передумал, Фили оделся, привел в порядок волосы, сунул в сапоги несколько метательных ножей (подарок Кили) и вышел из дома. Воздух в Горе был, как он уже успел понять, всегда свежим, за счет хитрой конструкции воздуховода, так что Фили с удовольствием вдохнул его и задумался, куда бы направиться в первую очередь. Никаких идей у него не было, так что он решил пойти туда, где несколько дней назад, сбежав от Кили, почувствовал странную тревогу. Тогда, поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что его смутило собственное поведение. Ну никогда ему еще не случалось закатывать таких истерик, даже Ори, хотя тот, бывало, вел себя просто невыносимо. Но вот теперь, подумав, он решил, что его тревога могла быть вызвана вовсе не собственным поведением. Вот только чем? Что или кто стали причиной? Жаль, что нельзя обсудить это с Ори, тот теперь ни на шаг не отойдет от своего Двалина.

\- Это же надо, влюбился в гнома, - пробурчал себе под нос Фили и тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. – Ну да, можно подумать, я чем-то отличаюсь.

Не сдержав улыбки, Фили с удовольствием припомнил прошедшие два дня. После их непредвиденного купания в речке, Кили привел его к себе и был весьма смущен, когда Фили принялся раздеваться прямо на пороге. Ну а как иначе, не тащить же мокрое в комнаты? Но Кили, что-то ворча себе под нос про любопытных соседей, втащил его внутрь, закрыл дверь и нахмурился. Впрочем, о своей злости он забыл сразу же, как Фили потянулся его поцеловать. Кили был таким милым, таким несмелым и неловким, и так забавно краснел, точно до Фили у него никого не было.

Фили вспомнил, как Кили стеснялся и отводил глаза, и как все хотел отдать ему свою постель, уже после того, как у них все случилось в коридоре, и не удержался от смешка. Милый, милый Кили. Как можно его не любить? Фили подумал, что, наверное, все-таки стоило ему об этом сразу сказать, пока они отдыхали, опираясь друг на друга, и зря он не решился. Когда теперь получится? Вот Ори, кажется, тянуть не стал, и правильно сделал. Он оказался смелее.

\- Ничего, у нас еще будет время, - проговорил Фили, ответил на поклон какого-то смутно знакомого гнома и зашагал было дальше.

Какая-то мысль пыталась пробиться к его разуму сквозь воспоминания о руках и губах Кили, о том, как тот смешно пищит и стонет, если начать вылизывать внутреннюю сторону его левого бедра, как он комкает простыни и подается навстречу, как прикрывает глаза и облизывает губы, как…

\- Стоп!

Фили замер на полушаге и резко развернулся, пытаясь отыскать гнома, с которым поздоровался, и увидел, что тот поворачивает за угол.

\- Проклятье!

Фили бросился следом. Теперь он вспомнил, кто это и больше не сомневался, что отыскал виновного в болезни множества гномов. Отлично! Осталось только поймать его и все будет по-прежнему, они с Кили снова не будут вылезать из постели, а потом…

«Что потом? Поймай его сначала», - отрезвил Фили внутренний голос и он, подчиняясь, прибавил шагу.

К его большой удаче, гномов, которые шли бы по своим делам, в этот час здесь было немного, так что никто не мешал Фили бежать так быстро, как он только мог. Да, превратиться в Змея сейчас было бы весьма кстати, но рисковать он не хотел и только сильнее стискивал зубы, выжимая из гномьего тела все, на что оно было способно.

\- Эй! Стой! – попытался выкрикнуть он, но только закашлялся и с удивлением обнаружил, что дыхание сбилось, а легкие горят огнем. Он никогда еще не испытывал ничего настолько же неприятного.

Гном же впереди останавливаться и не подумал, только оглянулся на миг, растянул губы в улыбке и опять скрылся. Чувствуя, как тело становится все более тяжелым и неуклюжим, Фили добежал до нового поворота и удивленно остановился. Это был тупик. По крайней мере, так казалось. Оглядевшись и убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, он решительно использовал змеиное зрение и едва не рассмеялся, поняв, что стена – это обманка. Обычный гном никогда не увидит здесь прохода, в отличие от Змея. Вот только это значило, что этот неизвестный одного племени с Фили. И это было странно, потому что кроме Фили и Ори в Горе больше никто не жил.

\- Что же, поглядим, кто ты такой, - пробормотал Фили решительно, шагнул вперед и обратился.

И едва не засмеялся, поняв, как, оказывается, скучал по своему истинному облику. Тело двигалось изящно и быстро, куда быстрее, чем несколько мгновений назад. Хотелось кружиться, закладывать виражи, вырваться из-под низких склонов коридора и подняться так высоко в небо, чтобы голова стала легкой и пьяной от недостатка воздуха.

Но это все потом, а пока он должен был догнать беглеца и выяснить, кто тот такой и откуда взялся в Горе. Фили посерьезнел и прибавил скорости, опасаясь, что уже безнадежно упустил время, но, буквально через миг, вывернув из-за очередного угла (зачем, ну зачем гномы делают в своих коридорах углы? Неужели не удобнее просто сглаживать стены? Так, хотя бы, синяков себе не наставишь), наткнулся на того, кого преследовал. Беглец, видно решив, что его уже никто не догонит, неторопливо скользил в воздухе и назад не смотрел, так что Фили оставалось только воспользоваться ситуацией. Он налетел на темного, почти черного, Змея, навалился сверху, придавливая к полу за плечи, и обвил его хвост своим, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы тот утихомирился.

Увы, Фили просчитался, потому что беглец не собирался сдаваться просто так. Он извивался и шипел, и пытался бить локтями, то и дело попадая под ребра, туда, где чешуя особенно нежная и тонкая. Пока что спасало то, что Фили был тяжелее, но Змея выкручивался с такой силой, что было ясно, еще несколько мгновений и он вывернется и снова ускользнет.

\- Я только хочу поговорить, - выкрикнул Фили ему в ухо и с облегчением ощутил, что попытки вырваться стали не такими активными. – Обещаю, я не причиню тебе вреда.

\- Тогда отпусти, - голос беглеца, на удивление, был совершенно спокоен, точно и не он сейчас изо всех сил пытался освободиться.

\- А ты пообещай не сбегать, - потребовал Фили, дождался кивка, и выпустил свою добычу.

Змей немедленно рванулся вперед, но, прежде чем Фили решил, что тот не сдержал слово и опять убегает, остановился и повернулся.

\- Поговорим? – подумав, уточнил Фили.

\- Ну, ты же этого хотел? – ухмыльнулся тот.

\- Да, - не обращая внимания на тон, кивнул Фили и принялся внимательно рассматривать его.

Тонкий, чешуя темного цвета, очень сильный. И откуда же такой мог взяться в Горе, где Змеи, мало того, что отродясь были разноцветными, так еще он и наперечет знал их всех. Далеко-далеко на южном склоне жила парочка алых, но они никогда не появлялись здесь. Не потому, что территории были четко разделены, скорее, просто потому, что им не хотелось. Фили с Ори тоже не заглядывали к ним в гости.

\- Так что?

Змей опять ухмыльнулся, свил из хвоста кольцо и уселся на него, точно на трон. Фили не стал мудрствовать, а просто опустился на ближайший камень.

\- Кто ты и как тебя зовут?

Мгновение он думал, что ответа не получит, но потом Змей кивнул, будто решившись и ответил:

\- Меня зовут Смауг и я прибыл с востока.

\- Для чего? Ты решил, что в Горе никто не живет?

\- О нет, я хорошо знал, что здесь обитают мои соплеменники, - неприятно усмехнулся Смауг. – Но я также знаю, что тут живет слишком много гномов.

\- И? Зачем ты пробрался в Гору, да еще тайком?

\- Тайком? – Смауг ужасно оскорбился и даже так сильно дернул кончиком хвоста, что едва не упал на спину. Впрочем, он тут же восстановил равновесие, а Фили сделал вид, что ничего не увидел. – Ошибаешься, это вы меня не заметили.

\- Пусть так, - согласился Фили. – Но я все же хочу услышать ответ. Что тебе здесь нужно?

Смауг склонил голову на бок и пристально уставился на него. Фили не менее пристально смотрел в ответ, но никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что его сейчас изучают, и если он окажется недостоин, то ничего не узнает. Впрочем, тогда, значит, придется действовать более решительно. В конце концов, он живет здесь уже четыре тысячи лет и не собирается уступать какому-то…

\- А сколько тебе лет? – неожиданно для самого себя, спросил он.

\- Полторы тысячи, - гордо ответил Смауг.

Да, точно, мальчишке. Фили тяжело вздохнул про себя и с тоской подумал, что неприятное, тревожное чувство, от которого так тяжело внутри, скорее всего оправдается.

\- В моих горах, - решившись, наконец, заговорил Смауг, - гномов стало так много, что нас, несколько благородных и древних семей Змей, загнали в такие подземелья, откуда не вдруг выберешься. Это неприятно, но можно было бы пережить, если бы проклятые гномы не решили устроить на нас охоту. Я был еще совсем мал, когда они убили моих родных и я остался один.

\- И ты хочешь отомстить? – спросил Фили.

Таких рассказов он слышал немало, да и сам пережил много веков что-то подобное. О, как он мечтал о мести, когда одного за другим терял братьев и сестер, но потом понял, что если хочет жить, то должен затаиться и забыть о своем желании. Наверное, это была трусость, но Фили предпочитал называть это осторожностью. К тому же, что он мог сделать один и даже с Ори? Душить каждого встречного гнома? Он добился бы этим только того, что на них бы снова начали охотиться.

\- Нет, я не хочу мстить, - услышал он вдруг и, вынырнув из печальных воспоминаний, удивленно взглянул на Смауга. – Я хочу их всех уничтожить.

Фили не успел ничего сказать, когда молодой змей вдруг пружиной распрямил хвост и оказался неожиданно таким большим, что уперся головой в потолок. Фили пришлось задрать голову, чтобы поглядеть на него.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы все они умерли, - мягко улыбнувшись, сказал Смауг опять. – И я сделаю для этого все, что смогу. А могу я многое. Они уже начали болеть, ты слышал? Это я. Я умею наводить мор. Этот дар мне остался от матери, а тут еще и так удачно получилось с этим праздником.

\- Значит, это ты, - проговорил Фили, раздумывая, что же ему теперь делать. – Эта болезнь… Вот чувствовал я, что что-то тут не то. Ты должен прекратить немедленно.

\- Увы, это невозможно, - развел руками Смауг и снова уселся в кольцо хвоста. – Но я понимаю твое беспокойство. Ты, наверное, решил, что я хочу захватить власть в Горе? О нет, это совсем не так. Я лишь сделаю то, что собираюсь и уйду. В мире еще слишком много мест, где есть гномы, я моя цель – избавиться от этих жадных и жалких существ, созданных глупым богом.

\- Мы ведь тоже созданы им, - заметил Фили. – Причем, для их защиты.

\- Глупости, - отмахнулся Смауг. – Это выдумки. Такого просто не может быть, а даже если и правда, то они давно уже не заслуживают защиты, а лишь наказание.

Фили вздохнул и опустил голову. В чем-то Смауг был, конечно, прав, и много веков назад он сам бы не отказался отомстить. Вот только те, кому он захотел бы мстить, были давно мертвы, а нынешние гномы… Фили вспомнил Кили, его улыбку и поцелуи. Как он может причинить зло тому, кого любит? Это же как себе сердце вырвать.

\- Нет, ты не прав, - уверенно сказал он, глядя в глаза Смаугу. – И я не позволю тебе продолжить то, что ты начал. Ты должен покинуть Гору и как можно скорее.

\- Да вот еще, - рассмеялся тот. – И не подумаю.

\- Ну, тогда ты сильно пожалеешь, - пожал плечами Фили, чувствуя внутри огромное желание прямо сейчас вцепиться ему в горло. – Мне четыре тысячи лет и таких как ты, я видел очень много, и научился с ними справляться, так что…

Неожиданно его слова прервал громкий смех.

\- Ты не видел никого, похожего на меня, - успокоившись, сказал Смауг. – Поверь, Белый Змей. И скоро ты в этом убедишься.

\- Надеюсь убедиться только в том, что у тебя есть здравый смысл, - холодно сказал Фили. – Уходи или я тебя убью.

\- Брата? – удивился Смауг.

\- Брат у меня здесь только один, - покачал головой Фили. – А ты… Ты просто убийца.

\- Так и они все тоже, - выкрикнул Смауг, но Фили больше не желал его слушать.

Рванувшись вперед, он всем телом придавил молодого змея к стене, так что услышал, как у того хрустят ребра.

\- Я предупредил тебя, - прошипел он злобно. – Если еще раз встречу, пеняй на себя.

Повернувшись, он неторопливо полетел обратно к выходу, внимательно прислушиваясь к шорохам за спиной. Впрочем, в то, что Смауг решится напасть на него, он не верил. Как и в то, что тот вот так вот просто испугается угроз и покинет Гору. Одно было хорошо, теперь он знал, что происходит и мог помочь Кили, потому что обычных лекарств и трав против наведенной напасти будет недостаточно.

\- Но это будет непросто, - пробормотал Фили и поморщился, словно уже испытывал боль.

Выбравшись в коридор, он опять обратился, порадовался, что Махал в придачу к этой способности дал им умение не терять одежду, иначе расхаживал бы он тут сейчас голым, и торопливо направился в сторону домика Кили.

Наблюдателя, который проводил его внимательным взглядом, Фили не заметил.


	9. Глава 8

Фили шел по коридорам Горы не торопясь, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Решение-то он принял уже в тот момент, когда услышал признание Смауга и знал, что если хочет помочь Кили спасти его сородичей, другого выхода нет, но решиться все равно было трудно. В конце концов, так ли уж неправ Смауг и имеет ли он, Фили, право вмешиваться? С другой стороны, устраниться и допустить, чтобы этот нездешний змей перетравил большинство гномов Эребора он тоже не мог. Не потому, что испытывал к ним какую-то привязанность, а просто из-за того, что не привык, чтобы здесь хозяйничал кто-то кроме них с Ори.

Кстати, Ори нужно будет предупредить, чтобы глядел в оба. Вдруг наткнется на Смауга, тогда надо, чтобы друг не лез на рожон. Черный Змей силен и совладать с ним будет непросто, Ори одному не справиться. Фили вздохнул и покачал головой, отлично понимая, что после того, как проблема с болезнью будет решена, разбираться со Смаугом все равно придется. Как жаль, что не удалось договориться мирно! Не хотелось бы, чтобы эхо их борьбы докатилось до Кили. Тогда придется многое объяснять.

\- А может с самого начала стоило? – пробормотал под нос Фили и поежился.

За эти дни он не раз уже представлял, как приходит к Кили, как затевает разговор и да, даже доказывает, что говорит правду, ведь тот явно не поверит просто так. И что потом? Испуг, крики, он будет звать стражу или попытается убить его самостоятельно?

От таких мыслей настроение у Фили совсем испортилось и отчаянно захотелось обратиться прямо тут, пускай и на глазах множество куда-то бегущих, суетящихся гномов, и ускользнуть, ну вон хоть в ту, щель. И пусть сплетничают, наплевать. Он бы, наверное, так и сделал, если бы не мысль о том, что так он никогда больше не увидит Кили, а расстаться с ним… От одной мысли начинало ныть где-то под сердцем.

\- А зачем вообще говорить? – пробурчал он опять. – Не знает он ничего о моей истинной сущности, вот пусть так и будет. Ведь Змея никто не полюбит, а гнома – да. Хотя, мне кажется, что я любил бы его любым.

-…демон! – выкрикнул кто-то рядом так громко, что Фили невольно метнулся в сторону, больно ударился плечом о стену и едва успел плотно сомкнуть губы, чтобы не дать вырваться раздвоенному языку.

Он был уверен, что вопль относится к нему и уже готовился защищаться, когда заметил, что гномы вовсе не собираются на него нападать. Более того, в его сторону даже никто не смотрит. Фили с облегчением выдохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза. Нужно как можно скорее решить проблему, иначе он начнет сходить с ума вместе со всеми остальными. Конечно, понять их можно, страшный мор, который валит с ног родных и близких, и лечения от которого нет, кого угодно заставит потерять голову. Когда не знаешь, кто станет следующей жертвой, быть может, ты сам, когда абсолютно ничем не можешь помочь, только как сидеть рядом и держать за руку – спокойно относиться к этому невозможно.

Вот только почему демон?

Подумав немного, Фили аккуратно прикоснулся к рукаву стоящего неподалеку пожилого гнома. Тот, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу обратил на него внимания, а потом уставился вопросительно.

\- Прошу прощения, уважаемый, - негромко заговорил Фили. – Но о каком демоне только что шла речь?

\- Да бегал тут один, - вяло улыбнулся гном и Фили изумленно захлопал глазами.

Неужели Смауг был настолько глуп, что выдал себя? Не может быть. Или он действует не один?

\- Я сам не видел, но несколько моих знакомых рассказывали, - продолжал тем временем гном. -  Высокий, лысый и с хвостом. Говорят, что с этой твари эта ужасная болезнь и началась. Сколько времени прошло, день же всего с праздника-то, а уже половина Эребора свалилась, и никто не знает, что делать и чем лечить. Кили, лекарь наш, мечется все, помочь пытается, но, как по мне, напрасно. Это Махал на нас проклятье наслал.

\- Зачем? – не удержавшись, спросил Фили, поймал удивленный взгляд и продолжил: - Зачем это Махалу, который все это создал?

\- Наверное, наказывает за что-то, - пожал плечами гном. – Не знаю. Да и кто я такой, чтобы в замыслы богов проникать. Мне, вот, целителя бы дождаться, да сонных травок у него взять. Сильно уж моя жена после смерти сына мучается, думаю, может хоть так ей полегче станет.

\- Уже кто-то умер? – испуганно спросил Фили.

\- Много кто, - тускло отозвался гном. – А теперь прошу извинить.

С прытью, которой сложно было ожидать от столь пожилого и плотного существа, он метнулся в другой конец пещеры, отталкивая всех, кто вставал у него на пути. Фили мгновение непонимающе наблюдал за ним, а потом вздохнул и отступил на шаг назад, в тень, не желая привлекать к себе внимание.

Кили. На той стороне большой пещеры, окруженный гомонящими гномами, стоял Кили и, если бы Фили не помнил точно, что они виделись всего несколько часов назад, то он решил бы, что прошли, по меньшей мере, недели. Кили осунулся и будто бы похудел, аккуратный хвост растрепался и выбившиеся прядки то и дело падали ему на лицо, он недовольно отмахивался от них, и тут же забывал, отвлекаясь на очередного просителя.

У Фили сердце защемило от того, каким уставшим и уязвимым Кили сейчас выглядел, и он отдал все, чтобы прямо сейчас подскочить к нему, схватить за руку, выдернуть из толпы, и утащить за собой домой, закрыть дверь и никому не открывать. И пусть хоть все перемрут! И в тоже время он знал, что ничего подобного не сделает. Просто потому, что сам Кили ему не позволит. Не даст себя забрать, начнет говорить что-нибудь об ответственности, об обязанностях, о… Да неважно, на самом-то деле. Главное, что он будет так смотреть, что Фили не сможет ничего поделать и отступится.

А значит, и начинать не стоит. Нужно отправиться домой и попробовать подготовить все, что нужно для лекарства, чтобы, когда Кили придет, все уже было готово. И неважно, чего это будет ему, Фили, стоить.

Глубоко вздохнув и бросив на Кили последний взгляд, Фили повернулся, но успел сделать лишь несколько шагов, когда почувствовал, как его схватили за руку. Первым желанием было немедленно вырваться. Вторым – укусить незваного хватальщика, да посильнее, чтобы неповадно было. Он с трудом заставил себя сдержаться, перевел взгляд выше, на лицо и порадовался, что сдержался, потому что перед ним стоял Ори.

\- Ты спятил вот так меня хватать? – недовольно спросил он и вдруг заметил, что Ори напуган так сильно, что даже губы трясутся. – Что случилось?

\- Де… демон, - проговорил Ори, ежась. – Ты слышал про демона?

\- Ну, вот только что, - непонимающе кивнул Фили. – А что?

\- А то, что это Двалин, - прошептал Ори так тихо, что его едва можно было услышать.

Фили в первый миг и решил, что ослышался. Такого ведь просто быть не могло. Так что он не придумал ничего лучше, как глупо спросить:

\- Ты уверен?

\- Естественно, - отчеканил Ори. – Он при мне превратился, испугался, понятное дело, и сбежал.

\- Понятное дело, - повторил Фили и решительно кивнул: - Нам нужно срочно его отыскать. Ты знаешь, куда он мог пойти?

\- Полететь, - несчастным голосом поправил его Ори, поймал удивленный взгляд и кивнул, вздохнув: - Он умеет летать, почти как мы, хотя, хоть убей, не понимаю, как он это делает. Крыльев у него нет, хвоста тоже.

\- Погоди, тут кто-то говорил, что хвост как раз есть, - припомнил Фили.

\- Не такой хвост, - опять вздохнул Ори.

\- Ладно, с хвостами потом разбираться будем, - решил Фили. – Думай лучше, куда он мог отправиться.

\- Да не знаю я! – воскликнул Ори и Фили увидел, что на них начали оглядываться.

\- Тише, - зашипел он, подхватил Ори под руку и потащил к выходу из пещеры. – Думай, тебе говорю. Мастерские отпадают, оружейные тоже. Что? Шахты?

Ори замотал было головой, но тут же замер, закусил губу, что-то вспоминая.

\- А знаешь, вполне возможно. Двалин, когда еще не сильно… разболелся, говорил, что хочет найти в одной из самых глубоких шахт Горы какие-то новые камни. Очень, мол красивые.

\- Ты думаешь, он отправился искать камни? – скептически спросил Фили и Ори фыркнул, помотал головой:

\- Да нет, глупый! Я думаю, он решил там спрятаться. Ну кто станет искать демона в гномьих подземельях.

\- Знали бы они, - буркнул Фили себе под нос и Ори невольно рассмеялся.

Впрочем, он тут же прикрыл рот ладонью и заозирался, пытаясь понять, не привлек ли его смех ненужного внимания. Но вокруг все по-прежнему были заняты попытками пробиться к Кили. Фили задумался было над тем, удалось ли старому гному добраться до него, но тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. Все это неважно. Сейчас необходимо отыскать Двалина, рассказать Ори о Смауге, а потом приготовить лекарство.

\- Что же, давай, - кивнул он другу. – Веди. Ты ведь знаешь дорогу?

Ори покраснел, снова задумался, а потом нерешительно кивнул.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь.

\- Ну, других вариантов у нас и нет, - пожал плечами Фили. – Вперед. И я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Выскользнув из пещеры, они на миг остановились – Ори выбирал дорогу, а Фили подбирал слова, чтобы рассказать другу о своем неожиданном столкновении.

Его истории хватило как раз до входа в плохо освещенную шахту. Фили замолчал, когда они остановились, вглядываясь во тьму, но даже их зрения не хватило, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Не было видно никакого движения, не слышно дыхания, как они не напрягались. Впрочем, может быть теперь Двалину дышать не нужно? Мало ли каким демоном он стал. Не то чтобы хоть кто-то из них вообще в этом разбирался. В конце концов, гномы давным-давно привыкли считать демонами их самих и все эти годы ожидать конкуренции с чьей-либо стороны не приходилось.

\- Так что ты думаешь? – толкнул Фили Ори в бок локтем и продолжая вглядываться в темноту шахты.

\- Не знаю, - дрожащим голосом ответил тот. – Боюсь, что он мог что-то с собой сделать.

\- Я про Смауга, - спокойно пояснил Фили.

\- Слушай, давай сначала с Двалином разберемся! – вспылил Ори и Фили тут же закивал.

Ну конечно, как он мог быть таким идиотом? Если бы что-то случилось с Кили, разве он не думал бы в первую очередь о нем, а не о каком-то там Черном Змее? С другой стороны, как раз его появление и причиняет Кили вред. Вон, всего несколько часов прошло, а он уже выглядит так, словно неделю не спал и постарел лет на двадцать. А эта растерянность в глазах? Он-то, понятное дело, никому ее не показывает, но Фили знает, как смотреть.

\- И то, что я вижу, мне очень не нравится, - проговорил он вслух, забывшись.

К счастью, Ори принял его слова на свой счет и только уныло кивнул. Они оба давно уже обратились и теперь то и дело трогали воздух раздвоенными языками, и странно было, что никаких признаков Двалина при этом не ощущалось. Может его здесь просто нет?

\- Я не представляю, где еще его искать, - вздохнув, сказал Ори, и Фили принял решение.

\- Мы должны проверить шахту, - твердо сказал он. – Что толку стоять здесь просто так? А вот если не найдем, тогда и станем думать, где еще искать. Мог он вернуться домой?

Ори только вздохнул и покачал головой. Фили, впрочем, и сам знал, что никуда Двалин не возвращался. Только не днем и не рискуя наткнуться на толпы разъяренных гномов.

\- Идем, - сказал он и первым скользнул в шахту.

Оказалось, что внутри вовсе не темно, хотя, быть может, это работало змеиное зрение. Фили было все равно, он внимательно глядел по сторонам и прислушивался к каждому шороху. Ори рядом занимался тем же, только еще и всхлипывал через равные промежутки времени. В конце концов, Фили это надоело. Остановившись, он повернулся к другу:

\- Ты прекратишь это? Еще ничего не случилось, а ты уже ревешь.

\- Как же не случилось? – всхлипнул опять Ори. – Ты бы его видел!

\- И что, сам, можно подумать, большой красавец в настоящем-то обличье.

Ори обиженно надул губы и оглядел себя.

\- Ну, знаешь, я куда лучше выгляжу. Он… Огромный, когти не стриженные загибаются и вообще…

Фили громко застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Что мы здесь тогда делаем? – глухо спросил он. – Ты его разлюбил, потому что он стал уродом? Все, пошли обратно.

\- Разлюбил? – удивленно спросил Ори. – Ты что, с ума сошел?

\- Ну вот, - настала очередь Фили обижаться. – Ты только и делаешь, что говоришь, как Двалин стал уродлив, а с ума сошел я. Никакой логики.

\- Чего? – нахмурился Ори, но тут же махнул рукой. – Вот ты бы разлюбил Кили, если бы тот стал демоном?

Фили не успел ответить, потому что где-то справа, в самой глубине уходящего в ту сторону штрека вдруг раздался какой-то странный звук, точно упало что-то тяжелое. Не сговариваясь, оба Змея бросились туда и спустя мгновение перед ними предстала такая странная картина, что Фили, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Впрочем, он тут уже умолк, потому что Ори так возмущенно посмотрел на него, что, казалось, еще немного и набросится.

Наверное, Двалин решил, что влачить жалкое существование в новом теле не собирается, потому что нашел веревку покрепче, забрался подальше и решил свести счеты с так несправедливо обошедшейся с ним жизнью. Фили не мог сказать, что до конца его понимает, но ему никогда и не приходилось менять свою сущность, кроме как по собственному желанию. У Двалина такого выбора не было, так что, возможно, он имел на это право.

В любом случае, его план не удался. Новая демонская сущность крепко цеплялась за жизнь, так что теперь бывший гном висел на веревке, а хвост – длинный и толстый, и действительно ни капли не похожий на змеиный – крутился позади него, не давая окончательно повиснуть на веревке и задохнуться.

\- Что же, ты пытался, - пожал плечами Фили, старательно скрывая улыбку. – Никто не может сказать иного.

\- Фили! – прикрикнул на него Ори и бросился помогать Двалину.

Его старания, впрочем, по достоинству оценены не были, потому что стоило лишь петле соскользнуть с шеи гнома (Фили пока не знал, как называть его иначе), как тот шарахнулся от них и только тот же бешено вращающийся хвост не позволил ему упасть.

\- Двалин, - проговорил Ори со слезами в голосе, протягивая к нему руки.

\- Это все вы! – завопил тот. – Вы виноваты!

\- В чем? – удивился Фили. – Ах, в том, что ты стал демоном? Наверное, тебе это сложно будет понять, но нет, лично мы ничего не сделали.

\- Лжешь демон, - теперь Двалин шипел уже не хуже самих Змей. – Всем известно, что вы, демоны, только и ждете, чтобы навести порчу на честного гнома.

\- Правда? – обиделся Ори. – Что же, тогда добро пожаловать в наши ряды.

Двалин удивленно захлопал глазами, замотал головой и отступил еще дальше, совсем вжившись в стену.

\- А что? – вмешался Фили. – Ты ведь тоже теперь демон, значит, должен соответствовать.

\- Это обязательно? – поник вдруг гном.

\- А как ты думал? – продолжал Фили. – Ведь именно так должен вести себя всякий уважающий себя демон?

\- Фили, прекрати, - прошипел Ори и осторожно приблизился к Двалину. – Ну-ка, погляди на меня.

Тот помедлил, но потом все же поднял на него взгляд.

\- Я так страшен? – спросил Ори и Фили удивился его спокойствию. – Я так сильно изменился, что ты меня не узнаешь? Да, я Змей, у меня есть хвост, но теперь он есть и у тебя. Ты чувствуешь в себе какие-то еще перемены?

Двалин наклонил лысую башку набок, а потом уверенно помотал ею, так что увеличившиеся уши захлопали.

\- Вот и я остался прежним, - продолжил Ори. – Мы с Фили не демоны, не наводим порчу и не нападаем из-за угла на путников, чтобы поиграться и сожрать.

\- И почему это я должен тебе верить? – нахмурился Двалин.

\- Потому что еще вчера ты говорил мне, что любишь, - грустно ответил Ори. – А выходит, ты любил только то, как я выгляжу, а не меня самого.

В штреке повисла тишина.

\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал через время Двалин. – Но как я могу быть уверен в том, что эта любовь настоящая.

\- Ну, ты же теперь демон, - нетерпеливо вмешался Фили. – Если бы была наведенная, исчезла бы, ведь демоны ни чарам, ни зельям не подвластны. Так что, исчезла?

Двалин помотал головой.

\- Но я же теперь такой урод, - совсем тихо пробормотал он и хвост его дрогнул, останавливаясь. Ори едва успел подхватить гнома на руки, чтобы тот с размаху не свалился на землю.

\- Ты красавец, - убежденно сказал он, осторожно ставя его на ноги. – Да и вообще, любой демон умеет обращаться, ты просто еще не научился.

\- Да? – Двалин, казалось, немного воспрял духом. – Значит, я смогу жить, как прежде?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Ори, прикусив губу. – Слишком много народу видело, как ты, в своем новом виде, вылетал из дома. Я не уверен, что с этим можно что-то поделать.

\- А стереть им память? – с надеждой спросил Двалин.

\- Фу! Да что у тебя за мнение о нас? – тут же взвился Ори. – Мы тебе не какие-то там… Мы – Великие Змеи и живем, чтобы защищать гномов, а не причинять им вред. Для этого нас создал Махал!

\- Я не знал, - смутился Двалин.

\- Вы вообще ничего о нас не знаете, - продолжал полыхать Ори. – Только во всем обвиняете.

\- Прости, - окончательно смешавшись, отозвался Двалин. – Я постараюсь научиться.

\- Да уж постарайся, - фыркнул Ори и Фили решил, что настала пора вмешаться.

\- Нам нужно разобраться с болезнью, - напомнил он негромко. – Если этого не сделать, скоро гномы Горы перемрут, как мухи.

\- Да, - Ори оторвался от Двалина, которого обнимал. – А потом разберемся со Смаугом.

Он кровожадно улыбнулся и Фили подумал, что Черному Змею точно не поздоровится, когда они до него доберутся.

\- Что за Смауг? – вмешался Двалин.

\- По дороге расскажешь, - сказал Фили уже открывшему рот Ори. – Давайте, возвращаемся.

Он хотел добавить «пока есть к кому», но передумал и промолчал. 


	10. Глава 9

Скользя по коридорам Горы вверх, к домику Кили, Фили краем уха прислушивался к быстрым объяснениям Ори. Двалин слушал внимательно, и, на удивление, спокойно, только иногда поскрипывал отросшими клыками. Фили хотел было сказать, чтобы он так не делал, потому что ужасно раздражало, но тут же позабыл об этом, пораженный одной ужасной мыслью. Что если Смауг, все-таки не собирается убивать гномов? Что если его цель – сделать их всех такими, как Двалин? Гору заполнят полчища демонов, которые не знают, как демонами быть. Резня в таком случае, точно обеспечена. А уж что будет, когда об этом узнают гномы из других частей Средиземья и просто представить страшно, хотя и не трудно.

Да нет, это слишком сложно. Скорее всего, дело в том, что Двалин был первым и наведенная болезнь дала на нем какой-то странный сбой. Вот и все. С остальными все будет в порядке, стоит только приготовить лекарство. Фили поморщился от одной мысли и на время решил об этом не думать. Вместо этого он опять прислушался к тому, что Ори говорил своему демону и одобрительно улыбнулся. Да, понять, как именно нужно обращаться ему стоит поскорее. Правда, еще и потренироваться бы не мешало, но на это совсем нет времени, скоро покажутся жилые коридоры. И что если Двалин не сумеет превратиться?

«Что же, значит, придется им с Ори остаться здесь, - вздохнул про себя Фили. – Потому что я терять время больше не могу».

При мысли о предстоящем, волна дрожи прошла по его чешуе и было это совсем не приятно. Пытаясь взять себя в руки, Фили грустно усмехнулся. Да, он-то, оборачиваясь, думал, что все будет вовсе не так, что он просто будет рядом с Кили, будет любить его, может, немного помогать, получше узнает гномов. А оно все вон как вышло. Нужно было в тот день остаться дома и…

«Но я бы все равно не отказался, - печально подумал Фили. – Я же знаю, что не смог бы отказаться от Кили. С самого первого раза, как его увидел, знал это. А значит…»

\- Фили, у него не получается, - перебил его мысли раздавшийся за спиной негромкий шепот. – Я объясняю, но ничего не выходит.

Фили тяжело вздохнул и обернулся. Судя по растерянному лицу Ори и расстроенному Двалина, они оба решили, что обернуться для демона гномом будет легко.

\- Возможно, он никогда не сможет этого сделать, - проговорил Фили. – Как знать, может быть он так сильно переменился, что утратил эту способность.

\- То есть вы, тысячелетние Змеи, не утратили, а я, демон, которому и суток нет, уже потерял? – ощерился Двалин и защелкал клыками, от чего у Фили снова пробежала по телу неприятная дрожь и даже зубы заныли.

\- А ну, прекрати, - распорядился он. – Зубки попортишь, если так делать будешь. А насчет превращений, ты не прав. Мы, Великие Змеи Одинокой Горы, были созданы самим Махалом, мы, если так можно выразиться, чистокровные и все наши способности тоже.

\- А я нет? – еще сильнее разозлился Двалин.

\- А ты нет, - легко согласился Фили. – Ты – нарушение, причем непонятно как получившееся. Так что вполне вероятно, что у тебя просто может не быть всех способностей демона. А точнее, иного существ.

Он ожидал взрыва, был уверен, что Двалин начнет кричать и, быть может, полезет в драку, но тот вдруг поник.

\- Так что же делать? Гномом мне не быть, демон тоже, выходит, неполноценный. Как быть?

\- Для начала, - подумав, сказал Фили. – Вернуться обратно в свою шахту и тренироваться. Не принимай мои слова на веру, ведь я с такими как ты никогда раньше не сталкивался. А может у тебя еще и получится. Ори тебе поможет.

\- Что? – вскинулся друг. – Но…

\- Мне ты помочь не можешь ничем, - перебил его Фили. – Оставайся с Двалином и пригляди, чтобы он не наделал глупостей, если вдруг я все же окажусь прав. И никуда не уходите, так, по крайней мере, я сумею вас найти, если что.

Ори пристально смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом неохотно кивнул.

\- Ладно, но ты позовешь меня, нас, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на нахмурившегося Двалина, - когда мы понадобимся.

\- Ну конечно позову, - улыбнулся Фили. – Все, возвращайтесь. И мне тоже пора.

Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, он полетел вперед, достиг жилого коридора буквально за минуты и так спешил, что едва успел обратиться. Твердый пол больно ударил по ногам и Фили слегка покачнулся, взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие, и торопливо зашагал к дому, от всего сердца понадеявшись, что его никто не заметил.

А еще он надеялся, что Кили дома не будет. В общем-то так и должно было быть, учитывая количество его пациентов. Вот только в этот раз удача была не на стороне Фили и, открыв дверь, он сразу понял, что ошибся, учуяв запах Кили. Тонкий, травяной, слегка прохладный, будто гном только что выкупался в ледяной речке, он будоражил обоняние, будил желание, но прямо сейчас Фили не мог себе ничего позволить, так что просто стряхнул наваждение и вошел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Кили, конечно же, нашелся в комнате, где составлял смеси и готовил лекарства. Обычно эта комната успокаивала, даже слегка навевала сон, но сегодня Фили показалось, что все ее пространство заняли страх и тоска. Кили сидел в дальнем углу, в старом продавленном кресле, которое не выбрасывал лишь потому, что оно напоминало ему об учителе, и раскачивался взад-вперед, обхватив голову руками.

\- Я не могу их вылечить, - с отчаянием в голосе сказал он, заметив стоящего на пороге Фили. – Ни одно из моих лекарств не работает. Я не знаю, что делать.

\- Все ты знаешь, - твердо сказал Фили, подходя и садясь у его ног. – Пытаться надо и лекарство обязательно найдется. Просто ты еще не составил нужную смесь.

Он попытался взять Кили за руки, чтобы хоть немного успокоить, но тот не дался, а вместо этого вскочил и забегал по комнате, то и дело дергая себя за волосы.

\- Но что если я так и не найду нужный состав? Они ведь умирают, Фили, умирают!

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – И ты, как лекарь, должен быть к этому готов. Что, привык одни сопливые носы лечить, а как с настоящим делом столкнулся, так и в кусты?

\- Как ты можешь так…

Кили остановился, возмущенно сверкая глазами, и вдруг остыл, потер лоб и вздохнул:

\- Конечно, ты прав, я не должен распускаться. Кроме меня больным никто не поможет, а я тут истерики устраиваю.

\- Ну, имеешь право, - сказал Фили, пожимая плечами, и похлопал рукой по сиденью кресла. – Иди, присядь. Ты не истеришь перед ними и это самое главное.

\- Но перед тобой тоже некрасиво, - вздохнул Кили, садясь.

\- Да ну тебя, - улыбнулся Фили. – А перед кем, перед дядей твоим?

\- Нет, Торин не поймет. Кстати, - Кили опять вздохнул, - он спрашивал меня о тебе. Не очень-то ему нравится, что у меня в доме живет мужчина.

\- А что тут такого? – удивился Фили.

\- Ну, он опасается, что у нас могут быть отношения, - покраснев, объяснил Кили.

\- Так ты бы и сказал ему, что поздно опасаться, есть уже отношения, - пожал плечами Фили и увидел, как Кили отвел глаза, и это ему очень не понравилось. – Или я ошибаюсь?

\- Ты что, не конечно! – тут же воскликнул Кили. – Просто… просто у нас такое не очень-то приветствуется.

\- Да что за глупости? – удивился Фили и увидел, что Кили покраснел еще сильнее. – И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать? Я ведь столько раз целовал тебя на улице. Не то чтобы я боялся, но если это может причинить тебе вред… Ты должен был мне сказать.

\- Прости, - прошептал тот. – Я знаю, и я так рад, что в этом мире есть места, где не нужно прятаться, опасаясь осуждения. Здорово, что твое поселение такое, мне бы хотелось там побывать. А я, я просто не мог. Я боялся, что напугаю тебя. Достаточно уже и того, что я наследник, над которым висит обязанность жениться и продолжить род. И как ты только согласился быть со мной? Не понимаю.

«Видел бы ты себя», - хотел сказать Фили, но не успел.

\- Я полюбил тебя, как только увидел, - сказал Кили, глядя на него покрасневшими глазами. – Я бы не пережил, если бы ты решил уйти.

\- Но я не ушел, - мягко отозвался Фили, снова попытался взять Кили за руки, и на этот раз тот ему позволил. – Я не ушел, потому что тоже люблю тебя.

Кили удивленно уставился на него, точно не ожидал ничего подобного.

\- Да, люблю, - улыбаясь, кивнул Фили. – Ты – самое лучшее, что случилось со мной за все время, что я живу.

Кили слабо улыбнулся в ответ, прикрыл глаза и вдруг сказал то, чего Фили совершенно не ожидал услышать.

\- Ты и твой друг должны уехать.

\- Что?

Фили пораженно захлопал глазами, думая, что ослышался, но Кили, грустно кивнув, повторил:

\- В Эреборе стало слишком опасно, вы должны уехать, чтобы не подвергать себя опасности.

\- Ну уж нет, - отказался Фили. – Я тебя одного не оставлю.

\- Я ожидал такого ответа, - кивнул Кили. – Поэтому решил, что если ты откажешься, то я пойду и расскажу все Торину. Про нас.

\- И что? – по-прежнему ничего не понимал Фили. – То, что у вас не все принимают подобные отношения…

\- Наказание за них – смерть, - перебил его Кили. – Для обоих. Так что если ты действительно любишь меня, то уедешь.

Фили несколько мгновений смотрел ему в глаза, чем дальше, тем яснее понимая, что Кили не шутит. Вот только подчиняться он не собирался.

\- Знаешь, - наконец, сказал он, - у меня такое чувство, что ты просто переработал. Вот поспишь и все эти глупые мысли пройдут.

\- Не пройдут, - упрямо повторил Кили.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Фили, поднимаясь на ноги, - значит, пойдем на эшафот вместе, а твои гномы останутся без лекаря. Удивительное дело, ты придумал абсолютно новый способ, как избежать ответственности. Слегка радикальный, правда, но если тебе так хочется…

\- Мне хочется уберечь тебя! – закричал Кили, почти выпрыгивая из кресла.

От усталости он покачнулся и едва не упал. Фили едва успел его подхватить.

\- Не нужно меня защищать, - прошептал он на ухо Кили. – Я не одно из твоих нежных растений. Это я буду оберегать тебя и, если понадобится, от тебя самого. Ясно? А теперь ты поспишь, а когда проснешься, придумаешь новое лекарство, которое всем поможет.

Кили устало усмехнулся, покачал головой, но было видно, что сил на споры у него не осталось. Опираясь на плечо Фили, он добрел до постели и мешком повалился на нее.

\- Но мы еще поговорим, - проговорил он, заплетающимся языком, закрыл глаза и мгновенно уснул.

\- Обязательно, - пробормотал Фили, стащил с него сапоги, прикрыл одеялом, и вернулся в комнату с травами.

С глупостями вроде запрета на отношения между мужчинами он разберется потом, а пока нужно приготовить лекарство, чтобы Кили больше не приходило в голову пытаться от него избавиться. Нет, ну это ж надо, такое выдумать! Великие Змеи сами решают, когда уходить.

Фили передернул плечами и прикусил губу. Все его мысли, и он это прекрасно понимал, были лишь способом не думать о том, что ему предстоит сделать, но отвлечься уже не получится. Наоборот, нужно сосредоточиться как можно сильнее, потому что… Ну просто потому, что он никогда ничего подобного не делал и даже не знал, делал ли кто-нибудь еще из Змей. Фили было очень страшно.

\- Я просто буду первым, вот и все, - проговорил он, услышал, как предательски вздрагивает голос и поморщился.

Нужно было скорее начинать, потому что вряд ли Кили позволит проспать себе слишком долго, да и заявиться может кто-нибудь, нельзя, чтобы его застали. Так что Фили быстро развел огонь в очаге посреди комнаты, подвесил над ним большой котел и принялся перебирать травы, пытаясь понять, какие ему понадобятся. В принципе, можно было очень не стараться, потому что с тем, что он собирался проделать, даже яд не станет ядом, но все же ему хотелось сделать все правильно, не зря ведь он эти несколько дней наблюдал за работой Кили и даже удостоился большой чести растирать в ступке какую-то вонючую траву, от которой только расчихался.

Улыбаясь, Фили прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как сидел рядом с Кили, который все что-то болтал о своих обожаемых травах, а потом, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, тащил его в постель, где позволял себе делать все, что только в голову приходило. И Кили отзывался, и отвечал так, что сердце сладко сжималось от нежности и удовольствия. Эти дни были самым счастливым временем в его жизни. Да что там, теперь Фили часто казалось, что он и не жил-то до встречи с Кили, и отказаться от этого, позволить какому-то мстителю все разрушить он никак не мог. Не хотел. Уйти? А что тогда ему останется, кроме горьких сожалений на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Нет, Фили знал, чего хочет – как можно больше вот таких спокойных, светлых дней вдвоем. И был готов сделать для этого все. Действительно все.

Травы, которые он набросал в кипяток, опустились вниз и отдали свой аромат воде. Пахло приятно и Фили решил, что, наверное, не так уж и напортачил. Погасив огонь, он несколько мгновений смотрел на получившийся отвар, а потом тяжело вздохнул. Откладывать и тянуть не было смысла, так что он сосредоточился, простер руки над тем, что скоро должно было стать единственным средством, способным помочь от распространившейся подобно пожару, болезни, и раскрылся.

В одной старой книге, что случайно попала ему в руки, это называлось так. Вот только там не описывалось, насколько это больно. Внутренности мгновенно скрутило и жгло как огнем, под ребра точно вбили крюк и теперь, дюйм за дюймом, вытаскивали, при этом вращая. Чтобы не закричать, Фили пришлось прикусить губу, но на глазах все равно выступили слезы, которые он никак не мог смахнуть, потому что не мог отвести от котла ладони, из которых, бусина за бусиной, падали в зелье яркие золотистые капли. Все получилось и, если бы Фили мог, он бы улыбнулся. Из него вытекала жизнь. Медленно, капля за каплей уходили все те десятки и сотни лет, что отмерены были ему Махалом, и от которых он решил отказаться, чтобы спасти тех, кого всегда ненавидел.

Боль постепенно отступала, сменяясь облегчением. Впрочем, скорее всего, он просто привык. Наверное, так и должно было быть, Фили не знал, потому что никогда не встречал того, кто сделал бы подобное. Он даже не знал, как долго должен вот так стоять. Голова слегка закружилась, так что он решил, что отдал достаточно и сжал пальцы, обрывая поток. Отвар в котле больше не был коричневым, он приобрел ярко-зеленый оттенок, похожий на цвет чешуи Ори, и Фили, рассмеявшись, устало осел на пол.

«Интересно, а Двалину поможет? - подумал он, изо всех сил превозмогая сон. – И много ли я отдал? Смешно будет, если теперь проживу меньше Кили».

В сон клонило все сильнее, но позволить себе уснуть он никак не мог. Надо было подняться, разлить получившееся зелье по склянкам, а потом еще придумать, что сказать Кили. Впрочем, тот всегда готовил лекарства про запас, так что нетрудно будет убедить его попробовать какое-то их тех, что сварены давно. Сейчас он в таком отчаянии, что точно согласится, зелье подействует, гномы пойдут на поправку и им с Кили не нужно будет расставаться.

Последняя мысль заставила уже почти уснувшего Фили встрепенуться и встать на ноги. У него было еще очень много работы.


	11. Глава 10

 

Эпидемия неизвестной болезни начала спадать на следующий же день, к вечеру. Фили только улыбнулся, услышав новости от обрадованного и взволнованного Кили, и прислушался к себе. Все получилось, он должен был радоваться, но пока испытывал лишь сильнейшую усталость. Внутри же была пустота. Фили и рад был бы ее не ощущать, но ничего не мог поделать. Хотя, когда он смотрел на довольного Кили, ему казалось, что дыра под сердцем становится меньше, и чувство, что он поступил правильно, только крепло. Может быть, когда-нибудь, ему удастся забыть о том, чем он пожертвовал, что отдал за просто так.

«Не за просто так, - сам себе возражал Фили. – За то, чтобы гномы спокойно жили, а Кили был рядом со мной».

Кили действительно был и это утешало. Он, решив, что Фили заболел, как и остальные, сначала до смерти перепугался, а потом, не обращая внимания на отговорки, напоил его своим волшебным зельем. Фили, улыбаясь, послушно сделал несколько глотков и ему действительно стало легче. Наверное, пару сотен лет он себе точно вернул, но думать об этом не собирался. Ему больше всего хотелось лежать рядом с Кили, обниматься, и чтобы никто не мешал.

А вот с последним были проблемы. Гномы валом валили к своему целителю с благодарностями. И хорошо, если благодарность выражалась не словами, до которых, как быстро понял Фили, гномы были великими охотниками, так что могли болтать с утра и до позднего вечера. А уж если надо было просто сказать спасибо… Ох, эти извилистые словеса! Он засыпал уже не втором предложении, а когда просыпался, гномы еще говорили. Проще было с теми, кто приносил дары – золото и драгоценные камни можно было просто свалить в кучу за дверью. Кили так и поступал, кланяясь, принимал дар и, когда гном уходил, клал его на верхушку уже довольно большой кучи остальных подношений. Последним ему подарили красивый меч в изящной работы ножнах и теперь оружие шатко балансировало на груде подарков. Фили все хотел рассмотреть его поближе, но никак не получалось встать.

Кили как раз принес ему еще одну порцию лекарства и Фили начал было отказываться, объясняя, что чувствует себя уже вполне прилично, когда в дверь опять постучали. Кили вздохнул, закатил глаза и, приказав Фили немедленно выпить зелье, вышел в коридор.

\- Дядя?

Фили, прикусив губу, отставил кружку в сторону и начал выбираться из постели. Нехорошо, если узбад Эребора застанет в кровати своего племянника какого-то незнакомца. Учитывая то, что Кили ему рассказал, последствия могут быть самыми неприятными. За себя-то Фили совсем не боялся, даже несмотря на слабость, а вот причинить вред Кили не хотелось.

Пошатываясь, он надел рубаху и куртку, благо Кили никуда их не утащил. Внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору, влез в сапоги и застелил покрывалом кровать. Только после этого он позволил себе сесть в кресло и сделать маленький глоточек зелья из кружки. Совсем маленький, а остаток он перелил во фляжку. Двалин-то не сможет подняться на верхние уровни, а проверить на нем зелье нужно. Вдруг поможет.

\- Я слышал, что с некоторых пор ты живешь не один, - услышал вдруг Фили и порадовался, что не остался в постели.

\- О, твои доносчики, - хмыкнул Кили. – Да, я приютил друга из южных земель.

\- Да, я слышал, - медленно проговорил Торин. – Старые южные поселения. Немного странно только то, что в старых книгах написано, будто они были уничтожены орками лет пятьсот назад.

Фили только головой покачал и негромко вздохнул. Ну, понятно, он и должен был проколоться. Когда живешь несколько тысяч лет, события в памяти смешиваются, накладываются друг на друга, так что трудно сказать, какое из них произошло раньше. Конечно, как он мог позабыть о том предательском нападении армии орков на южные селения! Впрочем, отчего же предательском? Помнится, в тот день, когда в Гору пришло известие, они с Ори от души порадовались.

Фили напряженно ждал, как же отреагирует Кили и был слегка удивлен, когда услышал его смех.

\- Торин, пятьсот лет назад! Да за эти годы что угодно отстроить можно.

\- Ну, насколько я помню, во время той резни никто не уцелел, - сказал узбад.

\- Тебя, как я понимаю, там не было, - сквозь зубы проговорил Кили. – А если так интересно, вон там сидит потомок выживших, можешь спросить у него. Только не слишком наседай, он еще не оправился от болезни.

\- Он тоже заболел?

В голосе Торина прозвучали странные нотки, но, как Фили не старался, опознать их не смог. Удивление? Возможно. Впрочем, сейчас ему было не до чужих интонаций. В комнату вот-вот войдут, и он должен иметь вид уставший и болезненный. Не то чтобы с этим были проблемы.

Фили чуть ниже сполз в кресле, вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза. Надо было, наверное, чуть пригладить волосы, но он решил, что небольшая растрепанность лишь сыграет ему на руку. Совсем хорошо было бы притвориться, что он уснул, но так рисковать Фили не решился.

\- Твой новый знакомый спит в твоей постели? – негромко спросил Торин и по коридору застучали подковки сапог. – Кили…

\- Кровать у меня одна, - перебил его тот. – Куда по-твоему я должен был уложить гостя? Кстати, его зовут Фили.

\- А сам ты где спишь?

\- Дядя! В кресле я сплю!

Фили порадовался сообразительности Кили и все ждал, что Торин скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот промолчал и отчего-то это молчание Змею совсем не понравилось. Скорее всего, дядя возьмется за племянника позже и, как знать, выдержит ли Кили, не проговорится ли? За себя Фили не боялся. Единственное, чем он рисковал – раскрыть свою суть, но Кили… Что с ним сделают, если узнают?

«Когда», - подумал Фили тоскливо, потому что знал, что подобное невозможно скрывать вечно, а, учитывая, что они и не были слишком уж осторожны, вполне вероятно, что Торин уже знает и именно поэтому больше не задает вопросов.

Фили вдруг понял, что больше не слышит голосов и шагов, открыл глаза, и наткнулся на холодный и острый, как клинок, взгляд синих глаз.

\- Я думал, ты спишь, - проговорил Кили и во взгляде, который он бросил в сторону кровати явственно скользило облегчение.

«Я все сделал правильно», - довольно подумал Фили.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, он попытался подняться на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать узбада, но Кили тут же оказался рядом, надавил ладонями на плечи, заставляя снова сесть.

\- Тебе вообще еще не стоило вставать, - укоризненно сказал он, и мягко улыбнулся.

Эта улыбка не осталась незамеченной. Фили видел, как нахмурился Торин, и, хотя ему безумно хотелось прижать к себе Кили как можно крепче, он отстранился.

\- Итак, - негромко сказал Торин, складывая руки на груди. – Кили сказал мне, что у него живет друг.

Фили кивнул в ответ.

\- Фили, сын Уна, узбад.

\- Из южных земель, - прищурился Торин. – И как же вы уцелели?

\- Уцелел не я, а мои предки, - пожал плечами Фили. - Если вы, конечно, о той резне, что почти уничтожила южные селения лет пятьсот назад.

\- Были и другие? – спросил Торин.

\- Конечно, - позволил себе короткую улыбку Фили, - но, когда живешь в окружении орков, в отдалении от других гномов, которые как-то не слишком желают помочь, нужно быть готовым ко всему и держаться за жизнь ногтями и зубами.

\- Да, Юг слишком далеко, - не обратил внимания на его подначку Торин и задумчиво прикусил губу. – Не вдруг дойдешь.

\- И даже весть не пошлешь, - подхватил Фили. – Но мне удалось добраться, очень уж хотелось посмотреть, как живут наши северные братья. Большая удача, что мне удалось попасть в Гору как раз к осеннему празднику. Он был великолепен.

Торин наклонил голову, принимая комплимент, но настороженность в его глазах никуда не делась. Фили не сомневался, что сейчас на него обрушится куча вопросов, но тот лишь покивал, все также не отводя от него глаз. Фили спокойно смотрел в ответ и изо всех сил старался выглядеть больным и изнуренным, хотя и чувствовал, что притворяться уже очень сложно. Зелье действительно удалось, хотелось вскочить с кресла, схватить Кили в объятия и скакать с ним по комнате, а потом завалить на кровать, и… И ничего этого он сделать не мог, пока здесь был Торин.

\- Не знаю, как в южных поселениях, но в Эреборе не принято, чтобы друзья спали в одной постели, - вдруг сказал Торин и Фили не сдержался.

\- Я знаю правила Горы, пусть даже в моем доме в чужую постель не заглядывают, - ответил он.

Это было грубо и Фили отдавал себе в этом отчет и все же молчать не собирался. В первую очередь потому, что ему было очень интересно, знает ли Торин о них с Кили, и если да, то почему молчит. Считает, что племянник наиграется? Не хочет причинять ему вреда и портить репутацию? Или все-таки подозревает Фили, но пока не нашел подтверждения своим мыслям? Впрочем, это, конечно, вряд ли. Еще ни один гном не распознал Змея, если только тому не случилось самому себя выдать, а он будет очень осторожен.

Несколько мгновений они молчали. Кили вздыхал, а Фили с Торином пронизывали друг друга взглядами, а потом Торин неожиданно улыбнулся и опустил глаза.

\- Не вижу ничего предосудительного в дружбе двух молодых гномов, - сказал он почти весело. – Более того, я считаю, что нам обязательно нужно устроить пир в честь твоего прибытия. Много сотен лет назад мы потеряли связь с Югом, а теперь, благодаря тебе, Фили, сын Уна, возобновим их.

\- Фили еще очень слаб, чтобы сидеть на наших пирах, - хмурясь, вмешался Кили и Фили был ему за это бесконечно благодарен.

\- О, это будет обед только для своих, - усмехнулся Торин. – Я не собираюсь приглашать весь Эребор. В конце концов, мы и так сильно поиздержались во время осеннего праздника.

\- Да мы еще сотню таких можем устроить без ущерба для казны, - сквозь зубы проговорил Кили.

\- Растранжирить богатство куда проще, чем накопить, - наставительно сказал Торин и в этом отношении Фили был с ним согласен. Тем сильнее его удивило выражение отвращения на миг проскользнувшее по лицу Кили. Нужно будет расспросить его подробнее попозже.

\- Итак, Фили, сын Уна, ты принимаешь приглашение? – обратился прямо к нему Торин.

\- Да, - кивнул Фили, снова сделал попытку встать, и Кили не стал его удерживать, так что удалось отвесить глубокий вежливый поклон.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - довольно кивнул Торин. – Думаю, через два дня. Как раз у меня не назначены ни совет, ни встречи. Очень удобно.

\- Да, очень, - недовольно отказался Кили. – Но если Фили будет не в порядке…

\- Думаю, к этому времени он уже окончательно выздоровеет, - Торин снова заговорил холодно, так что Фили, не желая, чтобы Кили еще сильнее портил отношения с дядей, аккуратно взял его за руку и сжал, останавливая резкие слова, которые тот уже был готов произнести.

\- Я буду готов, - спокойно сказал он, улыбаясь.

Торин недовольно взглянул на их соединенные руки, резко кивнул, но ничего не сказал, только сжал губы так, что те побелели.

\- Что же, думаю, мне пора.

Он снова прошелся по комнате, потер лоб ладонью и, вздохнув, взглянул на Кили.

\- Двалин куда-то пропал.

Фили едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть при звуке этого имени, а Кили удивленно захлопал глазами:

\- Дядька Двалин? Что…

\- Сам не знаю, - снова вздохнул Торин. – В доме все в порядке, но из соседей его никто не видел. Странно это. Он точно не…

\- Точно, - твердо кивнул Кили. – Он даже не болел.

«Да уж, - про себя подумал Фили. – Не болел и уже не заболеет.

\- Я его обязательно отыщу, - негромко, словно бы сам себе, пообещал Торин и вышел из комнаты.

\- Проводи, - предложил Фили, выпуская руку Кили, но тот только помотал головой.

\- Дядя хорошо знает, где выход. Да и сейчас его лучше лишний раз не трогать.

Кили сделал несколько бесцельных шагов по комнате, вздохнул и повалился на кровать, заложил руки за голову. Фили, не отводя от него глаз, снова уселся в кресло.

\- Ты переживаешь? – помолчав, спросил он. – Торин что-то узнал про нас?

\- Если бы я только знал, - тяжело вздохнул Кили. – Его иногда не поймешь – то рубит сплеча, то сплетет такую интригу, что диву даешься.

\- Но сейчас ему нет смысла плести интриги, - подумав, сказал Фили. – Нет, думаю, если бы он что-то знал, то я уже лишился бы головы.

\- Скорее всего, - подтвердил Кили. – Да и я вместе с тобой.

\- Ты – наследник.

\- Я бы не оставил тебя одного. Всегда хочу быть рядом.

\- Я тоже очень этого хочу, - улыбнулся Фили и тут же посерьезнел. – Но, как мне кажется, это невозможно.

\- Невозможно, - тускло отозвался Кили.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Фили очень хотелось ее разбить, сказать что-то такое, что уверило бы обоих в том, что все обязательно будет хорошо, и никак не мог найти слов. Впервые за все эти дни он вдруг ясно осознал, что никакого будущего у них с Кили нет. Так странно. Он-то был уверен, что главной причиной станет его истинная сущность и потому изменился, а выходит так, что даже будучи гномом, он не сможет быть рядом с тем, кого любит, потому что они оба мужчины и, если он не хочет навредить Кили, то должен его покинуть.

От этой мысли было так больно, что Фили прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать и не напугать Кили. Еще решит, что он умирает. Ничего хорошего.

«И все-таки, я хочу, чтобы он был со мной, - упрямо подумал Фили. – Торин ничего не знает, так зачем я переживаю раньше времени? Просто нужно быть осторожнее и все. Все у меня получится. А если даже нет… Ведь Ори как-то предлагал просто взять и все рассказать Кили. Может быть, он был прав? Может, стоило сразу так поступить? Ведь если Кили испугает моя истинная сущность, то это значит, что он меня недостоин, так? А зачем мне рядом тот, кто меня недостоин?»

\- Иди сюда и обними меня, - неожиданно донеслось с кровати и Фили с улыбкой увидел, как «недостойный» протягивает к нему руки.

Сердце вдруг сжалось и засбоило от невероятной волны любви, и Фили не стал сдерживаться, дал ей прорваться.


	12. Глава 11

 

Кили настоял на том, чтобы Фили отлежался еще день и тот был вынужден согласиться, хотя тратить время на валяние в постели ему совсем не хотелось. Слишком много предстояло дел – пробраться в шахту Двалина и испробовать на том лекарство Кили, а также предупредить, что его ищет Торин; посоветоваться с Ори о пире, который узбад собирается устроить (все-таки, Фили это очень беспокоило); попробовать отыскать Смауга и прогнать его из Горы. Последнее будет самым сложным, Фили не сомневался, но сделать это нужно как можно скорее, пока тот не придумал и не наслал на гномов еще какую-нибудь пакость.

Но Кили настаивал, чтобы Фили лежал и тот подчинялся.

По крайней мере, первые утренние часы, а потом Кили собрал свою сумку и отправился обходить своих пациентов, а Фили решил, что оставаться в кровати больше нет смысла. Он вскочил, чувствуя, как довольно отозвалось залежавшееся тело, потянулся, выгнувшись немыслимым для гнома образом и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Все-таки движения ему очень не хватало. Истинная форма требовала скорости, пространства, Фили чувствовал, что устал находиться исключительно под давящими сводами Горы. Еще совсем недавно он мог выбраться наружу в любое время, посидеть на склонах под дождем, поиграть с Ори, полетать, а теперь не получалось, потому что каждый лишний миг он старался проводить с Кили. Нет, Фили ни в коем случае не жалел, но все-таки пообещал себе почаще покидать Гору. Но, конечно, только после того, как разрешатся все проблемы.

Натянув одежду и поправив волосы, Фили выскользнул из дома, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и огляделся, пытаясь понять, следит кто-нибудь за ним или нет. Если Торин действительно подозревает его, то слежка должна быть обязательно, а значит, нужно хорошенько попетлять по коридорам, чтобы не навести нежелательных гостей на Двалина и Ори. Или не тратить время? Ведь вряд ли узбад стал бы посвящать в свои дела кого-то постороннего. Кили рассказывал, что его недоверчивость уже чуть ли не в пословицы вошла.

Что же делать? Ведь времени-то до возвращения Кили не так много, а встретить его хотелось бы в постели. Не только чтобы у того и мысли не возникло, что Фили куда-то ходил, но и чтобы заняться кое-чем приятным, на что у них не хватило времени утром.

Мечтательно улыбаясь, Фили еще немного подумал и решил рискнуть, проверил флакончик с лекарством в кармане и зашагал в сторону лестниц, которые, как он помнил, спускались к шахте. Даже если не торопиться, совсем скоро он увидит друга. Или правильнее теперь говорить друзей? Что если Двалин останется таким навсегда? Вот об этом Фили всерьез не задумывался, так что даже сбился с ровного шага. Действительно, а что делать в таком случае? К своей прежней жизни Двалин не сможет вернуться, то есть будет вынужден остаться в подземельях. И нет, Фили не возражал, но не был уверен, что это полностью удовлетворит гнома. Нет, он уже не гном. Демона? Но и не демон тоже. Гномодемона?

Чувствуя, что совершенно запутался в названиях, Фили вздохнул и решил пока что не думать об этом. Все же, на Двалина подействовал Смауг, а значит, и лекарство Кили должно помочь. Ну, а если вдруг нет, вот тогда и думать будут.

Настроение необъяснимым образом вдруг улучшилось и, насвистывая, Фили ускорил шаг. Все будет хорошо, просто потому, что иначе и быть не может. Все получится – Двалин выздоровеет, Торин ничего не узнает, пир пройдет прекрасно и вообще, Фили, все-таки, понравится строгому узбаду Горы.

«Да-да, и они даже одобрит наши с Кили отношения», - подумал Фили, посмеиваясь над собой, покачал головой и вздохнул, сворачивая в нужную шахту.

Здесь царил мрак, но глаза Фили мгновенно приспособились и теперь он хорошо видел царапины на стенах, разбросанные инструменты, некоторые были согнуты кем-то очень сильным, и, кажется, Фили хорошо знал, кем.

Он почти вбежал в мастерскую и с ужасом увидел, что здесь все также переломано и валяется в беспорядке. Уцелел только мощный деревянный стеллаж у стены и на нем сейчас, покачивая ногой, сидел Ори.

\- Что произошло? – испуганно спросил Фили, оглядываясь. – На вас напали?

\- Ага, один идиот, - легко согласился Ори и спрыгнул со стеллажа на пол. – Решил тут, что жить ему не стоит, раз он теперь такой урод и оборачиваться не умеет, и в попытках убить себя, разнес всю мастерскую.

\- Опять? – закатил глаза Фили.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Ори. – Но, кажется, мне все-таки удалось его убедить в том, что все не так ужасно и демоном он смотрится не хуже, чем гномом. А что не оборачивается, так ну что ж, не все сразу.

\- Сколько еще раз тебе понадобится это делать? – покачал головой Фили, рассматривая царящую вокруг разруху. – Что если он вообще не сможет обернуться? Ведь, скорее всего так и будет.

\- Да, скорее всего, но я буду уговаривать его столько, сколько будет нужно, - мгновенно стал серьезным Ори. – И не говори, что для своего Кили ты не сделал бы тоже самое.

\- Да сделал, конечно, - вздохнул Фили. – Уже сделал.

Ори вдруг прищурился, подошел к нему вплотную и уставился в глаза. Фили хорошо знал, что друг пытается рассмотреть и попытался было отвернуться, но не успел. Ори с силой ухватил его за подбородок, так что не вырваться. Впрочем, Фили и не собирался. Ему нечего было скрывать, да такое и не скроешь.

\- Ты отдал ему годы… Да нет, не годы, века своей жизни, - дрожащим голосом сказал Ори. – О Махал, зачем? Фили, ты…

\- Да, я не проживу еще пять тысяч лет, - буркнул Фили, высвобождаясь из ослабевших пальцев друга. – Но так было нужно. Это был единственный способ спасти гномов от болезни, насланной Смаугом.

\- Ты… Ты отдал свои века… им?

В голосе Ори было столько возмущения, что Фили мимо воли рассмеялся и смеялся, пока на глазах не выступили слезы.

\- А что я должен был делать? – утирая глаза, спросил он. – Это был единственный способ, понимаешь? Единственный! Я должен был смотреть, как Кили мечется, пытаясь помочь, хотя сделать этого не в силах? Я должен был позволить умереть всем его соплеменникам? Что сталось бы с ним, как ты думаешь? После такого никто не остается прежним!

\- Да, и ты тоже не остался! – закричал в ответ Ори. – Наша жизнь – дар Махала и мы не имеем права вот так ею разбрасываться.

\- Но мы обязаны защищать гномов, - в ответ выкрикнул Фили. – Мы созданы для этого!

Ори открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но раздавшийся вдруг грубый глухой голос, помешал ему.

\- Что вы тут орете, хотите, чтобы вся Гора сбежалась?

Ори, просветлев, бросился вперед, оттолкнув с дороги Фили, и тот, ойкнув, с улыбкой повернулся.

Двалин выглядел также, как и когда он их оставил, только, кажется, стал мрачнее. Впрочем, это было легко объяснимо.

\- Я принес лекарство, которое сварил Кили, - сказал Фили обнимающейся парочке и достал из кармана флакон. – Думаю, тебе стоит его попробовать.

\- А у меня от него ничего больше не вырастет? – хмуро спросил Двалин. – Я ведь теперь не гном, да и, как я понял, в этом зелье есть кое-что от тебя. Вдруг оно вообще меня убьет?

\- И такое может быть, - легко согласился Фили, не обращая внимания на возмущенное шипение Ори. – Но я думаю, самое страшное, что тебе грозит – увеличение продолжительности жизни.

\- Грозит? – недоуменно переспросил Двалин.

\- Ну да, ты ведь так мечтаешь с ней поскорее расстаться, - серьезно ответил Фили.

Двалин – Фили был в этом почти уверен – покраснел и, опустив голову, что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

\- Чего?

\- Я сказал, что больше не стану этого делать, - громко и четко сказал тот, выпрямившись. – Просто вы не понимаете…

\- Ну конечно, - не удержался от сарказма Фили, - именно мы-то и не понимаем.

\- Вы были такими, Змеями, всегда, - упрямо продолжал Двалин. – А я стал демоном недавно. Мне нужно время привыкнуть.

\- Тогда привыкай поскорее, потому что моему другу ты нужен любым, - велел Фили. – И если ты этого еще не понял, то, видать, изменилось не только твое тело, но и мозг. Хотя…. Ори, он ведь и так был туповат?

Двалин сжал кулаки и рыкнул так, что с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки. Испуганный Ори повис у него на локте, не давая рвануться вперед, а Фили, смеясь, присел, прикрываясь руками.

\- Ладно-ладно, вижу, все в порядке. Лекарство-то примешь? Вдруг поможет?

Двалин, еще мгновение поворчал, но потом протянул руку, когтями осторожно ухватил флакон, выдернул пробку и одним глотком всосал содержимое.

Фили и Ори внимательно уставились на него, но мгновение шло за мгновением, а ничего не происходило. Наконец, Двалин выдохнул и плечи его печально опустились.

\- Не получилось.

\- Что же Смауг с тобой такое сделал? – пробормотал Фили. – Что же, прости, друг. Я надеялся, что тебе и правда поможет.

\- Спасибо, - помолчав, отозвался Двалин и вернул ему флакон.

\- Жаль, - проговорил Ори, часто моргая и вдруг просветлел: - А попробуй обратиться. Вдруг теперь получится? Давай, вспомни, чему я тебя учил, сосредоточься и…

\- Я все знаю, - рыкнул Двалин и замер, закрыв глаза.

В следующий миг его силуэт заколебался, расплылся в воздухе и медленно сложился в высокого крепкого гнома. Фили с Ори довольно улыбаясь, переглянулись, а Двалин, поднеся к лицу ладони, принялся изумленно их разглядывать.

\- Неужели получилось? – с благоговением прошептал он, а в следующий миг так крепко обнял Фили, что тот забыл, как дышать.

\- Ну все, все, отпусти, задушишь, - сдавленно прошептал он.

\- Спасибо.

Двалин стиснул его еще раз и, наконец, отпустил.

\- Как думаешь, я смогу быть таким постоянно?

Фили ничего не успел на это ответить, потому что в этот момент очертания тела Двалина снова расплылись и вместо гнома опять появился демон.

\- Ну, начало положено, - сказал Фили, кладя руку на плечо расстроенному гному. – Думаю, если ты будешь тренироваться, то сможешь удерживать форму и дольше.

\- Но ведь это все равно буду не я? – спросил тот печально. – Я теперь вот такой?

\- Да, - не стал разубеждать его Фили. – Но у тебя две руки, две ноги, голова, пусть и плохо соображающая. А самое главное, тот, кто тебя любит таким, как ты есть. Этого мало? К остальному можно притерпеться. Да, твоя жизнь никогда не станет прежней, но будет другая, возможно, не хуже.

\- Возможно? – переспросил Двалин.

\- Ну знаешь, прятаться по подземельям не так приятно, как может показаться поначалу, особенно для того, кто не привык.

\- Я поговорю с Торином, - неожиданно заявил Двалин и Фили удивленно заморгал, пытаясь сообразить, что именно в его словах привело гнома к такому решению. – Он мой кузен и поймет, что я прежний, - продолжал тем временем Двалин. – Мы всегда поддерживали друг друга, и я уверен, он от меня не отвернется.

\- Думаешь, он позволит тебе вернуться? – тщательно скрывая недоверие, спросил Ори. – То, что я о нем слышал…

\- У Торина крутой нрав, - подумав, признал Двалин, - но он поймет, что я не изменился. К тому же, мое мастерство кузнеца и ювелира от внешности не зависит, так что работу свою я делать смогу.

\- Что же, - Фили мучили серьезные сомнения по поводу Торина и его отношения к демонам, но он решил ничего не говорить. – Вчера он заходил к нам с Кили и было видно, что он тяжело переживает твое исчезновение, волнуется, ищет тебя.

\- Вот, я же говорил, - просиял Двалин. – Он поймет. А как там Кили, ты его не обижаешь?

Он нахмурился, но на Фили это не произвело никакого впечатления.

\- С Кили все хорошо, - спокойно отозвался он. – А было бы еще лучше, если бы он с самого начала сказал, как в Горе относятся к отношениям между мужчинами.

\- Но это тебя все равно не остановило бы, так какая разница, - усмехнулся Двалин.

\- Не остановило, - кивнул Фили. – Но я бы не стал целовать его там, где нас могут заметить множество гномов, а потом донести. Лишиться головы за один поцелуй — это неправильно, как мне кажется.

\- Ну, у нас уже давно не казнят, - пожал плечами Двалин. – Скорее всего, вас изгнали бы.

\- Торин изгнал бы собственного наследника? – вмешался Ори. – Ой, что-то мне подсказывает, что он решил бы проблему совсем иначе.

\- Вот и я так думаю, - согласился Фили. – И поэтому меня очень настораживает пир, который он решил устроить в мою честь. Все думаю, что именно ему известно про нас.

\- Если бы он в чем-то был уверен, то уже бы с тобой разобрался, - «успокоил» его Двалин. – Так что, скорее всего, это действительно просто пир для гостя из Южных земель.

Фили неопределенно хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Что же, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет, - сказал он. – Я слишком сильно люблю Кили, и не хочу с ним расставаться, а если он все узнает, то… Нет, даже думать об этом больно.

\- После того, что ты сделал для Кили и для Горы, все просто обязано сложиться хорошо, - мягко улыбнулся Ори.

\- Но мы прекрасно знаем, что так получается редко, - в тон ему ответил Фили. – А с нашим-то везением…

Он замолчал и некоторое время в мастерской царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумным дыханием Двалина.

\- Что же, - наконец, отмер Фили, - думаю, мне пора возвращаться. Если Кили не застанет меня в постели, он станет беспокоиться.

\- Да уж, я бы тоже беспокоился, - проговорил Ори, лукаво улыбаясь.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - неожиданно сказал Двалин. – Я должен как можно скорее поговорить с Торином.

\- А я думаю, что со мной пойдете вы все. Да, все. И советую придумать хорошее объяснение тому, что вы устроили с мастерской моего кузена.

Фили медленно поднял голову и увидел, что в дверях, сжимая в руке меч, стоит Торин и выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.


	13. Глава 12

\- Торин…

Обрадовавшийся Двалин сделал было шаг вперед, но тут же замер, когда узбад вскинул меч.

\- Да ты что? Это же я, Двалин.

Гном обиженно захлопал глазами и тут же понимающе закивал:

\- Ох, я совсем позабыл.

Печально улыбаясь, Фили смотрел, как он напрягся, а в следующий миг обратился, сделался собой. Вот только не для Торина. Тот буквально вспыхнул от злости.

\- Я знаю кто вы и чего добиваетесь, - проговорил он сквозь зубы и перевел взгляд на Фили. – Я сразу, как только тебя увидел, почувствовал, что что-то тут не то. Ты – демон! Вы все демоны! А ты… - он взглянул на Двалина, - признавайся немедленно, куда дел Двалина?

\- Да это я, Махал тебя задери! – заорал в ответ тот и Фили с гордостью увидел, что в этот раз его облик даже не заколебался.

Может, чтобы хорошо его удерживать, гномы нужно злиться? Тогда у него все равно проблема, ведь рядом с Ори он только улыбается. Впрочем, если Торин решит их всех тут прикончить, это будет уже все равно.

\- Ты не он, - уверенно отозвался тем временем тот. – Что я, брата своего не узнаю? Ты – проклятый демон.

\- Ну, вообще-то, никто из нас не демон, - вмешался Ори, подумал, и добавил: - По крайней мере, никто из нас, в момент создания, им не был.

\- И кто же вы тогда? – зло ухмыльнулся Торин, не опуская меч.

\- Мы с братом, - Ори кивнул на Фили, - Великий Змеи этой Горы, а этот несчастный, действительно, твой кузен, Двалин. К несчастью, выглядеть он теперь будет так, как ты уже видел, потому что на него напал… Ну, вот его как раз и можно назвать демоном. В общем, на него напал Змей по имени Смауг, укусил и теперь, увы, Двалину до конца дней придется оставаться таким.

\- А это что такое? – кивнул, по-видимому сбитый с толку Торин на Двалина, который все еще поддерживал свою прежнюю форму.

\- А это он тренируется, - мирно отозвался Ори. – Он мечтает вернуться к своей прежней жизни, а если он не будет выглядеть как гном, его просто убьют. Ты, кстати, это уже доказал.

\- Я не знал, что это Двалин, - буркнул Торин. – С другой стороны, я не понимаю, с какой стати должен вам верить? Великие Змеи Горы, говорите? Ну-ну знаю я о них. Демоны! Каждый из которых должен быть уничтожен! Особенно, ты! Я следил за тобой! Я знал, что ты появился не просто так, но думал, что ты из Железных гор, шпион.

Фили подавил тяжелый вздох. Что вздыхать? Он ведь знал, что так оно и будет. Более того, он обязан был заметить слежку, чтобы обезопасить Кили, но не заметил.

\- Ты соблазнил моего племянника, - продолжал Торин. – Зная, что в Эреборе отношения между мужчинами караются смертью, ты специально обольстил его. Ты понимал, что когда все раскроется, я буду вынужден наказать Кили, а ты, ты бы просто сбежал. Так, признавайся?

\- Нет, не так.

Фили вздохнул, почесал затылок и, чувствуя, что больше не в силах быть гномом, выпустил хвост. Торин, вскрикнув, отпрянул обратно к двери. Какое-то мгновение Фили был уверен, что он вот-вот нападет на него, но видно даже в таком состоянии Торин реально оценивал свои силы. Против трех противников ему не выстоять.

\- Я чувствовал, что с тобой что-то не так, знал, - глухо проговорил Торин. – Но почему не ощутил Кили?

\- Ты про ваше родовое чутье? – снова вмешался Ори. – То, которое в роду Дарина передается? Не беспокойся, у племянника твоего оно есть, он меня почуял.

\- Когда? – удивился Фили.

\- В тот вечер, когда я его искал, чтобы привести к тебе, - пояснил Ори. – Я тогда только кончик хвоста выпустил, как он задергался, но так и не понял, в чем дело. Так что чутье у него есть.

Ори кивнул Торину и тот, как бы нелепо это не выглядело, кивнул ему в ответ, но тут же нахмурился и стиснул зубы.

\- Ты соблазнил моего мальчика, - повторил он.

\- Да нет же! – Фили чувствовал, что у него заканчивается терпение. – Это кто еще кого соблазнил. Я в твоего племянника влюбился!

\- Ты – демон, а демоны любить не способны, - отрезал Торин. – И не пытайся убедить меня в противоположном. Единственное, чего ты хочешь, причинить Кили вред.

\- Думаю, что единственное, чего он хочет от Кили, хорошенько его приласкать, - проговорил себе под нос Двалин и они с Ори захихикали.

\- Опять твои дурацкие шуточки, - с досадой отозвался Торин, а Фили тихонечко вздохнул.

\- Я люблю Кили, - повторил он. – А Кили любит меня. И я вовсе не знал, что в Горе приняты такие глупости, как разделение любви по полу.

\- Глупости? – прищурился Торин. – Кили обязан продлить наш род!

\- С чего это? – Фили свернул хвост кольцом и уселся на него так, чтобы смотреть на Торина сверху вниз. – Почему этого не можешь сделать ты?

\- У меня и так слишком много обязанностей, - отрезал Торин.

\- Другими словами, ты просто не хочешь, - кивнул Фили.

\- Другими словами, ты должен оставить моего племянника в покое, - снова рассвирепел Торин.

\- Иначе ты меня убьешь? – прищурился Фили и с шипением выпустил клыки.

Торин сделал еще шаг назад и снова вскинул меч. Казалось, еще мгновение и он очертя голову бросится вперед, а Фили очень не хотелось потом объяснять Кили, как так случилось, что его дядя пострадал. Нет, слишком много всего придется рассказывать, а он не был уверен, что готов.

«Кто именно? Ты или Кили?»

Внутренний голос как всегда вмешался не вовремя, так что Фили пропустил тот момент, когда между ним и Торином вклинился Ори, и точно мельница замахал руками.

\- Думаю, не стоит затевать битву, в которой все мы пострадаем, - старательно улыбаясь, сказал он.

\- Если ты обо мне, то даже не надейся, - прорычал Торин и, взмахнув мечом, встал в стойку. – К тому же, Двалин мне поможет. Он всегда на моей стороне.

«А вот это уже интересно», - подумал Фили и даже клыки спрятал, ожидая, что же будет дальше.

Поняв, что все смотрят на него, Двалин залился краской и его идеальная до этого момента форма расплылась, обнажая то, кем он стал. Лысая башка, огромные уши, когти и клыки, торчащие из пасти, нервно дергающийся во все стороны хвост – о прежнем Двалине напоминали только глаза, а точнее, их выражение, печальное, но, в тоже время неуступчивое.

\- На твоей стороне? – грустно спросил он, пристально глядя на Торина, который, как заметил Фили, лишь усилием воли не отводил взгляда. Наверное, Двалин заметил это, потому что скривился в жутковатой ухмылке. – Торин, а я ведь теперь вот такой. Демон, как ты тут кричал совсем недавно. А ты будешь на моей стороне?

\- Но ведь ты можешь выглядеть как раньше! – с жаром выкрикнул Торин. – Ты не такой, как они.

\- Не такой? – ухмыльнулся Двалин и кивнул. – Не такой. Именно поэтому я хотел себя убить. Чтобы не жить вот таким. Что ты так вздрогнул, а? Не хочется слышать о том, каким слабаком я стал? А я не хотел оставаться уродом, потому что, наверное, уже понимал, что никто меня не примет. Не надо, не возражай, я по твоим глазам, по тому, как ты изо всех сил стараешься сохранять спокойствие вижу, что я прав. Но знаешь, что? Я жив. И знаешь, кто меня спас? Они, - Двалин ткнул когтистым пальцем сначала в Ори, а потом в Фили. – Они показали мне, что совершенно неважно, как я выгляжу. Вот для Ори это точно неважно, он любит меня. А ты? Мы с тобой бок о бок пережили столько всего, потеряли родных, друзей, но для тебя по-прежнему важно, чтобы я выглядел только так, как раньше и не иначе. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся и каждый день дрожал и прятался за наведенным обликом, боясь, что меня раскроют. Ты не видишь за этим уродством меня. Это… больно. И я совсем не уверен, что хочу куда-то возвращаться.

Двалин покачал головой, ухватил Ори за руку и подтащил к себе, убирая с линии удара. Торин, кажется, этого даже не заметил. Он с отвращением взглянул на Фили.

\- Что, промыли ему мозги, да? Прежний Двалин ни за что не отказался бы от своих.

Фили не успел ничего ответить, потому что в этот миг раздалось рычание и только то, что Ори, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость был очень силен, и вовремя повис у Двалина на руке, не дало начаться бойне.

\- Это ты от меня отказался! – выкрикнул он и так неожиданно засмеялся, что Фили не удержался и вздрогнул. – Кто бы мог подумать! Демоны принесли гномам больше пользы, чем сами гномы. Так может не тех мы всю жизнь считали злом?

\- Пользу? – вспыхнул Торин. – Это какую же? Ты стал таким же, как они. Кили совращен мужчиной, и я просто не представляю, как это скрыть. По Эребору носятся зловредные демоны. Это о такой пользе ты говоришь?

\- Я говорю о том, что кое-кто из этих, как ты имел наглость выразиться, «зловредных демонов», спас твоих подданных, - рявкнул Двалин. – Это Фили пожертвовал собой, сотнями лет своей жизни, чтобы лекарство, которое сварил Кили подействовало. Это он всех спас!

Торин открыл было рот, но, так и не сумев найти подходящего ответа, промолчал, а Двалин, тем временем, продолжал:

\- Кили не совращен мужчиной, он влюблен. Поверь, я видел их вдвоем и разница очевидна. Ну, по крайней мере для того, кто смотрит глазами, а не предубеждениями. И вообще, я давным-давно говорил тебе, что этот глупый закон нужно отменить и пусть каждый женится на том, к кому испытывает чувства. Сколько гномов пострадало из-за ерунды?

\- Ерунды? – вдруг перебил его Торин. – Ну да, конечно. Оставить свой род без продолжения – это, несомненно, ерунда. Да и что за глупости ты несешь? Как мужчины могут любить друг друга, если для этого у них есть женщины?

\- А как мы с Фрерином любили друг друга? – тихо спросил Двалин.

\- Что?

Казалось, Торин не поверил своим ушам. Стиснув рукоять меча так, что побелели пальцы, он уставился на Двалина и покачал головой:

\- Ты это говоришь, чтобы…

\- Чтобы в конце концов, сказать правду, - перебил его Двалин. – Мы с Фрерином любили друг друга. Более того, твой брат собирался обо всем рассказать вашему отцу. Увы, случился Азанулбизар и…

Голос Двалина пресекся и он только передернул плечами, и поморщился, как от боли. Ни Фили, ни Ори не понимали, о ем он говорит, так что лишь смогли обменяться удивленными взглядами. Зато Торин, кажется, отлично все понял.

\- Так это был ты, - совсем тихо сказал он и потер ладонью грудь, точно услышанное его ранило. – Ты. Значит, это из-за тебя Фрерин ходил такой счастливый. Я ведь добивался, требовал, чтобы он назвал имя, боялся, что родители девушки обвинят его…

Торин глухо рассмеялся и опустил голову.

\- А это все это время был ты.

\- Я, - подтвердил Двалин. – И ты не представляешь, что я пережил, когда Фрерин погиб.

\- Вот и хорошо, что погиб, - вдруг зло сказал Торин и выпрямился. – Таким, как вы не место в Эреборе. И я знаю, что отец сказал бы точно также, если бы узнал. Махал, хорошо, что все это осталось в секрете! Какой позор! Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, в кого пошел Кили. Ничего, ему я не дам совершить такой ошибки.

\- Да не совершал он никакой ошибки, - сказал Фили. – Мы друг друга любим, узбад! Любим!

\- Демон и мужеложец – прекрасная пара, - рассмеялся Торин и вдруг прищурился: - Кстати, а он в курсе того, кто ты на самом деле.

Фили на миг замялся и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Торин все понял.

\- Так вот оно что, - протянул он злорадно. – Ты боишься, что Кили тебя прогонит, если узнает о том, кто ты есть? Решит, что вся эта глупая любовь ненастоящая? А может так оно и есть?

\- Не так, - возразил Фили. – Я его люблю, а он любит меня.

Но Торин уже его не слушал.

\- Я прав, - заявил он и, неожиданно для всех, сунул меч в ножны. – Ты околдовал моего мальчика и этому нет прощенья.

\- Тому, что он спас половину Эребора тоже нет? – язвительно поинтересовался Двалин, но Торин не обратил на него никакого внимания.

\- Ты помог гномам, - сказал он, не отрывая глаз от Фили, - и только поэтому я тебя не убью. Поверь, это стоит мне больших усилий, но я действительно благодарен тебе, демон. Поэтому я разрешаю тебе уйти. Забирай своих друзей и уходи туда, откуда выполз, а Кили и Эребор оставь в покое. Навсегда.

\- А если я этого не сделаю? – поинтересовался Фили. – Убьешь? Поверь, узбад, не сумеешь.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Торин. – Но есть тот, кто в любом случае пострадает. Мой племянник. Если все узнают, что он не только мужеложец, но еще и был соблазнен демоном, как ты думаешь, что с ним сделают?

Фили изумленно моргнул и неверяще покачал головой:

\- Ты так не поступишь. Он же твоя кровь.

\- Да, - кивнул Торин, - и именно поэтому я так и сделаю.

\- И навлечешь позор на весь род? – вмешался Двалин. – Не верю.

\- А ты проверь, - усмехнулся Торин, не отводя глаз от Фили. – Рискни и узнаешь. Что лучше, демон, настоять на своем и убить любимого или отпустить его? Да, ты потеряешь Кили, но он будет жить. Подумай.

Торин еще мгновение смотрел на Фили, а потом опять усмехнулся, словно хорошо знал, какое решение тот примет, а потом повернулся и вышел из мастерской.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это все блеф? – тут же бросился к Фили Ори. – Он так не поступит. Правда же?

 Он оглянулся на Двалина, ожидая поддержки, но тот только неуверенно покачал головой.

\- У Торина крутой характер, - сказал он. – Он бывает абсолютно непредсказуем.

\- Так, что убьет собственного племянника, наследника? – недоверчиво фыркнул Ори.

\- Я не могу рисковать, - сказал Фили, превращая хвост в ноги и снова становясь на землю. – Никто из вас никогда не рискнул бы друг другом, и я не могу.

\- Фили…

\- Ори, ты знаешь, что это правда. Если есть хотя бы малейшая вероятность, что Торин не лжет, то я не могу допустить такого.

\- И что же ты станешь делать? – помолчав, тихо спросил Двалин.

Фили пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся:

\- Заберу свои вещи. И хорошо бы при этом не наткнуться на Кили.


	14. Глава 13

Двалин и Ори шли с Фили до самого домика Кили, но, к счастью, больше не заговаривали о требовании Торина, да и вообще держались поодаль, точно охраняли. Фили хотел было сказать им, что это ненужно, что прямо сейчас на него точно никто нападать не станет, но потом решил, что так все-таки спокойнее, а значит, пускай. У него своя задача и разделаться с ней нужно поскорее.

Кили дома не оказалось и Фили понадеялся, что это не потому, что он бегает по всей Горе разыскивая пропавшего… Кого? Друга? Любовника? Кем они успели стать друг для друга за эти дни. Фили-то знал, что предпочитает, но впервые задумался о том, может ли быть уверен насчет Кили. В конце концов, Торин ведь прав, он – наследник и как сложились бы их отношения, даже если бы ничего не произошло? Кили выбросил бы его из своей жизни под давлением обстоятельств? Если так, тогда даже лучше, что все произошло вот так.

\- Но Смауга я все равно достану, - пробормотал Фили, комкая в руках покрывало.

Постель надо было застелить, но у него не было на это сил.

\- Что ты хотел забрать?

Ори с Двалином тоже вошли внутрь и Фили не возражал, потому что гном еще слишком плохо держал форму. Напугает еще кого-нибудь снаружи, а им только толпы с факелами и мечами сейчас не хватало.

\- Фили? – снова окликнул его Ори, заставляя встряхнуться.

\- Я не знаю.

Фили обвел глазами комнату и понял, что в ней ничего принадлежащего ему. Даже ножи и топорики, что он носил с собой, ему подарил Кили и, наверное, их стоит вернуть. Или не стоит?

\- Я думаю, ты должен забрать вот это.

Ори вышел из соседней комнаты с большим бериллом в руках.

\- Это принадлежит нам.

\- Это мой подарок Кили.

Фили поднялся на ноги, отобрал у Ори камень и вернул на подставочку, куда его поместил Кили.

\- Мало того, что бежишь, поджав хвост, так еще и нашими ценностями разбрасываешься? – нахмурился Ори. – Это неправильно, брат.

\- Не обеднеем, - коротко ответил Фили.

\- Они тоже, - возразил Ори. – К тому же, ты вроде как не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало Кили о тебе, как я понял. Так почему оставляешь камень?

\- Потому что он ему понравился. Пожалуйста, не спорь, берилл останется здесь и пускай Кили делает с ним все, что хочет.

Фили коротко коснулся гладкой поверхности камня и вернулся в комнату. Двалин уже успел прибрать постель и теперь растянулся прямо поверх покрывала.

\- А как ты намерен искать Смауга? – спросил он.

\- Еще не думал, - отозвался Фили и, внимательно приглядевшись к нему, замахал руками. – И не думай даже, я не возьму тебя с собой. Ори – еще может быть, но…

\- Это как это может быть? – вклинился в их разговор разъяренный Ори. – Только попробуй ускользнуть от меня, рискни, и посмотришь, что будет.

\- Ничего хорошего, как я понимаю, - не удержался от улыбки Фили и вздохнул: - Ты и сам знаешь, насколько это опасно.

\- Смауг? Для нас двоих? – недоверчиво спросил Ори. – Вот уж не смеши меня, пожалуйста. Мы размажем этого змееныша по ближайшей ровной поверхности.

\- Неровная тоже подойдет, - отозвался Фили.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Ори.

\- Идет Ори, иду и я, - вмешался Двалин и оба Змея одновременно замотали головами. – Не спорьте, иначе мы просидим тут до возвращения Кили, а именно этой встречи ты, Фили, кажется, не хочешь.

\- И почему же, можно спросить?

При первом же звуке знакомого голоса Фили замер, точно каменная крыса, попавшая в ловушку, но делать было нечего, с побегом он опоздал. Теперь придется что-то говорить Кили, лгать, а одна мысль об этом наполняла его невыразимой тоской.

\- Двалин?

В голосе Кили прозвучало искреннее удивление и Фили на миг малодушно подумал, что, возможно, стоит прямо сейчас развернуться, оттолкнуть Кили с дороги и просто убежать.

\- У тебя очень мягкая кровать, - проворчал, тем временем, гном. – Вот, подумываю такую же завести.

\- Ясно, - отозвался Кили, хотя было понятно, что ничего ему не ясно. – Фили?

\- Прости, мы не должны были столкнуться.

Фили, наконец, собрался с силами и повернулся. Кили стоял у дверей и смотрел на него с болью, но без особого удивления.

\- Это из-за дяди? – прямо спросил он. – Торин тебя запугал, так?

\- Не совсем… - начал было Фили, но его перебил Ори.

\- Фили не трус, - выкрикнул он так громко, что у всех на миг заложило уши. – И думать так не смей. А дядя твой… Он откуда-то узнал про вас и приказал Фили – нам – убираться, иначе ты, его наследник, закончишь дни куда раньше назначенного Махалом срока.

Кили совершенно не удивился и только медленно покивал.

\- Дядя вполне способен на такое, а законы Эребора в отношении связей между мужчинами жестоки.

\- Это я уже понял, - пробормотал Фили. – И поэтому ухожу.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Кили. – Ты не должен. Я поговорю с Торином, и мы найдем решение.

\- Решения нет, - мягко улыбнулся ему Фили, - ты сам это понимаешь. Говорить с Торином бессмысленно, ты лишь подвергнешь себя ненужной опасности, так что…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что проще тебе уйти? – нахмурился Кили.

\- Да.

\- Но я не собираюсь тебя отпускать.

\- Еще один упрямец, - пробормотал Двалин, но в его голосе не было осуждения, только одобрение.

Фили же чувствовал лишь растущее опустошение. Действительно, почему он решил, что все получится так, как он задумал? Появление Торина, теперь Кили – судьба просто издевается над ним. Почему, ну почему? Неужели он не заслужил хоть немного счастья?

«Возможно, ты его уже получил», - подумал Фили и тоскливо оглядел комнату. Нет, надо был бежать, как только Кили появился на пороге. Что он может сказать ему теперь?

\- Ты знаешь, что я должен уйти, - негромко сказал он, не глядя на Кили.

\- Вовсе нет.

Собственно, такого ответа Фили от него и ожидал. Не ожидал он того, что Кили сказал дальше.

\- Я понимаю, что Торин угрожал тебе моей жизнью. Он не прав. И он не понимает, что я чувствую к тебе, - заговорил Кили.

\- А что ты чувствуешь? – заинтересовался Двалин.

\- Я люблю Фили, - даже не повернув голову в его сторону, ответил Кили. – Если ты не хочешь оставаться – я понимаю и принимаю, ты прав, ты не должен рисковать собой. Но почему ты не можешь взять меня с собой, если уходишь?

\- Куда? – удивился Фили.

\- Как куда? – удивился в ответ Кили. – Разве ты не отправляешься домой, на юг? Я готов пойти с тобой и будь, что будет.

Фили застыл с открытым ртом. Такого варианта он даже не рассматривал и теперь совершенно не представлял, что должен сказать. Тем более, что Кили был прав и, если бы только Фили действительно был тем, за кого себя выдавал все это время, то так бы он и поступил. Просто предложил бы Кили уйти вместе. Но он ведь не гном и идти ему некуда, кроме как в родную, знакомую до последнего камешка, пещеру. Сказать об этом Кили? Невозможно.

\- Ты, парень, совсем спятил, - опять вмешался Двалин. – Ты не можешь бросить Гору.

\- Это еще почему? – повернулся к нему Кили. – Если я не могу быть с Фили в Эреборе, мы найдем место, где такое возможно.

\- И ты оставишь всех своих пациентов? – прищурился Двалин. – Не ожидал от тебя. Ты так много времени потратил, чтобы доказать, что чего-то стоишь, а теперь просто убежишь?

\- А какие у меня есть варианты? – прямо спросил Кили. – Остаться и до конца жизни сожалеть о том, что когда-то я пошел на поводу у долга, а не у сердца?

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что полностью с ним согласен, что готов на все, только бы они были рядом… и медленно закрыл рот.

\- Это невозможно, - тихо сказал он, опуская голову, чтобы не видеть удивления и обиды на лице Кили. – Ты не можешь пойти со мной.

\- Ты этого не хочешь? – изумленно спросил Кили. – Но… ты же говорил, что… что любишь меня.

Последние слова он прошептал тихо, что только острый змеиный слух позволил Фили их разобрать.

\- Я никогда от этого не откажусь, - ответил он. – Ты – лучшее, что случилось со мной за всю мою долгую жизнь, но я не прощу себе, если лишу тебя…

\- Да ничего ты меня не лишишь! – отчаянно закричал Кили. – Я хочу быть с тобой. Сам, понимаешь! Ты вообще меня слышишь?

Фили поднял голову и пристально взглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ничего я не желал бы больше, чем провести с тобой всю жизнь, но этого не будет. Просто смирись.

\- Но почему? – прошептал Кили, часто моргая. – Я что-то сделал не так? Ведь есть же выход, есть, но ты не хочешь его видеть. Почему?

\- Потому что бежать и прятаться – неправильно, - как можно искренне сказал Фили. – К тому же, Двалин совершенно прав, у тебя есть обязательства перед твоим народом. Ты не сможешь просто так развернуться и уйти, я ведь знаю тебя. Совсем скоро тебя начнет мучить совесть и нам все равно придется расстаться.

Кили помотал головой, но выглядел уже не так уверенно, как мгновение до.

\- Найдется другой лекарь, - сказал он.

\- Откуда? – тут же спросил Фили. – Забредет из Железных гор или вы примете эльфа?

\- Очень вряд ли, - хмыкнул Двалин, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

«Он почти отпустил меня», - подумал Фили, чувствуя, как тяжело стало на сердце. Почему, ну почему им обязательно нужно было встретиться, зачем? Если бы он не увидел Кили тогда, на склоне Горы, если бы не спас ему жизнь, то сейчас не испытывал бы такой боли!

«А Кили не было бы», - промелькнула мысль, от которой Фили на миг стало очень холодно. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не передернуть плечами. Надо привыкать, заново, ведь вот такой, отныне, и будет его жизнь – холодной и мрачной, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Ни остаться, ни забрать Кили с собой он не может.

\- Фили, а можно тебя на пару слов? – вдруг спросил Ори, разбив неуютную тишину. – Давай, выйдем.

Схватив Фили за руку, он потащил его в соседнюю комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Нужно поскорее что-то решать, прошипел он. – Двалин больше не может удерживать форму, слишком волнуется. К тому же, вот-вот может нагрянуть Торин и будет совсем неплохо, если нас он тут не застанет.

\- Я это понимаю, - кивнул Фили. – Но что делать-то? Кили так просто меня не отпустит.

\- Да уж, он не вовремя заявился, - с досадой кивнул Ори, покусал губу, смущаясь, и продолжил: - У меня есть одна мысль, но она тебе точно не понравится.

\- Говори, - велел Фили. – Что уж может быть хуже?

\- Ну, я предлагаю пойти и поймать Смауга, - Ори взмахом руки остановил Фили. – Я прекрасно знаю, что мы и так не собирались разрешать этому Змею продолжать осквернять нашу Гору своим присутствием, но сейчас я не об этом. Как ты думаешь, что сделает Торин, если мы – ты – принесешь ему голову Смауга?

\- Прикажет казнить, - усмехнулся Фили.

\- Да, скорее всего, - кивнул Ори и ухмыльнулся. – А что если с тобой будет Кили?

Фили замер, хлопая глазами.

\- Я пытаюсь проникнуть в твой великий замысел, - наконец, сказал он, - и никак не могу. Думаешь, Торин, зная, кто я такой, позволит мне быть с Кили? Что он закроет глаза на отношения племянника с мужчиной? Ори, это как-то слишком наивно.

\- Да, возможно, ты и прав, - закивал тот. – Но что нам мешает попытаться, а? А вдруг Торин смягчится?

\- И не станет меня убивать? - скептически хмыкнул Фили.

\- И у него откроются глаза на то, что нельзя разлучать племянника с таким храбрым гномом, - подмигнул Ори.

Фили только головой покачал.

\- Ори, твое предложение… - начал было он.

\- Вполне может сработать, - раздался голос за спиной Фили. – Торин любит смелых, так что если все получится, то он больше не станет возражать, я уверен.

«Это ты просто не знаешь того, что знает твой дядя, потому и говоришь так», - едва не вырвалось у Фили, он едва успел язык прикусить.

\- Но что именно вы задумали? – спросил Кили, подходя ближе. – Совершить подвиг в мирное время довольно сложно.

\- Только не для нас, - усмехнулся Ори. – Да, брат?

Фили снова вздохнул. То, что ситуацией он уже не управляет, стало окончательно очевидно и осталось только смириться.

\- Да, - кивнул он, - учитывая, что мы знаем, кто навел порчу на гномов Горы.

\- Это был один из древних Змеев, - продолжил за него Ори. – Никто, кроме нас, не знает об этом, так что…

\- Так что, если мы убьем этого змея, - подхватил Кили, - дядя больше не станет возражать против нас и больше не будет пытаться прогнать вас из Эребора. Это отличная идея.

\- А вот мне так не кажется, – возразил Фили. – Это очень опасно. Я не хочу рисковать тобой.

\- Но это все же лучше, чем расставание, - мягко ответил Кили.

Сказать на это Фили было нечего.

\- Что же, - потер руки Ори, - значит, надо выходить прямо сейчас, пока змей никуда не делся.

\- Согласен, - твердо сказал Кили.

\- Ну, мое мнение вы все равно учитывать не станете, - проворчал Фили. – Но Кили, просто подумай, что скажет твой дядя, когда увидит, что ты охотился за таким опасным существом? Он точно не обрадуется.

\- А мне кажется, наоборот, - усмехнулся Кили. – Торин решит, что во мне, наконец, проснулась воинственная кровь рода Дарина. Он только похвалит меня, если я вернусь с победой.

Больше Фили сказать было нечего, оставалось лишь смириться и хорошенько подготовиться к предстоящей схватке. Ведь если Ори, кажется, позабыл о том, что драться со Смаугом, в присутствии Кили, им придется в гномьем обличье, то Фили ни на миг не выпускал этого осложнения из головы. Учитывая, как Кили рвется в бой, оставить его где-нибудь за углом на страже точно не получится, а значит, нужно как можно лучше вооружиться, одними засапожными топориками и метательными ножами здесь не обойтись.


	15. Глава 14

\- Знаешь, что-то мне не очень нравится наша идея.

\- Твоя.

Фили хмыкнул, не глядя на Ори, и продолжил прислушиваться и приглядываться к царящим вокруг тишине и полумраку. Они разыскивали Смауга вот уже несколько часов и конца этому видно не было. Змей очень хорошо спрятался и вполне возможно, скоро им придется вернуться обратно, и продолжить поиски на следующий день.

«Нет, - мысленно покачал головой Фили. – Нельзя забывать про Торина. Если тот узнает, что я все еще с Кили, это может плохо закончиться. Значит, со Смаугом нужно разобраться сегодня».

\- План был наш общий, - прошептал рядом Ори и Фили ощутил прилив раздражения такой сильный, что захотелось кричать и топать ногами, но это уж точно было бы совершенно некстати.

\- Да как скажешь, - проговорил он и оглянулся на Кили.

С тем было все в порядке. Сжимая в руках копье, он медленно шел следом и внимательно поглядывал по сторонам. Фили невольно заулыбался и отвернулся, чтобы не отвлекаться на Кили еще больше. Нет, враг опасен, нужно быть начеку. А с Кили… Все потом. Если план сработает, то у них впереди еще много времени.

«А сработает? – сам себя, в который уже раз, спросил Фили. – Ну, даже если мы и убьем Смауга, как собираемся, что помешает Торину попытаться прикончить нас или рассказать Кили о том, кто мы есть на самом деле? Можно ли надеяться на то, что он смягчится?».

По словам Кили выходило, что можно, но он – родственник, тем более еще и единственный, пусть и норовистый. Они же с Ори – Змеи, которых Торин ненавидит. Вряд ли он согласится отдать своего племянника одному из подобных тварей.

«Да, рассчитывать на это особенно не приходится, - сам с собой согласился Фили. – Но Смауга все равно нужно если не убить, то прогнать, иначе спокойной жизни в Горе не будет. А потом… А потом уже разберемся с остальным».

\- Я ничего не слышу, - прошептал сзади Кили.

Фили знал, что тот испуган. Он обонял его страх и потому почти гордился тем, что голос у Кили совсем не дрожал. Все-таки, королевская кровь есть королевская, их с детства учат владеть собой.

«Кстати, почему же в обучение не входит распознавание таких, как мы?» – пришло вдруг в голову Фили. Надо было бы аккуратно расспросить Кили, но раньше он не догадался, слишком увлеченный любовью, а теперь было уже поздно. Впрочем, возможно, так даже и лучше, ведь иначе он мог бы вызвать у Кили ненужные подозрения.

От этой мысли стало больно и Фили понадобилось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы прийти в себя он поймал взволнованный взгляд Ори и криво улыбнулся, пытаясь показать, что все в порядке. Не было, но Ори вовсе не зачем об этом знать.

\- Ты скажешь ему потом, когда все закончится, - вдруг прошептал тот, мягко касаясь руки Фили. – Я уверен, он поймет.

Фили благодарно улыбнулся и снова вздохнул. Ему бы хоть долю уверенности Ори, и он бы поговорил с Кили хоть сейчас.

\- Слушайте, парни, а вы уверены, что мы правильно идем?

 Вынырнувший откуда ни возьмись Двалин заставил Фили подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и выругаться.

\- В чем дело? Это всего лишь я, - насмешливо усмехнулся Двалин. – Так что, мы правильно идем?

\- Мы идем единственным путем, который знаем, - отрезал Фили и спрятал обратно в рукав нож. – И не делай так больше, я чуть тебя не зарезал.

\- Думаю, сейчас это будет проблематично, - снова усмехнулся Двалин и Фили понял, что тот наслаждается своим новым положением. Может быть, впервые.

Ну еще бы, демонская сущность воспринимает все куда острее. Стали сильнее слух, зрение, обоняние и понятно, что привыкший к ограничениям гномьего тела, Двалин теперь радуется тому, что приобрел. Но ему все равно следует быть осторожнее.

\- Тебе стоит быть аккуратнее, а то придется много чего объяснять, - настойчиво сказал Фили и легонько кивнул в сторону Кили.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Двалин, слегка краснея. – Я просто…

\- Это понятно, - прервал его Фили. – И я не против. Но не нужно делать этого прямо сейчас.

Двалин кинул и хотел было снова скрыться в очередном темном ответвлении коридора, но Фили его остановил.

\- Погоди, не думаю, что нам нужно разделяться.

\- Ты что-то чувствуешь? – тут же оказался рядом Ори.

\- Пока не уверен, - медленно проговорил Фили, вглядываясь в темный провал прохода. – Но тут что-то не то.

И действительно, из темноты тянуло холодом и если хотелось поежиться даже ему, холоднокровному, так как же тогда себя чувствует Кили? Неужели Смауг спрятался здесь? Но мог ли он быть так небрежен, что оставил настолько четкий след? А может, это ловушка? Как выбрать?

\- Кили… - начал было Фили, не отрывая глаз от темного коридора.

\- И даже не думай, - тут же отозвался тот. – Я не останусь стоять на страже, пока вы будете там сражаться.

\- А кто говорит о сражениях? – словно бы удивленно проговорил Двалин. – Мы только проверим, а ты пока постоишь здесь. Что если мы ошиблись и Смауг нападет сзади? Тогда ты сможешь нас предупредить.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Кили. – Но то если этот коридор тянется так далеко, что вы не услышите моего голоса? Как быть тогда?

\- Парень, да ты еще младенцем орал так, что тебя вся Гора слышала, - усмехнулся Двалин. – Только не говори мне, что разучился.

\- Не разучился, - немедленно подтвердил Кили. – Но здесь все равно не останусь.

Двалин хотел было что-то еще сказать, но Фили вскинул руку, останавливая его.

\- Кажется, я что-то слышал.

Все тут же замолчали, прислушиваясь.

\- Ничего не слышу, - наконец, пробормотал Двалин. Ори кивнул, соглашаясь. Кили только пожал плечами.

Фили покусал губу, прислушиваясь изо всех сил, но тоже больше ничего не слышал. Но он был уверен, что был какой-то шорох, причем, так странно, но раздался он вовсе не из этого коридора, а оттуда, откуда они пришли. Неужели Смауг нашел обходной путь и нападет на них сзади? Но время шло, но никаких звуков больше не было слышно, так что Фили, в конце концов, расслабился.

\- Что же, оставлять мы здесь никого не будем, - решил он – Пойдем все вместе. В конце концов, это ведь не гном, убить его будет непросто.

\- Вот именно, - вставил Кили.

\- Но ты должен пообещать, что не станешь лезть на рожон, - повернулся к нему Фили. – Пожалуйста. Все это очень опасно.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Кили без улыбки. – Я не подведу тебя.

Фили кивнул и быстро отвернулся. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось обнять Кили, поцеловать его, но он знал, что не может этого себе позволить, иначе опять начнет думать о том, что ему предстоит сделать после того, как они победят Смауга.

\- Когда все закончится, нам надо будет поговорить, - быстро, пока не передумал, сказал он и краем глаза увидел, как кивнул в ответ Кили. Кивнул безо всякого удивления. Наверное, он ожидал чего-то подобного. Вот только того, что собирается ему рассказать Фили он не ждет точно.

Ладно, все это потом. Встряхнувшись, Фили выбросил из головы все лишнее и шагнул вперед, в темный провал коридора.

\- Меч, - прошипел идущий на шаг позади Ори и Фили послушался. Действительно, глупо как-то идти без оружия на того, кого собираешься убить, пусть даже пользоваться такой вот железкой и несподручно. Фили куда ближе были легкие метательные ножи, пусть он даже и хорошо понимал, что прикончить ими Смауга невозможно. Впрочем, тут и меч вряд ли справится, по крайней мере, один. Если бы только можно было обратиться! Но так рисковать в присутствии Кили он не станет.

Фили шел вперед, напряженно прислушиваясь и до побелевших костяшек стискивая рукоять меча, и все равно пропустил тот момент, когда раздалось отвратительное шипение и со стены, почти из-под самого потолка на него бросилось длинное темное тело. Он едва успел присесть и неловко отмахнулся мечом, не нанеся Смаугу никакого урона. Тот только захихикал, если можно было так сказать о Змее, и опять растворился в темноте.

\- Это был он? – спросил Кили и Фили порадовало, что его голос совсем не дрожал.

\- Ага, - отозвался Двалин. – Это он меня укусил.

\- Ты ранен? – тут же всполошился Кили, в Фили чуть вслух не застонал.

\- Потом разбираться будем, – вмешался Ори. – Сейчас нам надо его догнать.

\- Вперед, - скомандовал Фили, и они бросились бежать.

Бежать слишком долго, впрочем, не пришлось и буквально спустя пару десятков шагов они ввалились в зал. Фили вскинул руку, останавливая остальных и сам замер почти у самого выхода. Зал – другого слова у него не нашлось – был огромным, с потолка свисали сталактиты, им навстречу, точно зубы огромного чудовища, торчали сталагмиты, а под ногами было сыро, наверное, недавно разливалась подземная река. Им придется ступать осторожнее, если они не хотят поскользнуться и оказаться нанизанными на острые камни.

Откуда-то сверху послышался злорадный смех и Фили едва удержал рванувшегося вперед Кили.

\- Нам нужно держаться вместе, - негромко сказал он, не обращая внимания на возмущенное пыхтение гнома. – Нас слишком мало, чтобы разделяться.

Кили послушно кивнул и слегка успокоился, и Фили снова уставился вверх, туда, откуда слышался смех и шорохи. Смауга надо выманить вниз, потому что забраться наверх никто из них не сумеет, гномьи тела недостаточно ловки, недостаточно сильны.

\- Мы хотим с тобой поговорить, спустись, - крикнул он Смаугу, надеясь на ответ.

\- Зачем? – высунул тот морду из-за толстого сталактита. – Чтобы вы утыкали меня доброй гномьей сталью?

\- Умный, - прошептал Двалин и поморщился, когда Змей захихикал.

\- И ты здесь, мой самый первый друг. И как тебе в новой ипостаси? Кстати, вот с тобой я бы не отказался поболтать даже если у тебя в руках будет эта железка. Ты не умер, хотя должен был, а стал… Поднимайся, я знаю, ты можешь. А вот вас, - Смауг злобно взглянул на Ори и Фили, - я не приглашаю, нет.

\- О чем он? – Кили подергал Двалина за рукав. – Ты его знаешь?

\- А кто это тут у нас еще? – Смауг словно лишь теперь увидел гнома. – Вы и его притащили? Ах, да, конечно, теперь я понимаю ваш план, друзья! Привести сюда единственного наследника этой проклятой Горы, чтобы тут его уничтожить? Великолепно! И как это мне самому не  пришло в голову? А ведь я всерьез было решил, что вы отреклись от своей истинной сущности. Ну же, ну, как мы его убьем? Разорвем, сожрем? Нет, для еды в нем слишком мало мяса. Значит разорвем и разбросаем останки по всей Горе, в назидание? Я полностью согласен.

От возбуждения речь Смауга стала неразборчивой, он то и дело срывался на шипение, а по его чешуе пробегали волны, от чего у Фили даже слегка закружилась голова. Но он не против был бы поговорить еще, если бы это не грозило раскрыть секрет. Хотя, впрочем, возможно уже поздно думать об этом. Фили посмотрел на побледневшего Кили и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Мы вовсе не заманивали его, - ответил он Смаугу.

\- Он сам пришел? – удивился тот.

\- Да, я пришел, чтобы убить тебя, проклятая ящерица! – вдруг выкрикнул Кили. – А мои друзья мне помогут.

Услышав смех Смауга Фили прикрыл глаза.

\- Друзья? – захлебывался Змей. – А я, значит, ящерица? Ах, маленький и глупый гном, знал бы ты, кто стоит с тобой рядом, не разбрасывался бы такими словами. Друзья… Возможно, но уж точно не твои! Ведь настоящие друзья друг другу не лгут.

\- Смауг, - повысил голос Фили, опасаясь смотреть в сторону Кили, - нет никакого плана. Спускайся и мы просто поговорим, все можно решить мирно.

\- Да знаю я, что нет никакого плана, - не обращая внимания на его слова, отмахнулся Змей. – Но вы все здесь и этого достаточно.

Он так быстро рванулся вперед, что только то, что Фили был готов к нападению, спасло его от мгновенной смерти. Упав на бок, он откатился в сторону, чтобы не попасть под удары мощного змеиного хвоста, и снова вскочил на ноги. Сжимая в руке метательный нож, он пристально следил за Смаугом, отбивающимся от Двалина и Ори, и то и дело уклонялся от камней, откалывающихся от сталактитов и сталагмитов под ударами бойцов.  Нужно было выбрать момент и сделать бросок, один-единственный, и все будет кончено. Вот только Смауг слишком быстро передвигался для обычного гнома, мгновение шло за мгновением, и Фили все сильнее понимал, что если он хочет одержать верх, то должен обратиться. Двалин и Ори еще сражались, но было видно, что еще немного и у них кончатся силы, а ведь им приходится еще и форму удерживать. Проклятье!  На что они вообще рассчитывали, заявившись сюда вот так?

«Но что еще мы могли сделать?» - спросил сам себя Фили и в этот же миг услышал стон.

Наверное, этот сталагмит упал под ударом хвоста Смауга еще в самом начале боя, но никто из сражающихся не обратил на это внимания. Фили не обратил бы и теперь, если бы не повторившийся звук. Быстро покрутив головой, но вдруг понял, что давно не видел Кили и бросился к рухнувшему камню.

\- Фили, помоги.

Крупный камень придавил Кили к земле и гном, как не пытался, никак не мог его сдвинуть. Фили навалился, толкая, но и ему сил не хватило. Точнее, их не хватало этому телу.

\- Ты… - начал было он, но Кили перебил его, замотав головой.

\- Ноги целы, я чувствую, но зажало колени, и я не могу их вытащить.

Фили пригляделся и, прикусив губу, увидел, что камень, придавивший Кили, опирается на два совсем маленьких, и один уже начал крошиться под большим весом. Еще немного и он окончательно рассыплется, и тогда ноги Кили просто раздавит. Действовать нужно было быстро, но Фили никак не мог сообразить, как именно? За спиной раздавались звуки схватки и по злорадным выкрикам Смауга было ясно, что Двалин с Ори успеха не добились, прямо перед ним лежал перепуганный Кили, который, если немедленно что-нибудь не сделать, может всерьез пострадать.

\- Прости, - прошептал Фили, прикрыв глаза, и сделал единственное, что еще мог.

Пещера сразу показалась такой крошечной, что оставалось лишь удивляться, как они все в ней помещаются. Впрочем, удивляться у Фили не было времени. Одним толчком он сбросил камень с ног Кили и, больше не глядя на него, бросился к Смаугу.

Вот так, в истинном обличье, сражаться было куда удобнее и Фили чуть не рассмеялся, наслаждаясь каждым движением своего тела, каждым ударом, который он наносил врагу. Смауг пытался сопротивляться, но у него не было шансов. А уж когда к Фили присоединился Ори их вообще не осталось. Вдвоем они быстро загнали Змея в угол, откуда тот мог лишь шипеть и огрызаться.

\- Вот так, - довольно рассмеялся Ори, хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдруг вскрикнул от боли и схватился за плечо.

Фили с изумлением увидел, как по его пальцам струится кровь, а в следующий миг согнулся от боли сам. Что-то твердое и острое пробило его бок, заставило отшатнуться назад, открывая Смаугу путь к отступлению, и тот немедленно этим воспользовался. Фили пытался его остановить, но тот оказался быстрее, вильнул в сторону и пальцы Фили лишь слегка коснулись его чешуи. Мгновение, и Змей растворился в темноте.

\- Что ты творишь?

Фили пытался сосредоточиться, понять, кто кричит, но это было сложно, потому что боль становилась сильнее с каждым вздохом и от нее, казалось, вот-вот лопнет сердце. И все же он собрал все силы, со стоном повернулся и увидел Торина. Ну конечно, как они могли быть настолько глупы, чтобы не подумать о том, что за ними будут следить? Как он мог допустить такой промах?

\- Вы все заодно!

Торин кричал так громко, что Фили захотелось поморщиться. Вот только единственное, что он сумел – снова застонать и повалиться наземь, сворачиваясь кольцами. Он еще успел увидеть, как между ним и заносящим над головой меч Торином встал Двалин, а потом потерял сознание.


	16. Глава 15

\- Лежи спокойно, не дергайся.

Смутно знакомый голос то и дело раздавался над головой Фили, но тот никак не мог открыть глаза, чтобы, наконец-то, увидеть говорящего. Он давно не чувствовал себя так плохо и все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто дышать, какое там дергаться. Да даже если бы он и мог двинуться, то не стал, так сильно болел бок. Такое ощущение, что его проткнули насквозь, а потом еще и провернули нож в ране, стараясь причинит как можно больше страданий.

\- Еще раз двинешься, хвост привяжу, - опять слышалась угроза и Фили, недоумевая, проваливался в глубокий то ли сон, то ли обморок, чтобы через некоторое время выплыть из него и услышать тоже самое.

В конце концов, ему стало казаться, что он попал в какой-то бесконечный круговорот одних и тех же слов, действий, и одного и того же грубоватого, и очень усталого голоса. Это утомляло сильнее, чем необходимость лежать и, в конце концов, Фили не выдержал.

\- Ну наконец-то!

Кто-то рядом выдохнул, рвано засмеялся, всхлипнул, а потом над Фили наклонился Двалин.

\- Ч…

Голос не слушался, в горло точно песка насыпали и Фили замолчал, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Двалин еще миг смотрел на него, потом легонько стукнул себя по лбу, куда-то пропал, а еще через пару мгновений к губам Фили прижался кубок с долгожданной прохладной водой.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил он, когда опустошил посудину почти до дна. – Что случилось?

\- Ты что, ничего не помнишь? – нахмурился Двалин.

\- Помню, что мы охотились на Смауга, что откуда-то появился Торин и ранил меня, - послушно вспомнил Фили. – Помню… помню, как придавило Кили!

Он вскинулся было, но тут же упал обратно на подстилку, прижимая к раненому боку ладонь. От одного-единственного движения ощущение было такое, словно внутренности вот-вот разорвутся. Неслабо же ему досталось.

\- Торин не пожалел той отравы, с которой раньше охотились на вас, - пояснил Двалин, опуская глаза.

\- Так значит, мне недолго осталось? – скривил губы Фили. – Но с Кили-то все в порядке?

\- Да как тебе сказать? – протянул Двалин, все также не глядя на него. – Не дергайся только. Я просто, на самом деле, не знаю. Я правду говорю. Нужно дождаться Ори. Он вернется и все тебе объяснит.

\- Откуда вернется? – настороженно спросил Фили. – Что вообще происходит? Я долго тут лежу?

\- Четыре дня, - вздохнул Двалин. – Поверь, это было не самое приятное времечко.

\- Четыре дня? – нахмурился Фили. – Но от зелья я должен был умереть в первый же, к вечеру.

\- Я же говорю тебе, давай подождем Ори, - опять вздохнул Двалин и потер когтистой лапой рыло. – Только он все по порядку тебе рассказать сможет, я… Я до сих пор не совсем понимаю, что случилось.

Фили оставалось лишь подчиниться. Поерзав, он поудобнее устроился на подстилке и уставился в потолок, пытаясь игнорировать боль в боку, которая то и дело накатывала на него точно прилив, и также отступала. Будь она немного слабее, можно было бы даже попробовать уснуть, потому что Фили чувствовал, что еще немного сна ему вовсе не помешает, но другая боль, в сердце, была еще сильнее. Что случилось с Кили? Кажется, он жив, ведь иначе Двалин бы сказал. Ведь сказал?

К счастью, мучиться от неизвестности ему пришлось недолго, потому что совсем скоро – не успел Фили три раза с трудом, с помощью то и дело закатывающего глаза Двалина, повернуться с боку на бок, как дверь отворилась и в тесную комнатенку вошел Ори. По его лицу было видно, что четыре дня, которые прошли для Фили в беспамятстве, оставили на нем тяжелый след. Он, даже не посмотрев в сторону подстилки, со стуком поставил на столик у окошка какую-то посудину и устало опустил плечи.

\- Ну, вот и все, - так тихо проговорил он, что Фили едва расслышал.

\- Да, все, - стараясь говорить громче, подтвердил он, и улыбнулся, когда Ори ойкнул, и подпрыгнул на месте, оборачиваясь. Хотел было даже засмеяться, потому что лицо друга очень смешно вытянулось, но не сдержался, опасаясь боли, так что получился только негромкий хрюк.

\- Ты пришел в себя, - отдышавшись, сказал очевидное Ори и потер ладонью лицо.

Фили нахмурился. Странное предчувствие, охватившее его в самом начале, при одном взгляде на лицо Двалина, сделалось еще сильнее. Что-то было не так. Очень-очень не так. И Фили собирался как можно скорее с этим разобраться. Вот только сначала выяснит, как Кили.

Он решительно приподнялся на локтях, открыл было рот и в этот миг Ори сказал:

\- Кили жив, если ты это хочешь спросить.

Фили закрыл рот и кивнул. Ори бледно улыбнулся, покачал головой и отвел глаза.

\- Знаешь, - медленно сказал Фили, не отводя от него глаз. – Очень сложно ощутить облегчение, когда ты так себя ведешь. Что случилось, пока я был без сознания?

\- Пока ты умирал, - поправил его Ори, все также не поднимая глаз и постучал пальцами по столешнице. – Поверь, на живого, даже без сознания, ты не слишком-то походил.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Фили. – Пусть так. Но почему ты сейчас уходишь от ответа?

\- Потому что совершенно не готов с тобой говорить, - вздохнул Ори. – У меня не было ни минуты покоя все эти дни, и я так и не сумел придумать, что тебе сказать.

\- Мы никогда не лгали друг другу, - нахмурился Фили и попробовал было сесть, но с хвостом это было ужасно неудобно, а пытаться превратить его в ноги, подумав, он не стал, мало ли как сейчас себя поведет его магия.

\- Тебе нужно рассказать все так, как есть, - вдруг вмешался Двалин. – Ты знаешь, что так будет правильнее всего.

Фили бросил на него короткий взгляд и снова посмотрел на Ори.

\- Что-то случилось с Кили? – снова спросил он.

\- Что-то случилось со всеми нами! – стискивая кулаки, вдруг закричал Ори, вскинул голову и Фили с ужасом увидел, что в его глазах стоят слезы. – И все из-за чего? Из-за твоей проклятой любви!

\- Но ведь ты, кажется, свою тоже нашел, - сдерживаясь, сказал он.

\- Нашел, - хмыкнул Ори, успокаиваясь и разжал кулаки. – Только надолго ли?

\- Я пойду с тобой, куда бы ты не решил отправиться, - мягко сказал Двалин, оказываясь рядом с ним, и осторожно обнял, на миг укутав в мягкие черные крылья.

\- Это все очень трогательно, - ошеломленно проговорил Фили, - но когда мне хоть кто-то расскажет, что происходит?

Ори тяжело вздохнул, вытер глаза и сел рядом с Фили. Пещерка, в которой они устроились была настолько маленькой, что ему понадобилось сделать для этого лишь один шаг.

\- Кили жив, - повторил Ори то, что Фили уже слышал, но на этот раз он не испытал облегчения, а лишь странный тянущий страх. - Но Торин приказал, чтобы никто из нас больше к его племяннику не приближался.

\- Торин? – удивился Фили. – Но…

Ори прижал к его губам палец и Фили покорно умолк.

\- Когда стало понятно, что схватка проиграна, Смауг сбежал, а ты ранен, я запаниковал, - заговорил Ори. – Я многое видел, я прожил тысячи лет, но по-настоящему испугался лишь там, в пещере. Именно там я понял, что могу умереть. Взаправду. Умирают все, я знаю, умерли наши предки и нам придет черед, я знал это, но не боялся, пока Торин не ранил меня. Я погиб бы там – мы оба – если бы не Двалин. Он закрыл нас от своего родича и теперь уже считается предателем для всех жителей Горы.

\- Моя слава уже и дальше разнеслась, - печально хмыкнул Двалин, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Да может оно и к лучшему. Теперь-то я уж точно не струшу и не стану притворяться тем, кем больше не являюсь.

\- Спасибо тебе, - искренне поблагодарил Фили. – Если бы не ты, Торин бы прикончил нас обоих.

\- Скорее всего, - кивнул Двалин, – он всегда был скор на расправу, как бы я его не любил и не уважал.

\- Да, - кивнул Ори, нервно перебирая пальцами одеяло, на котором лежал Фили. – Двалин спас тебя и меня, унес вот в эту пещерку, где мы могли бы восстановить силы. Ну, он так думал. На деле же оказалось, что он принес нас сюда умирать. Тебе досталось сильнее, так что ты и в сознание уже не приходил. Мне было полегче, но итог все равно должен был быть для нас одинаков. Смерть.

\- Из-за зелья, которым был смазан клинок Торина? – тихо спросил Фили.

\- Тебе Двалин рассказал? – в ответ спросил Ори и кивнул. – Да, все так.

\- А как тогда…

\- Я пошел к Кили, - ответил вместо Ори Двалин. – Домой. Я был уверен, что если хорошенько поискать, то что-нибудь да найдется. Он ведь лекарь! Но мне не повезло, - он печально усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Если бы я знал, что так все получится… Но, с другой стороны, все ведь живы и здоровы. Не это ли главное?

Двалин как-то странно, вроде бы испуганно, покосился на Фили и тот лишь пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить.

\- Не стоит тянуть, - вымученно усмехнулся Ори. – В домике он встретил Кили.

Фили опустил голову, а потом и вовсе откинулся на спину. Что тут думать? Кили, очевидно, ненавидит его, и змей не был уверен, что в силах услышать об этом.

\- Когда Кили узнал, что вам с Ори очень плохо, он сразу же решил вам помочь, - продолжал Двалин и Фили не удержался, горько рассмеялся, и даже почти не обратил внимания на боль, пронзившую бок.

\- Вот прямо таки сразу? – успокоившись, спросил он.

\- Ну, почти, - подумав, поправился Двалин. – Сначала он выругал и вас, и меня за то, что мы ничего не рассказали раньше.

\- Что? – удивился Фили.

\- А то, что он не злился на тебя, - терпеливо сказал Двалин. – То есть, злился, конечно, но не за то, что ты змей, а за то, что молчал об этом. Он решил, что ты не доверял ему и очень обиделся.

\- И он не ненавидит меня? – спросил Фили недоверчиво. – И не хочет убить?

\- Нет, - помолчав, отозвался Двалин. – Он этого не хочет.

\- А почему тогда не приходит? – продолжал спрашивать Фили. – Из-за Торина?

\- В какой-то степени, - ответил Ори. – Пожалуйста, дослушай.

Фили торопливо закивал и пообещал себе, что будет держать рот на замке, пока не узнает, что же случилось, пока он валялся без сознания. Судя по лицам Двалина и Ори, это что-то нехорошее, но… Но Кили ведь жив и даже, по словам друзей, не слишком сердится на него. Значит дело в Торине? Да, скорее всего. Наверное, тот приказал племяннику больше не видеться с ним, а Кили почему-то подчинился. Но если так, то это совсем ерунда и когда он, Фили, окончательно выздоровеет, он сразу же отправится к Кили и будет просить прощения за все, за весь вред, который, пусть даже невольно, ему причинили по вине змей. Ох! Смауг!

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось с Черным змеем, но тут же закрыл, вспомнив данное Ори обещание.

\- Смауг мертв, - точно прочтя его мысли, сказал тот, и Фили, помедлив кивнул, показывая, что понял. – Его убил Кили.

\- Но…

Фили перевел ничего не понимающий взгляд на Двалина и тот, вздохнув, начал рассказывать:

\- Лучше по порядку. В общем, дело было так. Когда я столкнулся с Кили и все ему рассказал о ваших с Ори ранах, парень сразу решил вам помочь. Он был обижен на тебя – на нас, как я уже говорил, но не до такой степени, чтобы дать вам умереть. Говорил, что любит, - Двалин вздохнул и ответ глаза. – Да что там, по нему это и так было видно. Ладно. Но яд, который использовал против вас Торин, не имел противоядия. По крайней мере, Кили о нем ничего не знал и зарылся в свои книги. Да уж, - Двалин усмехнулся и покачал головой, - ну кто бы мог подумать, что все эти толстенные книжищи, которые без дела пылились у него на полках, могут принести хоть какую-то пользу.

\- Там есть очень редкие трактаты, - возмущенно перебил его Ори и тут же замолчал, и жестом показал, что Двалин может продолжать.

\- Я пытался помогать ему, - заговорил тот снова, - но где я, и где медицина. В общем, под конец я просто сидел и охранял его. Да и себя, ведь если бы к Кили решил заглянуть Торин, он вряд ли бы обрадовался, обнаружив в гостях меня. Он и так сделал для нас слишком много и…

\- Торин? – перебил Двалина Фили, зло щурясь. – Да это ведь от его руки мы с Ори чуть не погибли! Ты в своем уме говорить, что он что-то для нас сделал?

\- Но ведь это действительно так, - упрямо нахмурился тот, отчего рыло сильнее выступило вперед. – Он дал нам возможность уйти, тогда, в первый раз. Ты думаешь, ему было легко это сделать?

\- Не верю своим ушам, - покачал головой Фили. – Ты… Ладно, может лучше продолжишь рассказывать? А то мы так никогда не закончим.

\- Да, - кивнул Двалин, чуть помолчал, а потом заговорил снова: - Это случилось на исходе второго дня. Я, признаюсь, так устал, что слегка задремал, когда Кили рядом заорал так, что я решил, будто на нас напали, вскочил, разнес ему крыльями половину склянок, но он этого даже не заметил, а бросился мне на шею, крича, что нашел лекарство. Вот только…

Двалин вздохнул, покачал головой, и, несмотря на то, что было видно, как трудно ему говорить, Фили захотелось закричать от злости и раздражения.

\- Это был Аркенстон.

\- Что?

Фили непонимающе захлопал глазами, взглянул на Ори, но тот лишь кивнул, подтверждая слова Двалина

\- Что Аркенстон?

\- Лекарство, - повторил Двалин. – Аркенстон, как вычитал Кили в своей книжище, мог излечить любую рану, нанесенную Змею. Он ведь изначально принадлежал вашему народу, так? Наверное, дело в этом. Если честно, времени разбираться в том, почему так, у нас не было.

\- И Кили сделал что? – недоверчиво спросил Фили. – Украл Аркенстон? У своего дяди? У гномов Горы?

\- И я ему в этом помог, - кивнул Двалин, скривив рыло в мимолетной усмешке. – Потому что это был всего лишь камень, а камень, пусть и самый прекрасный на этом свете, не стоит ни чьей жизни. Тем более, твоей и Ори. Я вырубил стражников у дверей большого зала и караулил, пока Кили, внутри, вынимал Аркенстон из углубления над троном. И вот знаешь, у меня, даром что я теперь демон, поджилки тряслись, стоило мне представить, что начнется, когда Торин обо всем узнает, а Кили был совершенно спокоен. Он просто сказал, что обязан это сделать и сделал, вытащил камень, завернул в куртку, и приказал мне отвести его сюда, к вам.

\- Он был здесь? – удивленно спросил Фили. – Я не помню.

\- Еще бы ты помнил. Ты без сознания валялся, как и Ори, и еле дышал, - хмыкнул Двалин. – Куда там тебе что-то помнить. Кили, когда это увидел, так просто побелел весь, я думал, рядом с тобой свалится, а он ничего, быстро оклемался, сел рядом с тобой и, вот дальше я просто не знаю, как объяснить, что было. То ли он Аркенстон тебе на грудь положил, то ли к ране прижал, я не видел, потому что сияние вдруг стало настолько ярким, что я зажмурился, иначе бы точно ослеп. Думаю, не для таких, как я этот свет, а Кили хоть бы что. Шептал что-то там себе под нос, да ходил от тебя к Ори, это я слышал. А потом все закончилось, свет погас, я глаза открыл, а камня больше нет.

\- Как нет?

\- Да вот так. Нет. Кили сказал, что он точно растаял у него в руках и причин ему не верить у меня нет, тем более, что вы оба уже совсем не выглядели мертвецами, а просто спали. Так что, чтобы с Аркенстоном не случилось, на это было уже наплевать и мне, и Кили.

\- А потом Кили ушел, - помолчав, сказал Фили.

\- Не сразу, - покачал головой Двалин. – Он еще долго рядом с тобой сидел, то руку гладил, то целовал. Ты уж прости, если смущаю, но я это видел и думаю тебе надо знать. Он… он прощался. Много чего говорил, тут уж я не прислушивался, не запоминал, думал, увидитесь еще, да сами обо всем перетрете, но то, что он прощался, это точно. Говорил, что любит сильно, это тоже было, я слышал.

Фили еще мгновение переваривал услышанное, а потом резко сел и, не обращая внимания на режущую боль в животе, попытался подняться в воздух. Хвост слушался плохо и нужно было попробовать перекинуться, но ему не дали даже попробовать. Двалин положил ему на плечо когтистую лапу и с силой придавил к постели, не позволяя подняться.

\- Ты что? – удивленно взглянул на него Фили. – Я должен немедленно идти. Я должен сказать Кили…

\- Он тебя не узнает, - услышал он вдруг и изумленно оглянулся на Ори.

\- Что? Это еще почему?

\- Потому, что я напоил его зельем из огнецвета и камнеломки, - печально вздохнул Ори и отвел глаза.

\- Ты сделал что?

На какой-то миг Фили опешил. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Такое зелье, данное смертному, лишало того воспоминаний о прошлом, и он никак не мог понять, для чего бы такое понадобилось делать Ори. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Кили обо всем позабыл? Ну так не ему решать!

\- Зачем? Зачем ты лишил его памяти? Чтобы отомстить мне? Но за что?

Фили одним движением освободился от хватки демона, бросился к Ори и вцепился тому в горло. Он точно задушил бы друга, если бы не Двалин, который, навалившись сзади, с трудом оторвал его руки от шеи Ори. Тот, задыхаясь и кашляя, упал на колени, но Фили не чувствовал за собой вины, а только злость и ненависть, и продолжал вырываться, пока новый приступ боли не пробился к его сознанию, не заставил обвиснуть на руках Двалина, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Кили больше никогда меня не вспомнит, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся слезы то ли боли, то ли отчаяния, но Двалин не собирался ему сочувствовать.

\- Так было нужно, - прорычал он, встряхнул Фили и оттащил обратно на подстилку. – И ты выслушаешь Ори спокойно, если не хочешь познакомиться с моими клыками.

Фили мог бы сказать, что не какому-то низшему демону указывать, как ему себя вести, но силы неожиданно куда-то делись, так что он лишь кивнул и, привалившись боком к стене, закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как Ори, хрипя и сбиваясь на всхлипы говорил о том, что Кили, возвращаясь домой, столкнулся со Смаугом, как, их обоих нашли и крови, что черной, что красной, было столько, что на первый взгляд казалось, что никто не выжил, и как Торин нащупал тоненький, слабый пульс и тут же приказал послать к эльфам за лекарем, но всем было ясно, что целитель не успеет.

\- Это случилось вчера, - уже увереннее и тверже говорил Ори. – Двалин рассказал мне обо всем и… Ты сам знаешь, это зелье готовится совсем быстро и только оно, пусть и большой ценой, но может вернуть к жизни даже почти мертвеца. Так что я не стал раздумывать. Я… я знал, каким будет итог, но мне казалось, что для тебя жизнь любимого важнее чувств. Двалин отвлек Торина и я напоил Кили зельем. Сегодня ему уже стало лучше. Еще через два дня он будет ходить. Конечно, пока кровь не восстановится, он будет чувствовать слабость, но это быстро пройдет и останутся только шрамы.

\- И он забудет меня, - прошептал Фили, не открывая глаз. – Уже забыл. Так ведь?

\- Он забыл все до того момента, когда ты впервые увидел его там, у реки и спас, - вздохнул Ори и коротко засмеялся. – Торин очень рад, как ты понимаешь. Но с этим никто ничего не сумел бы поделать, сам ведь знаешь, чем больше кровопотеря, тем сильнее страдает память. Кили еще повезло, что он половину своей жизни не позабыл.

\- Да, повезло, - слабо согласился Фили и, не глядя, вытянул руку. – Иди сюда, пожалуйста.

Послышался легкий шорох, что-то предостерегающе буркнул Двалин, но Ори, не обратив на него внимания, скользнул вперед и Фили, дрожа, обхватил его руками, зарылся лицом в прохладную чешую на плече, и так застыл. Он не мог ни плакать, ни думать, внутри все точно подернулось корочкой льда и, наверное, это даже было к лучшему.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, спустя некоторое время, и почувствовал, как Ори еще теснее прижимается к нему, как осторожно гладит его по спине Двалин.

Но заплакать все равно не получилось.


	17. Глава 16

Следующие несколько дней Фили был абсолютно спокоен. Он удивлял даже себя, не то что друзей, но даже когда заставлял себя думать о Кили, не испытывал совершенно ничего. Сердце не начинало биться быстрее, не хотелось улыбаться. Внутри было абсолютно пусто. И, вообще-то, он этому даже радовался. Наверное, ему повезло, что свою самую большую любовь в жизни он смог отпустить вот так вот легко и просто, без боли. Точнее, боль-то, конечно, была – в самый первый день, но потом ушла, точно душу Фили накрыли мягким пушистым покрывалом.

Ему было почти хорошо. Почти, потому что чего-то все-таки не хватало, и он никак не мог найти этому определения.

Двалин и Ори неотлучно были рядом и, как-то спросив их, Фили в ответ получил взгляд полный жалости. Это было неприятно, так что больше он не задавал вопросов. Все пройдет. Нужно только потерпеть. Так ведь говорят обычно? А ему, выходит, и терпеть не надо. И так хорошо.

\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше? – еще через некоторое время аккуратно спросил его Ори и, когда Фили удивленно на него взглянул, пояснил: - Мы остаемся в Эреборе или уходим? Прячемся или нет? Ведь теперь о нас знают.

\- Думаешь, Торину будет до нас дело? – подумав, спросил Фили. – Он ведь получил обратно своего дорогого наследника и сопротивляться его воле тот теперь не будет. Или ты считаешь, что он захочет еще сильнее себя обезопасить?

\- Я, если честно, не знаю, - вздохнул Ори и нервно дернул хвостом (в последнее время они уже не принимали облик гномов, было не зачем, да и для Двалина так было проще). – Но Двалин говорит, что это вполне возможно, а он ведь хорошо знает своего друга.

\- Он ему друг до сих пор? – фыркнул Фили.

\- Торин ему? Конечно нет, - в тон отозвался Ори. – Но попробуй, объясни это Двалину. Он ведь такой верный.

\- И при этом готов покинуть Эребор? – прищурился Фили.

\- Ну, а что ему, как и нам остается? Ведь он помог нам, показал на чьей стороне и для Торина этого достаточно.

\- И теперь он считает своего верного Двалина предателем, - утвердительно сказал Фили и Ори грустно кивнул.

\- Он приказал распространить слух, что Двалин погиб в обвале, глубоко под Горой.

\- То есть, наш демон официально мертв для всех, а мы просто не существуем? - Фили не сумел удержаться от смеха. – Ловко.

Ори, в ответ на это, только снова вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фили.

\- Что хорошо?

\- Хорошо, мы уйдем из Эребора. Ведь, если я правильно понимаю, вы уже даже знаете куда нам направиться?

\- Двалин предложил было в Железные горы, но я подумал, что это слишком близко к Горе. Да и Торин туда наезжает. Мы-то, понятно, высовываться не станем, но…

\- Ты прав, - перебил его Фили. – Это слишком близко.

\- Поэтому я подумал о Синегорье.

\- Далековато, но там когда-то жили наши, - задумчиво сказал Фили и улыбнулся явно встревоженному Ори. – Ты молодец. Я думаю, это замечательно придумано.

Ори заулыбался с таким облегчением, что Фили на миг даже стало стыдно за себя. Это он должен был обо всем подумать, вместо того, чтобы погружаться в пучину переживаний. Да и есть ли они, те переживания-то? Нужно брать себя в руки и заниматься делом.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я правильно выбрал?

\- Да. А еще я думаю, что нам нужно отправиться туда побыстрее. Например, завтра.

\- Но… - Ори ошеломленно захлопал глазами, - как же наши вещи, сокровища, память предков. Как мы, так быстро, соберемся.

\- И снова ты прав, - покраснел Фили и покачал головой. – А я совсем расклеился и забыл о своих обязанностях.

Ори несколько мгновений молчал, кусая губы, точно на что-то решался, и Фили хотел ему сказать, что не надо, не надо говорить то, что он хочет сказать, но не успел.

\- Я вчера его видел.

Фили не выдержал, свернув хвост пружиной, он рванулся в небо, сделал петлю, и, пролетая мимо Ори, выкрикнул:

\- Я ничего не хочу знать. Ничего!

Ори, коря себя за глупость, только и мог, что смотреть ему вслед. Ведь говорил же Двалин, что не стоить ничего говорить, так нет, приспичило. И ведь всего-то рассказать было, что Кили уже полностью выздоровел и даже улыбается, и, кажется, не слишком-то прислушивается к Торину. В общем, все для него как раньше. Должно же это утешить Фили, так?

\- Хотя меня утешило бы слабо, если бы Двалин сейчас стал прежним и все у него было в порядке. Ведь это бы значило, что он больше никогда не будет со мной.

Ори прикусил губу, опустив голову и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что, проболтался все-таки? – раздался рядом грубый голос.

Чем дальше заходили изменения, тем труднее становилось Двалину говорить, но он все равно пытался, хотя Ори и настаивал, что он должен просто принять свою новую суть, и общаться по-новому, мысленно. Двалин только зыркал на него и сразу уходил. Наверное, он хотел сохранить в себе частичку гнома как можно дольше, пусть и знал, что это невозможно, что от этого ему будет лишь хуже. Вот как теперь. Потратив силы на несколько слов, он устало плюхнулся рядом и утер пот со лба.

«Летал в последний раз взглянуть на Торина, - пояснил он и Ори едва сдержал улыбку, поняв, то Двалин говорит мысленно и даже не замечает этого. Отлично. – А как тут Фили? Ты сказал ему?»

\- Я попытался, - вздохнул Ори. – Он не стал слушать.

«Какой умный парень».

\- А что там Торин? Тоскует об Аркенстоне?

«Что-то вроде того. Поклялся, что жизнь положит на то, чтобы отыскать новый камень, который будет достоин стать сердцем Горы».

Ори только хмыкнул и покачал головой.

«Думаешь, он не прав?» - нахмурился Двалин.

\- Думаю, у каждого должна быть цель, - вздохнул Ори. – Кстати, Фили согласился, что Синегорье будет лучшим вариантом, так что можно планировать путь.

«Да что там планировать? Выходить надо, вот и все. Можно к какому-нибудь каравану пристать».

\- Прямо в таком обличье?

Ори мрачновато усмехнулся и провел рукой вдоль своего тела. Кончик его хвоста слегка подергивался и Двалин осторожно, и очень нежно, коснулся его когтистой лапой.

\- Вы с Фили могли бы, - сказал он вслух медленно и хрипло. – А я бы шел следом.

\- Ваши караваны слишком хорошо охраняют, - покачал головой Ори. – Тебя обязательно заметят, нам придется вмешаться и только план с Синегорьем пойдет прахом. Нет, Двалин, я думаю, это нам не подходит.

\- Ладно, - согласился тот, все также медленно, - и что тогда делать?

\- Мы вполне способны прожить и без спутников, - пожал плечами Ори. – Пойдем втроем, будем охотиться, когда понадобится, двигаться ночью, если захотим. Главное, проложить путь, а для этого нам нужна карта. Если честно, то я давно не покидал Гору и просто не знаю, как выглядит мир за ее пределами.

\- Да, Фили так и сказал, - кивнул Двалин.

\- Что?

Ори, против воли, насторожился. Чешуйки на его теле затрепетали, как случалось всегда, когда он нервничал или подозревал неладное.

\- Фили, - удивленно посмотрел на него Двалин. – Разве он ничего тебе не сказал? Я встретил его и он сказал, что попытается найти карту, чтобы мы могли продумать маршрут. Ты разве не знаешь?

\- Нет, - Ори вскочил, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие. – У нас полно современных карт в пещере, Двалин. Нам не нужны новые. Куда он пошел, ты помнишь?

Двалин напряг память и вздрогнул:

\- Кажется, в сторону основных помещений Эребора.

\- А там у нас живет…

\- Кили! Ты думаешь, что Фили…

\- Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, но думаю, обязательно стоит проверить, иначе хлопот не оберемся.

Ори и Двалин переглянулись, и, полные решимости не дать другу наделать глупостей, бросились туда, куда некоторое время назад отправился Фили.

Двалин ошибся только в одном – тот, погруженный в глубокую задумчивость, совершенно не отслеживал, куда движется, а потому, услышав гул множества голосов, был удивлен и даже испуган. Фили меньше всего хотелось сейчас оказаться среди гномов, он даже думал повернуть назад, но его остановила одна мысль. Совсем скоро он покинет Гору, чтобы никогда сюда не вернуться. Он больше не услышит ни о Торине, ни, тем более, о Кили. Снова будут сменяться поколения за поколениями, только теперь в другом краю, и снова он будет одинок. И подобного одиночества он еще не знал. Сначала у него была семья, потом Ори, и по-настоящему один он не был никогда. Но теперь у Ори есть Двалин и мешать им Фили был не намерен, а это значило, что поселиться ему придется в отдалении и жить… А что это будет за жизнь, особенно теперь, когда он знает, что такое, когда ты любишь и, главное, когда любят тебя?

\- Я должен хотя бы попрощаться, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к стене и закрывая глаза. – Просто еще один, самый-самый последний раз его увидеть. Он не узнает меня. А вдруг? Вдруг Ори что-то напутал и все не так? Вдруг Кили ждет меня и думает, что я его бросил? Разве не должен я его разубедить?

Фили только грустно покачал головой и фыркнул. В способностях, что Ори, что зелья он ни капли не сомневался. Вот только и себе отказать не мог. Изменить облик было делом мгновения и вот он уже смешался с толпой вопящих гномов – ярмарка у них, что ли? – направляясь к дому Кили.

Дорогу он помнил очень хорошо и поэтому добрался очень быстро, но вот с тем, чтобы решиться и постучать в дверь, возникла заминка. Должен ли он сделать это или все же лучше уйти? Ведь Кили не помнит его, так стоит ли бередить еще даже не начавшую подживать рану? Фили стоял так несколько долгих мгновений, но потом сжал руку в кулак и постучал, изо всех сил надеясь, что Кили не окажется дома. Боги оказались не на его стороне, за дверью почти сразу послышались шаги, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился улыбающийся Кили. Он вытирал руки о длинный фартук, наверное, снова возился в лаборатории, составляя лечебные смеси.

От этого воспоминания, такого четкого, резкого, у Фили неожиданно зашлось сердце, он побледнел и, покачнувшись, ухватился за косяк. Кили отреагировал мгновенно – посерьезнел, подхватил его под руку и втащил в дом.

\- Присядьте, - сказал он негромко, усадил Фили в кресло, а сам куда-то отлучился.

За водой, как через миг сообразил Фили. Он послушно сделал несколько глотков из поднесенного кубка и снова уставился на Кили, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Было настолько больно, что он едва мог дышать, воспоминания плыли перед глазами, цепляясь друг за друга и Фили едва удерживался, чтобы не застонать. Зачем он сюда пришел? Чего хотел добиться? Ясно же, что ничего больше не будет, что Кили…

Кили опустился перед ним на колени так стремительно, что Фили едва не отшатнулся. Удержало его лишь желание хотя бы еще один-единственный раз оказаться к Кили как можно ближе. А тот смотрел на него пристально и как-то болезненно, точно пытался что-то разглядеть и никак не мог.

\- Я видел тебя? – пробормотал он и сердце Фили подпрыгнуло от невозможной надежды. – Нет, я бы запомнил.

Фили обмяк в кресле, прикрыв глаза, не зная, что сказать.

«А если попробовать начать сначала?» - вдруг подумал он. Ну, почему нет, ведь у них все получилось тогда. Разве это не значит, что получится снова?

Но, прежде чем он успел заговорить, дверь без стука отворилась и громкий, очень знакомый голос позвал Кили.

\- А, вот ты где. И кто… Ты? Опять ты?

Фили устало открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с бешеным взглядом Торина. Да, боги сегодня точно не на его стороне.

«Просто не нужно было приходить, - обреченно подумал он. – Нужно было смириться с тем, что все кончилось, а я не мог и теперь, кажется, поплачусь за это».

Впрочем, эта мысль не вызвала в нем ничего, кроме спокойной покорности. Даже если Торин сейчас достанет топор и попробует отрубить ему голову, Фили ничего не станет делать.

\- Дядя! Почему это ты набрасываешься на моего пациента, да еще и в моем доме?

Кили даже не пытался сдерживать негодование и так сильно напомнил Фили себя прежнего, что он не выдержал и улыбнулся.

\- Да ты хоть знаешь, кто это? – закричал в ответ Торин. – Это…

Он осекся и прикусил губу, не зная, что сказать, и Фили невольно позлорадствовал. Впрочем, недолго, ведь он сам от этого ничего не выигрывал.

\- Это мой пациент, - твердо сказал Кили. – И я намерен ему помочь, как только выясню, чем он болен.

\- Да-да, выясни, - усмехнулся Торин и слегка наклонился вперед. – Чем могут болеть Великие Змеи?

Кили удивленно захлопал глазами, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел, потому что в этот миг Фили принял решение. А к чему снова таиться?

Гибкие кольца заполнили кресло, сползли на пол, чешуя заблестела под светом яркой лампы и Фили увидел, как отшатнулся Кили.

\- Ты был моим, - стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, пояснил Фили. – Но я тебе ничего не говорил, потому что… Потому что…

\- Это ты спас мне жизнь? – перебил его Кили. – На речке? Ты меня вытащил?

Фили медленно кивнул, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

\- А я думал, мне показалось. И… что был потом?

\- Потом я любил тебя так сильно, как только мог, - тихо ответил Фили. – И ты меня тоже.

\- Это ложь, - вклинился Торин. – Гном не может любить такую тварь. Не верь ему, племянник.

\- Я не знаю, - медленно сказал Кили и прижал руку к груди. – Последние дни я чувствую себя так, словно что-то потерял и не могу отыскать. Меня что-то мучает, но я не могу вспомнить и мучаюсь еще сильнее. Начинаю что-нибудь делать и замираю, потому что мне кажется, что рядом кто-то должен быть. Это должен быть ты?

Фили вскинул голову и увидел, что Кили смотрит на него так, словно готов умолять.

\- Да. Я, - только и смог вымолвить он, не в силах поверить в свое счастье. Неужели?

\- Это тебе лишь кажется, Кили, - снова вмешался Торин. – Это последствия удара головой и твоей раны.

\- Нет. Нет, дядя, - покачал головой тот, не отрывая глаз от Фили. – Не в ударе дело и не в ране. Я не помню его, но все-таки как будто помню. Так бывает?

Фили несмело улыбнулся и кивнул, и протянул ему руку.

\- Но я совсем не помню тебя, - предупредил Кили, протягивая свою.

«Это не имеет значения», - хотел сказать Фили, но не успел.

Меч. Это оказался меч, а не топор. Острый клинок свистнул, разрезая воздух и Фили едва успел метнуться в сторону.

\- Торин, остановись! – выкрикнул Кили, но Фили понимал, что словами гнома уже не остановить.

\- Я не позволю, чтобы ты снова опозорил наш род, - прорычал Торин, снова вскидывая меч. –Хватит и того, что ты, как слабак, возишься с пробирками, вместо того, чтобы помогать мне. Наследничек, тоже мне. Разочарование сплошное. А ведь я старался сделать из тебя хорошего гнома! Еще и выбрал кого! Змея! Я-то и правда поначалу думал, что это он тебя околдовал, а теперь вижу, что в тебе гниль изначально была, иначе такое бы к тебе не потянулось.

\- Так ты знал, что я мучаюсь и молчал? – закричал Кили, сжимая кулаки.

\- Потерпел бы и забыл, ничего бы с тобой не случилось, - жестко отрезал Торин и нанес новый удар.

В этот раз ему удалось зацепить хвост Фили и на пол закапала кровь. Боли, впрочем, не было, куда сильнее была злоба и ярость, вдруг охватившие его. Он ничего не просил, ничего не хотел, просто мечтал быть рядом с Кили, он отдал часть своей жизни, чтобы помочь тем, кто поколениями преследовал его племя, кто почти уничтожил Великих Змеев, заставил, точно червей, прятаться в глубинах Горы. И что он получает взамен? Одни сплошные оскорбления, да попытки убийства.

Фили заскрипел зубами и взмахнул хвостом. От удара Торин отлетел к двери, но меч из руки не выпустил и по выражению его глаз было ясно, что договориться уже не удастся. Он не станет слушать ни Кили, ни кого-то еще. Он просто жаждет убить проклятого Змея, а потом разберется и с племянником.

«Ну, ему-то он вреда не причинит», - подумал Фили, но спокойнее от этой мысли ему не стало.

Он оттолкнул Кили к себе за спину и ударил снова, а потом еще и еще раз. Торин отбивался и атаковал, но больше не сумел даже поцарапать чешую, только сильнее выбивался из сил.

\- Хорошо же, тварь, - прохрипел он, вытирая выступивший пот, ухмыльнулся и отступил к дверям. – Мне тебя не победить, но посмотрим, как ты справишься с моими воинами.

С этими словами он выбежал из дома и громко закричал. Фили не смог разобрать слов в кличе, да это было и ненужно. Скоро сюда сбегутся все воины Эребора и противостоять им не сможет даже самый сильный Великий Змей.

\- Тебе нужно уходить, - сказал Кили и коснулся его плеча. – У тебя мало времени. Беги. Мне дядя ничего не сделает.

Фили, улыбаясь, обернулся к нему.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Кили вцепился в его руку так крепко, что несколько мгновений не мог разжать пальцы. Он справился с собой, но Фили не дал ему отстраниться, перехватил ладонь и нежно, медленно поцеловал.

\- Никуда я не пойду, - сказал он тихонько. – Я и в прошлый раз не должен был тебя оставлять, но так уж вышло. Ты простишь меня?

\- Да, - выдохнул Кили. – А ты прости за то, что я не помню тебя.

\- Это ничего, - улыбнулся Фили. – Мы просто начнем сначала, согласен?

Кили кивнул и под приближающиеся крики, Фили наклонился и крепко, так как мечтал все эти долгие, одинокие дни, поцеловал его, почувствовал, как Кили отвечает, как прижимается всем телом и обнимает за шею, а потом коротко, но сильно взмахнул хвостом и крепкие, простоявшие тысячи лет каменные своды над ними начали рушиться. Огромные глыбы падали, отрезая их от нападающих и воинственные крики сменились жалобными, испуганными воплями, а потом и совсем стихли, а когда пыль, наконец, осела, изумленные гномы увидели, что скромного домика их лекаря больше не существует. На его месте громоздился настоящий каменный хаос, точно неожиданно сошла лавина, хотя такое гномы раньше видели лишь снаружи, но никак не внутри Горы. Ни один из соседних домов при этом не пострадал. Повезло.


	18. Эпилог

В Синих Горах весна наступает рано. Воздух становится тягучим и жарким. Выбирая новое место для жизни, они этот момент не учли, так что Ори, которые жару не очень-то жаловал, старался выбираться наружу ранним утром, пока солнце еще не встало, не раскалило камни и не нагрело воду чистой горной речки. Он выскальзывал сквозь одно из многочисленных отверстий между камнями, распластывался на большом плоском камне и наслаждался чистейшим воздухом, кристальной водой, и чувствовал умиротворение и счастье. Ори успокаивался.

Прошло уже несколько лет, как они покинули Гору и обрели новый дом. Здесь им с Двалином было хорошо, а обширные извилистые подземелья гарантировали, что с гномами они не столкнутся еще очень-очень много веков. А может и никогда, ведь здешний народ предпочитал торговать, а не вгрызаться в земные недра. Ори и Двалина это более чем устраивало.

«Я сегодня ночью снова выбирался наверх».

Ори приоткрыл глаз и недовольно скривился. Вылазки Двалина были единственным, что могло им навредить и, как тот не уверял, что постоянно держится в тени, Змей боялся, что однажды везение его друга закончится.

«Зачем?» - спросил он, вздыхая.

«Ты же знаешь, я люблю сказки, - неловко улыбнулся тот, почесал щеку когтем и пожал плечами. – А эта женщина рассказывает интересные сказки. Дети ее слушают. В Горе таких рассказчиц не было. Дис, если только, но это когда было».

«Не хочу и слышать про вашу Гору», - отрезал Ори и снова закрыл глаза.

Совсем скоро начнет вставать солнце, и он собирался насладиться прохладой, пока еще мог.

«А придется».

Двалин настаивал очень редко, так что Ори нехотя снова открыл глаза, и повернулся к нему.

«Ну, что?»

«Вчера эта женщина получила письмо от сестры из Эребора, - как-то смущенно заговорил Двалин. – И там… В общем…»

«Не тяни, прошу».

Первые солнечные лучи вышли из-за каменной гряды на востоке и скользнули по чешуе Ори. Тот недовольно отдернул хвост.

«Помнишь то, чем стал дом Кили?»

«А такое можно забыть?»

Ори поежился и вздохнул. Он старался не вспоминать тот проклятый день и не понимал, почему Двалин вдруг решил об этом заговорить.

«На этой груде камней вот уже пару лет цветет камнеломка, - вдруг сказал тот. – Никогда в Горе не цвела, а теперь, как ни весна, камни усыпаны белыми цветами. Говорят, влюбленные туда ходят по ночам и просят благословения, и им, особенно тем, чья любовь несчастливая, помогает. Вот так».

«Вот так», - медленно повторил Ори, свернул хвост кольцом и оперся о него подбородком.

Поднимающееся из-за камней солнце светило ему прямо в лицо, но Змей этого не видел.


End file.
